


Tales From Fraser's Ridge

by curlsgetdemgurls



Series: Tales From Fraser's Ridge [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Bliss, Drums of Autumn Spoilers, F/M, Fraser's Ridge, MOBY Spoilers, Multi, Voyager spoilers, the fiery cross spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: This is a collection of tales about characters that live on Fraser's Ridge in North Carolina. Most stories are set after or during the book 'Drums of Autumn' by Diana Gabaldon. Missing moments I thought would fit in nicely, mostly a look into the domestic simple days of our favorite characters, it's the little things isn't it?Each chapter is essentially a one-shot.





	1. Tell Me About the Bicycle

I was in my surgery, herbs and oils laid out on the table in front of me to refill my medicinal stock. I glanced over at the jar of ether closed up on the top shelf and knew I would need to make more soon just in case an emergency struck, which would be inevitable on here on the Ridge. I ground some mint leaves in a small pewter bowl, one of my favourite smells.

“What I wouldn’t give for more penicillin.” I eyed the bread in the corner of the surgery, I kept trying to let the mould grow and collect but every time I turned around someone had taken the bread and eaten it. I sighed and continued working on the new salves and ointments. 

I heard a small ‘meow’ and turned my head back to the door of the surgery. Jamie was standing there holding Adso who was trying but failing to jump out of Jamie’s grasp. Adso bit Jamie’s stiff ring finger, “Ah you damn cat!” He dropped Adso and put his bit finger in his mouth sucking on it. Adso meowed again and padded happily away under the table clearly not bothered by anyone or anything now. 

I smiled at Jamie, his grimace disappearing as he came and stood beside me. 

“How long have you been standing there?” I said, wrapping one arm around his waist pulling him close to me. 

Jamie picked up some chamomile and gave it a quizzical sniff, setting it back down he said, “Oh a wee while Sassenach. I like ta watch ye wi’ yer herbs and such, ye look so peaceful.” His hand reached up and put a piece of my unruly hair back in its place behind my ear. I leaned my head against his shoulder as his arm slid around my waist and moved me closer to him. 

“Mo ghràdh”, Jamie spoke with his chin on the top of my head, “I heard ye speakin’ of how you wished ye had more of that penicillin,” Jamie hesitated a moment before saying ‘penicillin’ to be sure he got the word right, “that ye keep making from the nasty bits of the bread.” He ran his hand up and down my other arm that wasn’t around his waist. 

“I just wish I had brought more with me, I’m finding it hard to make a good batch without knowing if it actually works or if I’m only willing it work.” I looked up at Jamie, his eyes as blue as the sky outside and I could see the thoughts racing behind them. 

“I love you Sassenach, you know that” He dipped his head to kiss me, the muscles in his body tensing and he pulled back placing both hands on the sides of my face. “I know you’ve given up a lot of things to be with me, yer work, and yer comforts and at one point, our own child. I canna say I always understand everythin’ ye talk about from your time but I can tell you grieve it sometimes.” Jamie’s tone brought tears to my eyes, he didn’t often speak of the time we spent apart, those twenty lonely years we lived without half a heart between the pair of us. 

“I hope you know just how much I appreciate what you’ve done, yer a strong woman Claire and you’re so precious to me Sassenach.” He kissed my cheeks then, tears making their way down my face and onto my neck. “Dinna cry Claire, I dinna mean to upset ye and remind ye of all ye left behind.” 

I shook my head slowly, “Oh Jamie” my throat choked on his name, “The tears aren’t for what I’ve left behind,” I placed both hands on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under my fingertips, “they’re for you, you big Scot!” I laughed then, more tears spilling from my eyes. “I would give up everything all over again to be with you Jamie, to be here with you now. There is nothing I would want from my time, not even bloody penicillin,” I sniffed, “that I would want more than you.” I stood on my tip toes then, my mouth pressing against his with an urgency, needing him to know how my heart was his to hold. His arms wrapped fully around my waist lifting me up in the air slightly, my toes just brushing the floor. He kissed me deeply, our tongues met, bodies melding together as one. 

Jamie set me down, both breathless from our brief embrace, “Sassenach, will you tell me more stories from yer time, like when ye told me about the metal birds in the air?” I laughed, remembering the look of amazement on Jamie’s face when I told him about aeroplanes after he learned I was from the year 1945. 

“Yes Jamie, I will tell you more stories. What would you like to hear darling?” I settled myself against my surgery table and crossed my arms, thinking about what would fascinate Jamie. 

“Hmmmm” he thought, placing himself in between my legs opposite me, and leaning back against the counter behind him. “Anything we dinna have here I guess, in this time.” 

I thought of automobiles but I had already mentioned that to him before. The grocery store crossed my mind which made me wonder what brought that thought into my head. “Well, there is a place called the ‘grocery store’ where there are aisles, straight rows of shelves, with food stacked taller than you. Much like a trading post we have here.” Jamie looked at me with wonder in his eyes which I found sweet, considering what I was talking about such a mundane thing really.

“There’s vegetables, meat, fruit, bread already made and hundreds of other items that you can buy. It’s rather convenient really.” I remembered stopping by our local grocers in Boston, picking up ingredients to make a birthday cake for Bree which didn’t turn out as I had planned. That thought brought a smile to my face and Jamie smiled too, not knowing why I was smiling but only because I was. 

“Ye mean ye dinna have ta plant all the seeds like ye have in your wee garden?” He asked, surprise creeping on his face as he glanced out the window to peer at said ‘wee garden’. 

I shook my head and crossed my arms in front of me, “Well you can still plant your own vegetables and herbs if you want, many people do in fact but if you live in a city like Boston you don’t exactly have a lot of available land to plant anything. I had a few pots I grew peppermint and rosemary in but nothing like what I have here.” I loved my garden, Jamie had built the fence around it to keep the bloody white sow out of it, it had held up _so_ far. 

“Sassenach…” Jamie reached out his arms to me and I pushed off from the table behind me and fell into them which earned me a low grunt from the chest underneath my ear. “When you first came back to me, ye said something about a …” he looked down at me for help with the word but I hadn’t a clue what he was trying to say. Our reunion felt like a dream sometimes, to have him in my arms again after so long, holding him like I did now. 

“A bicycle?” I guessed, suddenly remembering that I had said to him that our love making was much like riding a bicycle; while we hadn’t done it in a very long time, our bodies remembered just fine. 

“Mmmm yes a bicycle” Jamie pronounced the word slowly just as he had the first time I mentioned it. “Ye never told me what it was, only that it reminded you of our love making.” He grinned, his eyebrows arching upwards, I let out a small squeak as his hands squeezed my arse. 

I laughed, “A bicycle has two wheels made of rubber, hence the name starting with ‘bi’, and there’s metal chains and gears attached to it and you sit on it almost like you would sit on a horse.” I drew slow circles on Jamies chest as I spoke, “But it has handle bars in front that you hold on to for balance. You place your feet on these things on either side of the bicycle called peddles and push down in a circular motion back and forth.” I looked up at Jamie, searching his face for any confusion, I could tell he was trying to envision what I had said. He simply nodded, “Aye, I think I get the idea. Did you ride this bicycle a lot Sassenach?” 

“A few times but I mostly drove the car or walked when I needed to go anywhere. Bree learned how to ride a bicycle when she was five.” I stopped speaking and pressed my face into Jamie’s chest, holding back more tears from escaping. Another memory of Bree that Jamie would not have, it was moments like this when I regretted ever touching the stones and going back. Jamie touched my back urging me to continue and I told him of the first time Bree got on the bicycle without training wheels, I had to explain those too, how she fell a few times grazing her knees but she was a stubborn girl, “Like her father”, I said and my fingers wound their way in Jamie’s ginger hair which had strands of white mixed in now. 

“Every time she fell off she would huff and puff, running her hands through her hair like you do when you’re stressed about something. And when she rode up the street and then managed to turn back I was so proud!” I smiled now meeting Jamie’s gaze, his eyes were glossy and I reached one finger up and wiped away the single tear that betrayed his grief; his longing for Bree’s childhood I could never give him back. 

Jamie pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, “Thank you Sassenach. For being a good mother to Bree, I can never repay you for raising her up the way you did.” Jamie kissed me gently, a gentleness he reserved for tender moments like this. 

“I know Jamie that you wanted more than anything to raise our daughter and I am _so sorry - “_ Jamie stopped me from speaking by placing a finger over my lips. “Dinna _ever_ apologize mo nighean donn, we both knew why ye had to go back, to protect Bree, to keep her safe.” Jamie pressed his forehead against mine, our hands intertwined between our bodies, holding tightly to each other, too afraid to let go. 

Jamie broke the silence first, “I guess I should let ye get back to yer wee herbs and such, I know how ye take your medicines seriously.” Jamie made a move towards the door but I squeezed him as tightly as my arms would let me. “No” Jamie’s face turned red and I loosened my grip, letting the air out of his chest. “Stay with me Jamie, like this, just a moment longer.” 

“Aye lass, I’ll stay as long as ye have the need for me.” Jamie secured his arms around me again, my cheek pressed into his chest, the thrum of his heart echoing in my bones. “I willna move one foot although I think we will have ta go to sleep sooner or later.” I smiled, we both looked out the window of my surgery, overlooking the land that was ours, the place we called home. 


	2. A Song From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Bree find a moment alone without any distractions.

Rain fell on the Ridge, steady drops against the buck skin hide covering the window. The door to the cabin was left open to let in the air and Roger was thankful for the cool breeze. The past few days had been scorchers, leaving everyone absolutely dripping with sweat. What he wouldn’t give to be back in his office at Oxford, the air conditioning blowing on high. 

Roger tired not to think of the past or was it the future since it hadn’t happened yet? He shook his head, it was too confusing and not worth the headache it caused him. He sat on a chair by the table, tuning his guitar. Bree had just come back from taking Jem to spend time with Claire and Jamie. Which meant him and Bree had a few moments alone before Jem would inevitably come running back to his mam or if not that then Bree’s breasts would spring a leak. Those things had a life of their own, growing fuller with every passing hour and threatening to burst at any small touch. 

“How’s your parents? Happy to have Jem for a wee bit?” Roger asked Bree as she bent over to pick up yarn that had fallen out of its basket, no doubt the doings of Jem. 

“Yes I think so, he was fussing when I took him over and was not in a good mood but I’m sure Da will tell him some grand fanciful tale about something way too inappropriate that I will have to explain away later.” Bree sighed but smiled over at Roger, he knew she didn’t blame Jamie for telling Jem about things that an almost 1 year old should not being hearing of but that’s what Grand-da’s were for right?

Roger stopped tuning the guitar, his large hands covering the frets and he strummed a chord to test the accuracy of his tuning skills. The sound filled the small cabin, creating a peaceful oasis and almost covering the sound of the pattering rain outside. 

“Will you sing for me Roger?” She came to sit across from him, close enough that their knees touched; he wanted her badly now that they were alone but that could wait. He cleared his throat with a deep cough and placed his fingers on the guitar. He already had a song in mind, a “Beatles” song from their time, not the song he sang for her on the night of their wedding back at The Gathering, a normally more upbeat song but he played and sung it stripped back for her. 

_“Oh yeah I tell you somethin’_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that somethin'_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

 

His voice started out scratchy, he hadn’t sung in weeks but it smoothed out on the next verse. Bree was looking out the window just then, most likely thinking about days gone by.

 

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now, let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

 

_And when I touch you_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feelin' that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

 

Roger paused before singing the final lines and made sure Bree was looking at him, their knees now parting one another’s legs between them.

 

_Yeah, you got that somethin'_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that somethin'_

_I want to hold your hand”_

 

Bree leaned in and awkwardly put her arms around Roger’s neck, the guitar was still in his hands creating an unwanted barrier. “That was lovely, thank you Paul.” Roger laughed and shook his head, “I’d like to think I’m more of a John,” he replied, referring to another ‘Beatles’ band member. “If you say so. Now move that guitar so I can kiss you.” He saw Bree’s brows furrow and so he did as she asked, placing the guitar down, leaning it against the table. 

“Come here, hen.” Roger gathered Bree onto his lap, her round bottom and swelling breasts enough to make him want to bend her over the table and take her right then. He kissed her, taking his time about it too, no kids running around making a mess and no chores to be done, the rain had made sure of that. 

She pulled back, both hands pressed against his chest, “The minister’s cat is an aroused cat.” A wicked grin spread across her face, Roger liked where this was headed. 

“The minister’s cat is an erect cat.” Placing both hands on her hips he gave them a firm squeeze and pressed his hard length against her. “Does that one really work, do you think?” She questioned him while her hands were doing something below his waist. “At this moment, hen, I don’t really care.” 

Bree made a frightened squeal when he suddenly stood up and whisked her in his arms, laying her on the bed, red hair blazing around her on the pillow. God she was beautiful, and she was all his. Roger felt that possessiveness that he had felt previously at The Gathering, the need to have her and to make it known that she belonged to him.

“Oh Roger” she let out a sigh as he slid into the slickness between her thighs, his pants had already fallen down, unbuttoned in the journey to the bed; so that’s what Bree’s hands had been doing. Without distraction or fear of interruption he took his time, letting his hands caress the smooth curves of her body and they made love to the sound of thunder roaring in the distance. 

A while later, Bree nudged him in the ribs and when he didn’t respond she did it again but this time harder, “Mrs. Mackenzie you better stop poking me in the ribs before I bend you over this bed.” Roger turned his head to face his wife who lay cradled in his arms; the heat of their love still covering them. “Did ye need somethin’ my own?” The light outside had grown darker, creating an eerie glow in the cabin, they would soon need to light the hearth. 

“I was just thinking about how different life would be if I had never found that newspaper clip,” she traced her fingers across the hairs on his chest, “about the fire. We would most likely not have Jem, and maybe we wouldn’t even be married.” Their naked bodies were on top of the covers, while the rain had cooled them off, it wasn’t cool enough to be under the blankets. 

“Ah, dinna worry Brianna, I told you I would marry you, if only to have you in my bed.” That got another nudge to his bruised ribs. “Only joking,” he squeezed his hand around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. “But I’d like to think we’d be married even if we didna come here. But yer right, we probably wouldna have wee Jem, he might be the bastard Bonnet’s so it would be impos-“, Bree’s hand covered his mouth to stop him from saying “impossible”. 

“Don’t talk like that Roger. Don’t you dare.” She sat up then, her hair falling over her breasts. “Jem is _your_ son and I don’t need a paternity test to know that.” He reached for her and she laid back in his arms facing him. “He’s yours Roger. Nothing could take him away from you, he loves you and I know you love him and that you would no matter the truth.” He kissed her forehead and held her tight, he didn’t mean to upset her but it was the not knowing that gnawed away at him during sleepless nights. 

“I’m sorry, hen. Yer right. But he’s half yers as well, all the good parts of him are you, I know it.” They had had two hours alone, more time than they had spent like this together in months. Roger should’ve known this stillness couldn’t last much longer when just then a loud cry could be heard and milk started leaking from Bree’s breasts and onto the sheets underneath them.

“Damn.” Bree said, “And I was just going to suck your cock.” She crawled off the bed and threw her shift on. Roger sat up watching her, “I’m sure Jem can wait…” He begged. 

Bree brushed her hair off her shoulders and came to give him a kiss before turning to the door to greet her mother who was holding a screaming Jem. She took him and he grabbed a breast and latched on, the kid could eat that’s for sure. “I think you’ll find you can wait too.” She grinned and moved Jem into a more comfortable position on her lap.

“The minister’s cat is an impatient cat.” He groaned and fell back against the pillow. 


	3. Let Me Wash You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Bree go hunting and when they return Claire helps Jamie clean off from the days efforts. Jamie is kind enough to repay the favor.

Jamie woke before the sun, quietly moving about the room so not to wake me, but I always woke when he wasn’t beside me in bed. He turned to me before he walked out the door and saw that I was awake. “I dinna mean to wake ye mo nighean donn.” He said as he came over, bending down to give me a kiss on the lips.

I stretched my arms out, pulling him closer to me with both hands around his neck. “Where do you think your going?” I kissed him again, and he sat down beside me on the bed. “I was plannin’ on takin’ Bree out to hunt. We’re almost out of meat and I thought ye’d like somethin’ fresh to cook for dinner,” he said as his hand ran up my calf, and gave my knee a squeeze. “Mmmmm” I moaned, sleep in my eyes and my belly gave a very loud and unflattering groan. Jamie laughed, patting the culprit of the loud noise and then kissed my forehead and stood up, “I take that as a yes. Rest Sassenach, there’s no need for ye to fully wake just yet.” I smiled and felt sleep wash over me, barely hearing the door close as Jamie left to hunt with Brianna.

I aroused from my deep slumber hours later, my hand instinctively reaching towards Jamie next to me and when my hand felt empty sheets I opened my eyes. “Oh that’s right” I spoke aloud to no one. I sighed and decided I couldn’t be a lazy ninny and had better start cleaning around the house, Mrs. Bug was still gone to visit with a new family that had come to settle on the Ridge. 

It was still early but I could tell by the perspiration already forming at my hairline that it would be another hot North Carolina day. I didn’t bother with getting fully dressed, there was no need as no one was up at the Big House and I knew Roger would be down in the cabin with Jem. I walked into the kitchen wearing my shift and looked around, it wasn’t too much of a mess, wouldn’t take me long then. 

Mrs. Bug was a tremendous help in the Big House as people called it; I detested chores and was often found hiding away in my surgery whenever there was laundry to be done or dishes to be cleaned. I set the broom Bree had made me as a gift against the wall and as I did I heard Jamie’s laugh echo up through the open door. 

I walked out to meet them and stopped in my tracks. Jamie and Bree were both covered in blood and while I subconsciously knew it was animal blood it didn’t stop the frantic rhythm of my heart. I ran down the slight slope and as I got closer Jamie saw my worried expression and spoke before I could, “Dinna fash Sassenach, it’s only the blood of the boar, none of my own.” His wide smile was the only thing convincing me of that fact and I took a good look at Bree then. 

“Brianna… your breeks,” Bree preferred wearing pants when she went hunting with Jamie and I didn’t blame her, who would want to sit waiting for a wild animal in a corset? “It’s alright Mama, it’s not like I wear these pants out in public, just some blood is all.” She motioned to her pants which were stained dark red. “Oh is that all, just some blood.” I pursed my lips at the both of them and told Brianna to head straight home to Roger and wash off, I wouldn’t be letting her get blood in my own clean house that’s for sure.

“You shoulda seen her Sassenach, Bree hid in the brush waiting for the beast to cross her path and fired, hittin’ it right between the eyes with her bullet! I would like to think she gets her natural talents from her Father.” Jamie grinned looking quite pleased with himself and moved to kiss me but I held out my hands, “Oh no. You aren’t touching me let alone stepping one foot in my clean house covered in blood and muck.” I looked him up and down with a stern look.

“Sassenach, are ye offering to wash me down then?” He had a wry look in his eyes and he arched his eyebrows up in a suggestive manner. “Since ye say I canna come in the house, I suppose ye’ll have to wash me out back.” Jamie said reaching for me again, but I managed to escape his long arms and ran quickly back to the house with him chasing me and I ran up the few steps and stood in the door frame leading in to the kitchen. 

“Don’t move a muscle solider, you stay put while I get the water and my shampoo I just made.” I made my eyes into small slits and he chuckled and plopped down on a tree stump nearby.

In the house I gathered a large bowl of water, my shampoo I had made from lye soap and different herbs and a wash cloth that was hanging near the hearth. “Take off that filthy shirt Laird Broch Tuarach,” I laughed, “Or is it Laird Ridge now?” Jamie stripped from his shirt tossing it aside and sat now in his breeks, his tan skin glistening with sweat. “I dinna know if I like the sound of ‘Broch Ridge’ but ye may call me whatever pleases ye Sassenach.” He smiled up at me, both his hands on his knees awaiting whatever torture he thought I was going to put him through.

I stood behind Jamie and poured water over his head, rubbing my fingers through his blood soaked hair. Once most of the blood was washed out I lathered the shampoo into his scalp, feeling every bump he had acquired in his long and eventful life. “A Dhia, yer hands feel so good when ye rub me like that.” I scrubbed his hair between my hands and then slid the tips of my fingers to his temple, pressing firmly to help relieve any tension. “Mmmmm, mo muirninn, dinna stop.” 

I loved watching Jamie when he was peaceful, the lines that were now creating a permanent crease on his forehead often eased under my touch, I was glad to bring any relief to his body I could. I picked up the bowl of water once again and poured it over his head, rinsing out the shampoo and squeezing out the remaining water in his curly ginger hair. 

“Much better now,” I ran my hands through his clean hair and came to stand in front of him. “You can come inside now.” I bent down and kissed him, his hands found my hips and pulled me down on top of him, seated with my legs straddling his own. “Not yet Sassenach, I know ye cleaned the house and I didna want to make it dirty again sah quick.” His mouth pressed against mine while his hands slipped under my shift and squeezed my arse earning a loud squeak from me. “Mmmm I like it when ye squeak Sassenach, do it some more.” And I did. 

“Jamie we can’t do this outside,” I said in between kisses and his mouth began to suck on my neck making me moan, we _really_ shouldn’t be outside doing this. “Hush Sassenach, no one is coming, now let me wash yer body with my tongue.” Suddenly I no longer cared who saw us as Jamie’s tongue licked my nipple through my shift and I started grinding my hips against his growing erection in a steady rhythm. His arms crushed me to him, my breasts in his mouth and I was panting with every suck and nibble from Jamie. I reached down and pulled up my shift around my waist and he unbuttoned his breeks, his member easily sliding in between my legs. 

He held me tight against him, my body moving on top of his, urgent for more friction. “Kiss me Sassenach.” Jamie held my face with one hand, the other around my waist and kissed me, we each grunted and moaned, our pleasure washing over us as the water had washed over Jamie. 

“Ifrinn!” Jamie moaned with a thrust into me and I wrapped my arms around him, holding steady to the big Scot that was mine. He held me on his lap for a moment longer before lifting me up and pulling out of me. “Sassenach, I can never be near ye without wantin’ ye, I’m sah sorry, if anyone had walked up and seen…” I shushed him with my mouth. “Dinna fash Jamie,” and pressed my nose against his, “let them see.” 

I stood up slowly, a little sore in my thighs and helped Jamie to his feet. We walked in the house together, him carrying the bowl and me holding his blood stained shirt far away from me between two fingers. I put it in a pile to be laundered, perhaps Mrs. Bug would be back soon to deal with that. “Thank ye Sassenach for cleaning me off.” He walked past me and patted my bum and was out of my reach before I could swat him back.

“My pleasure Jamie, and thank you for…” I blushed thinking about our bodies joined just minutes before. “Aye,” Jamie said, “Yer welcome, I aim to please ye Sassenach.” He marched upstairs to change into clean clothes and I put away the bowl and shampoo in my surgery. We could not contain our love in these four walls it seemed, I conspired to find Jamie alone outside in the quiet woods more often if it led to that. 


	4. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire asks Bree to go with her to gather herbs from deep within the forest. They end up talking more about the life Claire lived with Jamie before she returned to the future.

The last of the snow had finally melted and I was itching to restock my dwindling supplies of fresh herbs. Since we lived in the mountains that meant no traveling during the winter while the snow was surrounding us, blocking every path to come or go. I went to my surgery to grab my basket that I used for gathering herbs and other plants in the forest just past the Big House. 

“Lavender, Peppermint, Ginseng and elderberries.” I said, making note of which things I would like to pick up. 

I heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see who it was and what they needed. 

“Hi Mama,” Bree smiled and walked in the surgery, “Were you going out to gather some more weeds?” She smirked.

“ _Herbs…”_ I corrected with a grin, “but yes I was, did you want to come with me? Unless Jem needs you?” I hadn’t spent much time with Bree alone ever since Jem had come into our lives and while I loved Jem dearly, I did miss spending time with my daughter very much. 

“Sure Mama, I just fed Jem and put him down for a nap and Roger is there with him writing his next sermon for Sunday.” She said and picked up the basket I was going to use. “I’ll carry it Mama. Do you think we’ll find much? Since the snow only just melted and all.” I picked up my knife laying on the counter to cut the more stubborn roots and walked towards the door.

“I know I most likely won’t get everything I need today but it will be nice just to be outside instead of cooped up in the house for another second.” As much as I loved cozying up to Jamie on cold dark nights, I was craving fresh air and something more to occupy myself with than cook and clean. 

I led the way to the area of forest I knew grew most of what I needed and Bree walked in step beside me. We were quiet, not saying much as we walked deeper in, simply enjoying the other’s company and the peace of the woods around us. 

I pointed out to Bree the peppermint leaves growing and she began picking them off and putting them in the basket. 

“Mama,” Bree said to me while I was cutting mushrooms from around a tree, “When you first told me about Da… I know that you told me of when you first met and everything that led up to you having to go back through the stones but I was so…” she searched for the right words and looked at me, “angry at you. I really didn’t pay attention to what you were saying.”

I set the mushrooms aside in the basket and went over to her, placing one hand on her arm and looked into her eyes, so much like Jamie’s. “Bree, I shouldn’t have told you all of that, it- it was probably too much for you to take in, telling you that Jamie was your father and I suppose once I started talking about him, well I couldn’t stop.” I gave a weak smile and peered down at the ground between us. I often still felt guilty for the way I handled telling Bree about Jamie but now she was here with us and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

“Mama, I don’t blame you for telling me all of that then, I only wondered if you would tell me some of those stories again? Since the first time I really could have cared less.” She laughed and went to sit on a rock by the stream that ran through the woods. 

I looked at her, surprised and sat down next to her on the rock, “Yes darling, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” My heart filled with joy; Bree grew up believing that Frank was her Father and while it was true that Frank helped raise her and he did love her dearly… Jamie was her real Father. The man who gave her the gorgeous red hair I now touched and ran my fingers through, the man who gave her the brightest smile I had ever seen. Jamie was a part of Bree, a part she was still discovering ever since she came through the stones only three years ago. 

“Tell me about your wedding day then.” Bree held my hand in hers as much to steady me as her. 

“Well, let’s see,” I thought back about the day I married Jamie, the day my life changed forever, "it was quite unexpected and If I’m being honest, I don’t remember the whole day.” I blushed and mimed drinking a glass. “I was scared!” Bree looked at me then and started to speak but I spoke before she could.

“Not of Jamie! Of course, he was the only thing keeping me upright. But I was already married, to Frank, and I felt I would never return to the stones on Craig Na Dun. Jamie would be able to tell you in more detail of that day; I do remember that night though.” I pressed my lips together and dared a glance at Bree, there was no possible way I was going to talk about my wedding night with Bree.

“It’s okay Mama,” she pressed me to continue, “you don’t have to tell me all the gory details but I want to know what it was like between you two.” She laughed and gave my hand a squeeze of encouragement. 

“That night was a night I will never forget. Not because of _that_ …” I laughed, “but because it was when I first began to love Jamie. I had held my true feelings back and didn’t even admit that I loved him until weeks, almost months after we were married. Your Father, Jamie,” I looked Bree in the eyes then, “is a _good_ man. He married me to protect me, to keep me safe.”

“I know this is difficult for you to hear… but Jamie is the love of my life.” Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks, “He showed me a part of myself I never knew and he gave me _you,_ our brilliant, beautiful daughter.” Bree pulled me close and hugged me, wrapping both arms around my back and leaned her head against my shoulder. 

“I love you Mama,” Bree sniffed from my shoulder, “Seeing you with Da… the way he looks at you and you at him. Daddy… Frank, never looked at you that way. I know now why you told me about Da.” She sat up to look at me, “This is the _happiest_ I have ever seen you Mama, I’ve never seen you smile so much!” Bree’s fingers traced along my cheek, wiping away a stray tear. 

“I only wish Bree, that I could have been the Mother you deserved… more present in your life.” I said.

“Oh Mama… you were a good Mother to me, still are. Where do you think I learned how to be a Mother to Jem? I learned from you, how to care for him, how to love him even when I don’t feel like it. I may have two dads,” we both laughed at that, “but I only have one Mother and I wouldn’t trade her for the world.” I pulled Bree back to me and this time I laid my head against her shoulder. 

We sat there, holding each other; years of regret lifted off my shoulders and I held my daughter, Jamie’s daughter, in my arms and knew every decision I had made that had kept me from Jamie for those twenty years was worth it, she was worth it. 

“So what other stories about you and Da can you tell me.” Bree straightened her skirt and brushedout loose leaves that had fallen in her hair while we had been sitting there.

“There was one time when Jamie had to hide under the water, holding his breath for almost two minutes and when he finally came up for air, he was stark naked!” I burst out laughing remembering the first time Jamie had brought me to Lallybroch. “The stone mill by Lallybroch was broken and so of course he had to fix it and I’m sure he was showing off. So he dives under the water and then four red coats come trotting along.” I told her story after story of the time I had spent with Jamie, days and weeks spent lying under the stars in the Highlands, holding each other for warmth. Our short time in Paris, where we had lost our first child Faith. Remembering the few years I had spent with Jamie, the many painful things that happened while we were together, made me appreciate what we had now, while it wasn’t a life free of trouble and there was an ever present threat of war, it was a life we had earned and fought hard for. 

We talked until we noticed the light grow darker around us and we gathered the few herbs we managed to pick and set off in the direction of our home. “Thank you Mama, for telling me about you and Da. When you tell me about him, I see him through your eyes, I see him as the man who never gave up and who fights every day for the ones he loves.” Bree kissed my cheek and we walked the rest of the way back in silence, holding on to one another like we never had before.


	5. Happy Birthday Sassenach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after “Written In My Own Heart’s Blood”, it’s Claire’s 63rd birthday.

“Happy Birthday Sassenach”, Jamie kissed me thoroughly, hands fondling my arse, his warm flesh pressed against mine, legs spreading my own open. This was a wake up I could get used to. 

Jamie turned me over onto my back, his hands now pulling up my shift to my stomach. His mouth wasted no time in finding my breasts, sucking on my nipples through the thin cotton fabric. “Jamie”, I sighed, running my hands from the base of his skull to cup his cheeks and pull his face up to mine. 

“It’s _my_ birthday…” I smirked and with a lot of effort on my end, I rolled us over so that I was now on top of Jamie, legs straddling him, “and _I_ get to be on top.” Jamie’s hands lifted me up slightly so he could slide into me, “You wee vixen”, Jamie groaned as I began moving my hips in a figure eight movement. “Mmmm you must do as I say today”, I bent to kiss him, his hands now exploring the space of my bare back; the shift had come off in the roll to climb atop Jamie. 

He thrust his hips up to meet mine, “And when do I not do as ye say Sassenach? I follow ye’re lead as much as ye do mine.” My nipples grazed his mouth as I slowly arched my back, placing my hand on his chest, rolling my hips to take him in deeper. “I suppose you’re right. But still…” Jamie sat up, his tongue licking from my collarbone to chin, “do as I say… and _fuck_ me.” 

That earned me a hip thrust so deep I couldn’t help but call out, “Christ Jamie!”, and sighed as he held my body and laid me back, my head now at the end of the bed. 

_So much for being on top._

_“_ Ye ken what it makes me want to do to ye when ye speak to me like that Sassenach.” I wrapped my legs around Jamie’s waist, begging for him to take me. “I do.” I moaned against his mouth, every movement from above me sending me over the edge and my head spinning. “Ahh Claire,” Jamie’s full weight settled on me, unable to hold himself up as he spilled his seed into me. 

I kissed the spot just behind his ear, his curls tickling my forehead. I grunted and he rose up so I could shimmy out from under him and into his arms facing his chest.

“Thank you for my birthday present”, my nose pressed against the hollow crevice between his collarbones. “Although I don’t know how I’m going to face everyone downstairs now…” I blushed at the thought of Jenny downstairs making breakfast with Jem and Mandy running around her feet in and out of the newly finished Big House. 

Jamie lifted his chin from the top of my head and peered down at me, “Mo nighean donn, _that_ wasna yer present, just a wee gift but not yer present.” He gave my arse he was holding a firm squeeze and rolled me on top of him, “I dinna care about you facing everyone downstairs, I only want ye facing me at this moment.” I laughed and then in quick succession Jamie slid into me for the second time that morning… what a very good birthday this was turning out to be. 

I checked my hair in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to join the others. I didn’t exactly want it to look like I had just been having sex with a big burly Scot before 7 o’clock in the morning but the walls were thin and so there was no doubt they had heard everything. “Ye look beautiful Sassenach, dinna fash yerself”, Jamie wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him and breathed in deeply, “ye dinna look a day over 70.” 

I gasped and swatted his arm, “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, you better be joking!” I turned to face him and gave him a stern look, “I’m turning 63 today, and I’m having a hard enough time with that, I don’t want to even _think_ about turning 70 thank you very much. My hair has more grey, my body is starting to sag in places…” Jamie gave my body an up and down look with an approving gleam in his eye, “Oh stop it. I’m sure you’ve noticed my breasts aren’t exactly where they used to be.” I grabbed said breasts in both hands and gave them a little jiggle for emphasis. 

“I dinna care where they are Sassenach, only that ye’ve got them.” He pulled me to him, his hands intertwined and resting on my hips. “Ye are as beautiful to me now as ye were the first time I laid eyes on ye. Even more so,” he kissed me then slowly and without urgency, “because watching the grey appear in yer hair and the wee lines form by yer eyes…” he twisted a stray grey curl around his finger, “it brings me great joy, just knowing I am here to see ye grow old, to be with ye everyday and not even notice the small changes.” 

“When we were apart I wasna there to see the grey strands first appear in yer beautiful fine hair. I wasna there to see this line,” his thumb smoothed against my forehead, “I only saw ye after some twenty years of no’ bein’ with ye and while I thought ye beautiful and was so grateful to have ye in my arms again… I was also verra sad because I could see ye had aged but I wasna there to see it ye ken?” I simply nodded and leaned into him, my cheek pressed against his chest. 

“Let’s join the others before they come barging in Sassenach, I think Jenny and the bairns were tryin’ to make ye a warm breakfast.” I kissed him and opened the door out into the hallway but before I reached the steps I spun around to him, “I love you Jamie, more than I have the words to express just how much.” 

“And I love you mo cridhe. Always.” He placed his hands on my waist and followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen where our family was gathered and waiting. 

“There’s the lovebirds; it’s about time. Ye dinna think about all of us down here waiting, the food gettin’ cold now did ye?” Jenny said with a disapproving tone, setting a loaf of bread down in the middle of the table. 

Jamie chuckled and sat at the head of the table, I sat down on his left side, Mandy and Jem just next to me with Bree on the other side of Jem. Roger was seated at the other end of the table, Ian and Rachel were across from me, Rachel’s cheeks as red as roses. 

“To be honest Jenny, I wasna thinking of any of ye at all, only my wife.” He tried to wink at me but failed, closing both eyes. 

“We heard Grandma yelling and Mummy said not t-“, Bree clasped her hand over Mandy’s mouth before she could finish that thought. “Sorry… she heard you… um and thought you were in trouble.” Bree blushed and looked down at Mandy and slowly took her hand from her mouth, still hovering just in case she decided to finish her sentence. 

“Well, now that we’ve got the awkward conversations out of the way… let’s eat.” I smiled at everyone around the table and picked up a slice of bread. “Thank you to everyone who helped make this delicious looking breakfast.” 

“I helped!” Jem squeaked out beside me, “I helped mash the berries to make the jam.” He said proudly, scooping out the jam onto his bread and then to Mandy’s. I swiped a bit of jam from the top of the jar and licked it off my finger. “Mmm, that is delicious Jem, well done!” I squeezed my arm around him and he laid his little head against me. 

We sat around the table, eating the food everyone had helped make, well except me and Jamie, we had been busy doing something else entirely. 

At the end of breakfast, Mandy gave me a shiny rock she had found by the river in the woods. “It will make you breathe under water, that’s what the river fairies told me Grandma.” She said, curled up in my lap. Mandy had quite the imagination, always talking about fairies and make believe creatures, a true Scot. 

Rachel and Ian cleaned up the remnants of the morning and headed outside to feed the animals and begin the work for the day. Jem who was now 9 and growing taller everyday, climbed onto Jamie’s lap and asked him to sing a song. 

“Ah, I dinna think ye will want to hear me sing wee Jem, it willna sound sah pleasant I’m afraid.” He grimaced and turned to me, “but yer Grandma has a lovely voice and I’m sure she will sing to ye.” I settled Mandy on my lap, “Yes Grandma, sing the spider song!”, Mandy chirped. 

“The spider song? Oh! The “Itsy Bitsy Spider?” I asked. It had been some time since I had sang a children’s nursery rhyme. Bree and Roger had left to go to their old cabin and grab a few things to bring back up to the Big House. 

“A song about a spider? Are ye sure Mandy?” Jamie asked, “I’ve heard of songs of many a thing but no' a spider.” He motioned with his hand for me to start. 

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, “The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out…”. 

I ended up singing three more nursery rhymes that I could remember and when begged for another I blamed my throat for being so old that I couldn’t sing any more. Jem took Mandy down to see the new foal born just last week in the small stable. 

Jamie stood and pulled me from my seat at the table and embraced me, kissing me gently. “Come wi’ me Sassenach, I want to show ye yer present.” 

He led me out of the house and around the side where all summer I had been planting and trying to establish order in my new garden. I couldn’t bear to recover what was left of my old one, ever since Malva…

I paused when I saw the new fence surrounding my garden, Jamie had somehow fashioned a working gate, I’m sure with the help of Bree, to lead into the garden. “Oh Jamie… it’s… it’s”, I was at a loss for words. “Do ye like it? I know it’s only simply and nothin’ grand but I thought it was about time I made ye a new fence to keep out the damn sow.” 

I looked at Jamie, standing by the garden, one hand atop his fence, proudly staring at his handy work. “I love it Jamie. I never knew I could be so happy about a fence before today.” I laughed and walked over to him. “It feels so right. To have Bree, Roger and the kids back. You built our house,” I swayed us to face the back of the house, “again and now I have my garden back.” 

“I would give ye the world if I had it to offer ye Sassenach, but I shall first give ye what I do have.” Jamie walked me over to the gate of the garden and unlatched it, strolling us forward to stand amongst the growing life underneath our feet. “Happy Birthday Sassenach”, Jamie said once more, kissing me fully, arms around me. He said he didn’t have the world to offer me but as far as I knew, I was holding it in my arms. 


	6. By the Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree and Jenny talk about their family, the sacrifice they made and about Jamie's scars from a life long ago.

Bree sat by the fire in the kitchen, wrapped in a knitted blanket she had been working on since their return to the Ridge only six months ago. Mandy was breathing heavily, fast asleep, curled in her lap, the warmth of her body providing much needed warmth on the cold November night. Everyone had come to the Big House that evening for dinner and drinks, a small gathering of their friends and family. It was so nice to see the kids play with one another and get along, finally Jem and Mandy could really get to know their family. Bree let out a deep sigh she didn’t know she was holding and felt Jenny’s eyes on her from across the room. 

“Ye alright lass?” Jenny asked, coming to sit in the chair next to her. “A sigh like that only means ye’ve got somethin’ on yer mind weighing ye down.”

Bree smiled at her aunt, it was still foreign to her that she even had an aunt. It had been years since their first meeting back when Bree first traveled through the stones and went to Lallybroch in search of the location of her parents. But to have extended family, Bree was still getting used to the idea. 

“Oh it’s nothing Auntie Jenny, I only feel as if I can breathe again. After everything that happened that brought us back here,” Bree thought of the terrible events that led up to them coming back. “I know that things won’t always be perfect, far from it actually, but for now I have my baby in my arms and the people I care most about around me.” Bree stroked Mandy’s cheek, careful not to wake her.

“Aye, tis a good feeling when ye feel yer home is safe.” Jenny said looking down at her hands intertwined in her lap.

“Jenny, do you miss your children… in Scotland?” Bree asked, remembering that Jenny had left all of her children, although grown, behind.

Jenny paused, the fire reflecting in her eyes and turned to Bree, “Aye of course. I miss them more than anything, I never stop thinking about them and their bairns. But ever since Ian,” she stopped talking unable to continue.

Bree reached her hand toward her aunt and Jenny held on to it tightly. “And you have young Ian here after all, and Rachel and their bairn. You will always have family to take care of and family to take care of you, I hope you know that Auntie Jenny.” 

Jenny sniffed quietly and smiled, “Aye, it’s good to have a reminder of that ye ken? I never thought I would be with Jamie again or Young Ian for that matter, after everything that’s happened since they left to find him in Jamaica. Blessings come in surprising forms I suppose.” 

Bree hesitated before asking her next question and Jenny looked over at her, “Spit it out then.” She laughed and folded the blanket tightly around her shoulders.

“It’s only… well, you were there when Da was… flogged the first time? By Black Jack Randall is that right?” Bree blushed, unsure whether she should have brought this painful subject up.

“Aye, I was there when they tied him up at Lallybroch and they forced me to watch. I wasna there though when that nasty Black Jack gave him the two hundred lashes. My own Da was however. That’s how he died ye ken? My Da.” Jenny said this peering into the fire, recalling those horrific events from years ago.

“He thought Jamie had died ye see, when Black Jack hit him and he musta’ passed out from the pain.” Bree grimaced, picturing the scene in her mind all too well. 

“My Da dropped right then and never got back up, his heart gave out. Broken from seeing his son this way.” Jenny wiped a stray tear from her cheek and looked over at Bree.

Bree gripped her aunts hand, not able to let go. 

“I take it ye’ve seen the scars on his back then?” Jenny asked. 

Bree had seen his back only once, by the river one afternoon after they had been hunting and needed to clean up before returning home. He knew she had seen them but only gave her a shy smile, she didn’t ask about them but returned the smile and finished wiping the dirt from her hands. 

“Yes, once. But I never asked him about it. Mama told me about how he was flogged, how it was an ancestor of Daddy’s- Frank that is.” She stuttered on Frank’s name, nervous about speaking his name with her Da’s sister. 

Jenny smiled at Bree, moving her hand to caress Mandy’s small head. “Aye, I know about that. I dinna understand all the details about how and why but I know yer Da from ye’re time was related to Black Jack.” 

“Dinna fash Brianna, if you ask Jamie about it. He will tell ye, I’m sure of it. He canna keep anything from ye and if he does it’s only to protect ye.” Jenny stood and held out her arms for Mandy. Bree gently lifted Mandy and laid her in her aunts open arms, the absence of her warmth already chilling her body. “Goodnight _mo leanbh_ , I’ll put the bairn to bed.” Jenny leaned down and kissed the top of Bree’s head. 

“Goodnight Jenny.” Bree smiled, watching Jenny carry Mandy upstairs to lay her to sleep. 

Bree sat by the fire a little longer, enjoying the stillness of the night. She was just about to stand up and head off to find Roger who was somewhere still outside playing the guitar to any remaining open ears, when Jamie walked in to the kitchen. 

“Ah there ye are _mo leannan,_ I was coming to find ye and say goodnight before going to yer Mam.” He bent to kiss the top of her head, just as Jenny had done not moments before. 

“I was just about to find Roger actually but now that you’re here Da… there was something I wanted to ask you.” She gazed at him, wondering how to phrase her question. Jamie sat in the empty chair beside her and placed both hands on his knees. 

“What is it lass? Did ye need help with somethin’?” He asked her, thinking of anything she could need. 

“No, no,” Bree shook her head, “nothing like that. I was talking with Auntie Jenny…about your scars.” She looked up at Jamie, waiting to see if he would suddenly get up and race off to avoid talking about it but he didn’t move, only met her gaze. “Do you still feel the pain? Of what happened to you?” She touched her own small scar on her left hand from when she fell off her bike, memories that felt a lifetime ago.

“Aye, I do _mo cridhe,_ no’ so much anymore. It’s been a long time ye ken? But every now and then, I get a twinge in my back and heat courses through my blood, as if I had just been hit for the first time.” Jamie shook his head, looking down at the ground where their feet almost touched. 

“The scars on my back… they’re a reminder of who I was. The young man that went to any length to protect his family.” Bree knew her Da was brave but to hear the way he talked about it was another thing. 

“If you could take it back, would you?” She reached out and put her hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze.

He placed his other hand on hers and stroked her skin in slow circles, “No. I wouldna take it back.” He smiled then, surprising her, “I would take back my Father dying because of it, because of me. But the lashes and the pain and everything that followed, it has led me here to this moment. I believe if it dinna happen, well I wouldna be sitting here with ye today lass.” He held her hand in his, almost the same size. 

“Thank you Da, for telling me. I know it can’t ever be easy to think about that time.” Bree stood and gave her Father a kiss on the cheek and smoothed her hand over the place where her lips had just been. 

“I’ll tell ye anything ye ever want to know Bree, I keep no secrets from ye.” Jamie stood and hugged Bree goodnight, strolling upstairs to join her Mother in bed. 

Bree gathered the blanket around her and headed out into the crisp cool night. She found Roger immediately, the guitar still in his hands but his head was down over the strings. He had fallen asleep waiting for her. She smiled to herself and gently touched his shoulders as not to scare him awake. 

“Come on lad, let’s go to sleep.” Roger stirred and moved the neck of the guitar into one hand and took her hand in the other. Together they walked, hand in hand, towards a deep and promisingly peaceful sleep.


	7. Saturation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get a bit frisky, there's a splish and a splash!

Jamie followed Claire’s tracks into the trees, deep into the woods and saw the pile of her clothes near a rock on the edge of the stream. 

“Good Lord, she’s naked out here for anyone to see _”_ he said to the open air. 

She said she was coming down to wash and of course she couldn’t do that in her clothes. Still, Jamie thought, anyone could come strolling through and see her body, her naked and obviously now wet body. He walked a few steps forward but stopped abruptly, careful not to step on a fallen branch and make any sudden sounds. What he saw in front of him lit a fire deep within, his heart quickened and his mouth began to salivate. _Should he be watching her like this?_

Claire was definitely naked, she was also lying against the edge of the stream, feet dangling in the flowing water, with her hands curiously roaming over her damp body. Jamie had seen Claire touch herself only once, when they had been in the colonies a short time. That time was by a river too, what was it about water that made Claire so aroused, Jamie wondered. 

“A Dhia” he breathed, he _should_ go back and wait for her to return to the house but something wasn’t letting him move from the spot he crouched to watch her in. Before, when he saw her the first time, he could only just make out what her hands were doing to herself in the dark of the night. He had come to her then, they had slid across one another’s bodies, the air humid and damp making their sex quick and slippery.

It was midday, Jamie could see every inch of her. The way her fingers traced lazy circles around her nipples, each bud a deep red against the paleness of her velvet white skin. He watched as her hand then slid down across her wee belly and cupped her mound. It didn’t seem like Claire knew he was there watching but if she did, she wasn’t stopping. That thought made his cock twitch under his kilt. Jamie breathed deeply, skin flush with desire at watching his wife strewn across the earth taking pleasure from her hand. 

Claire had told him how she could… finish on her own but that it was always better when a man gave her that pleasure. Should he let her finish, Jamie thought, or should he go to her now like he had done before and take her along the water. 

He cursed himself and stayed where he was, just then Claire dipped her fingers inside of herself and moaned, a moan he had heard many a time but usually when he was the one inside her. Jamie couldn’t believe he was sat here this long, it wasna exactly spying he mused, she was _his_ _wife_ after all. He moved his hand timidly under his kilt and stroked his length, erect and pulsing with every thrum of his heart. 

Claire suddenly arched her back off the ground, feet splashing in the stream and cried out, “Jamie! Oh Jamie” which made his ears turn red and he paused his movements underneath his kilt. 

_Had she seen him all along?_

No. Her eyes had been closed this whole time, she musta’ been thinking it was his hands that now caressed her supple round breasts. He couldn’t wait any longer, the lust growing within him was threatening to consume him if he didn’t show himself to her. Jamie stood up, adjusting his kilt as he crept slowly over to where Claire was now panting, hands out on either side of her body. 

“Jamie” she said, startled by his abrupt appearance. “Did you see?” Claire asked, not accusing him but more curious. 

“Aye Sassenach, I saw how ye’re wee hands touched yerself,” he bent down so he was crouched beside her and reached out, hands pressing against the sharpness of her collarbones and gliding down along the length of her body, “like this. And I heard ye call out my name _mo nighean donn_ from ye’re wee lips.” Jamie lowered his head, pressing his lips gently against hers, tasting the saltiness of perspiration on her upper lip. 

“And did you like what you saw?” Claire asked, eyes alight with the same fire that was burning inside him. She moved her hand to his knee, sliding it menacingly slow along his thigh, she touched his cock then making him almost combust. “Claire…” he sighed, all in one quick fluid movement he was on top of her, kilt shoved aside as he slid home. 

“Ye’re quim is slick Sassenach, it feels like the moss that grows on the rocks when I thrust inside ye.” Jamie grunted, hands on either side of her head, body held above her. She slid her hands up his chest and around his arms, holding on as he moved them. 

“Are you saying that my _‘quim’”_ Claire moaned, one leg wrapped around his waist to shift the angle of his cock within her. “Reminds you of a green weed?” She laughed, his mouth capturing the sound, tongue colliding with hers. 

“Nah a weed Sassenach” He slid one hand to the point of their joining and moved his thumb against the little hard nub that made Claire bite his lip, he winced but enjoyed the pain. “I only meant the wetness of ye, surrounding my cock, my God Sassenach.” He grunted and moved his hips back and forth, briefly sliding out of her warm centre and then ramming home where he belonged between her thighs. 

“Ahhh Jamie” She called out, her eyes looking far beyond his face in front of her, seeing into his soul as he took her. Jamie collapsed in a breathless heap next to her languid body, their sweat and evidence of their arousal shone on her skin. He moved one finger against her neck, feeling her pulse just as she had shown him. 

“Ye’re heart is racing as fast as mine Sassenach” he leaned up on one elbow and kissed her, lips parting hers with a tender embrace. “It must be the thrill of being seen at any moment” she growled, moving her nose back and forth against his. 

Jamie laughed, fingers brushing off the damp curls that lay across her forehead, “I think ye will need to wash again Sassenach, there’s wee bits of dirt smudged all over ye.” His hands tickled over her shoulders and down to her hips where dirt was indeed smudged across her skin. 

Claire moved to sit up and looked down to take survey of her dirt covered body, “Is that so? I wonder how it go there?” She giggled at him, raising her eyebrows before slipping into the stream. “Aha, ye will nah get away from me sah quick” Jamie pulled off his shirt and kilt in speedy fashion and waded into the water after Claire. The water wasn’t too deep, it just reached his hips, ripples came from a few feet away as Claire laid back in the water, wetting her hair once again. 

Jamie walked slowly across the stream, the steady rush of the water pushing against him. He found Claire’s waist under the water and gave it a squeeze, “Mmmm Sassenach, I love ye’re body when it’s nice and wet.” He bit his lower lip, picking Claire bodily out of the water and setting her in front of him, his hands lowering to her round arse and bringing her legs to wrap around his hips. 

He didn’t take her then, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, his cock certainly did, wedged between their bodies under the water. But he held her against him, savouring the smoothness of her skin, admiring the way the light flickered in her whiskey coloured eyes. Claire folded her hands around his neck and leaned back, her hair just brushing the surface of the water, he slid one hand from her hips up along her body, resting it in the valley of her firm breasts. “Ahhh” She sighed as he turned them, ever so slowly in circles. 

Jamie held her body, almost weightless now in the cool stream, watching the sun dance across the expanse of her skin. He ran his hand over the perky nipples staring him in the face, he scooped up water and let it trickle from his hand over her body, sending chills over her. Claire’s eyes were closed, her arms now floating out beside her, basking in the touch of Jamie. 

Roughly one hundred feet away, Roger and Bree were walking through the trees, taking advantage of the sunny spring day. They were talking about this and that, Jem & Germaine getting into mischief, Lizzie and her odd situation with the Beardsley twins. Roger was enjoying the scenery, looking up at the sky, shielding his eyes with his hand. When he looked down over near the stream he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Well ‘Jiminy Crickets’, here they are out in the open.” He exclaimed, squinting his eyes to make sure he it was really Jamie and Claire he was seeing, naked, limbs wrapped round each other, drifting in the water. 

“Who’s out in the open?” Bree asked him, glancing in the direction Roger was staring at. “Christ!” She gasped, and hit Roger on the side of the arm, “Will you stop looking at them for crying out loud!” Bree eyed the spot where her parents were, it’s not that she was seeing anything particularly inappropriate, but she felt she was in the middle of a very intimate moment, there wasn’t room for prying eyes, even if her parents decided they could do that sort of thing out in the forest. 

“It’s not _my_ fault they’re doing _hochmagandy_ out here now is it?” He laughed, a sudden urge welled up deep within him, he raised his thick brows at Bree and she smirked, shoving him in the chest. 

“God Roger, I can’t believe you want to do _that_ after seeing my parents naked! You’re disgusting!” She laughed and with one quick look back at her parents, Jamie’s hands now wound in her Mother’s hair, she turned them both to exit the forest. “I wouldna say ‘disgusting’, I’d say I’m only inspired ye ken?” Roger quipped, his hand slipping down Bree’s back and squeezing her arse making her yelp, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Oh my God.” She was laughing, clearly not turned off to the idea. Roger made a Scottish grunt in his throat and she said, “Oh _come on_ then” and they picked up the pace, reaching the cabin in record time. 

“Sassenach, ye look so lovely all spread out, so peaceful and yet while I like to watch ye be still, I canna help but want to make ye squirm.” Jamie sighed, oblivious to their watching party out in the forest. He slid his hand behind Claire’s head and wound his fingers through her hair, cradling her delicate head in his large rough hand. 

“I don’t believe we’ve ever made love like this Jamie, in a moving stream…” Claire raised up slightly, her hands finding their rightful place on his chest. She leaned in to kiss him, hesitating before their lips met, “Care to try?” And pressed her mouth on his, not waiting for his response. The twitch of his cock between them was response enough. With one hand held on to the scruff of his neck, Claire moved her other hand below the surface of the water, taking hold of his cock. “Oooo Sassenach, what a fine grip ye have.” He cooed, kissing the side of her jawline. 

“Am I being too rough on you?” Claire moaned, her head lolling from side to side as Jamie licked, nipped and sucked across her neck. “Nah _mo nighean donn,_ never.” He found her hips again, guiding her body to envelope around him, he slid between her thighs with the help of Claire’s skillful hand. “Uhhh” Claire moaned, her forehead pressed against his, breath hot against his face, the rhythm of their joining began, a give and take of their souls. He could never tire of seeing Claire like this, her pleasure evident on her face, body surrendering to his with each thrust and twist.

Jamie found it easy to maneuver their bodies in the water, weightless, he bent his knees and thrust in an upward rolling motion, sending splashes of water in the air. “Jamie” Claire breathed, both her hands pressing against his cheeks, her mouth finding comfort in the depths of his. They rode out the waves of their desire, baring everything they had in that moment. They each called out the others name, willing themselves to somehow grow closer, the need to just be was overwhelming. 

“Sassenach” Jamie mumbled against Claire’s mouth, her hand had dove under the water, resting on the place of their joining, forcing him deeper inside her. “I love you Jamie” she cried out, her body trembling around his, the vibration of her orgasm over-powered him, sending his head spinning, the rush of the water momentarily making him lose his balance. 

Steadying himself, he opened his eyes, gazing at his wife’s astonishing beauty. “And I you” he kissed her, still joined and simply held her against him, drawing life from the nature around them. 


	8. That's Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Bree bring pizza to the 18th century...

I sank down on my knees, careful not to get too much dirt on the hem of my newly washed dress as I started plucking tomatoes off the vine. Bree wanted to make pizza, she said her and Roger had missed it and that she thinks she could make a good version of it in this century. With only a few modifications to the ingredients like sheep’s milk for the cheese, as it would melt easier than the cheese we usually kept. I put five large tomatoes in my basket and found the fresh basil that would help enrich the flavours. She asked for garlic too, I had plenty of that already somewhere in my surgery as it was helpful for dressing wounds.

Jamie was up at the makeshift distillery where we brewed our own whiskey, gathering a barrel of cider he had made a few weeks ago to pair with our pizza. I let Bree be in charge of the crust, she had already started kneading the dough when I came out to collect the rest of the ingredients. 

I stood up, grabbing my basket and checking to make sure I had what I needed. It was Jamie, Bree, Roger, Jem and I, along with the Bugs who would be eating pizza tonight. I calculated that between Jamie, Roger and Arch Bug we would most likely need three large pizzas to feed us all. 

“Sassenach!” Jamie called, meeting me on my way up to the Big House, his arms wrapped around the barrel of cider. “What exactly is Bree cookin’ tonight… this ‘pizza’?” The way that ‘pizza’ sounded coming out of Jamie’s mouth made me laugh, his thick Scottish accent making it sound more like ‘peesa’.

“It’s basically a bread base, covered with a tomato sauce and then topped with cheese that melts when you cook it. You can put almost anything on pizza like different meats, vegetables and some people even put pineapple on it! Although I find that rather disgusting… who puts pineapple on pizza?” I stuck my tongue out and pretended to gag, making Jamie look at me with a worried expression. “I dinna know what pineapple taste like Sassenach but from the look on ye’re face, I may never want to taste it.” Jamie said as I opened the door, smelling the wood that had begun to burn in the small oven. 

I walked into the kitchen, Jamie following closely behind, “Oh pineapple by itself is very good, sweet and juicy. Just not with pizza.” I said, setting down my basket and letting Bree take a look. Jamie set down the cider on the table and walked back over to me. 

He patted my bum and leaned in, whispering “I do know what else is sweet and juicy Sassenach and I think I shall be wantin’ that for dessert.” I pursed my lips at him and hit him playfully on the arm, “We’ll see about that.”

“Mama, these tomatoes look great! Can you start crushing them to make the sauce? And then Da would you mind checking that Roger found the cheese alright? I asked him to get it about ten minutes ago.” Bree ordered us to our stations, Jamie departed with a quick kiss to each of our foreheads and I crushed the tomatoes, mixing in a few spices like salt, pepper and oregano I had got while trading for medicine the last time we where in Cross Creek.

“This was a very good idea Bree, the pizza. It will be a treat to eat something that hasn’t been simmering in a pot all day.” I grimaced, the amount of stew and soups I had consumed this past winter was astonishing and I would be glad to never eat it again. 

Bree turned to me, hands dusted in flour, “It was Roger’s idea really, we were thinking of things we missed like coke and beer and what goes better with those than pizza?” She smiled and started forming the dough into a large round circle. I was so grateful to have Bree here but often when she spoke of our own time it brought sadness to my heart. If only there was a way to bring all the good things from our century to this one, mixing the best of our times together. 

I brought the bowl of crushed tomatoes over to Bree, hoping it would work for the sauce. Just then Roger and Jamie walked through the door, Jamie holding the sheep’s cheese and Roger with guitar in hand. 

“Singing tonight are we?” I glanced at the guitar as Roger placed it leaning against the wall. “Oh I have a song in mind.” He grinned a devilish grin and walked over to Bree, placing one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. 

“Jem is with the Bug’s down in the cabin, they said they’ll bring him up in time for pizza. Although they weren’t quite sure what to make of what I told them pizza was.” He clicked his tongue, grabbing the remaining dough and helping Bree form another circle shape. 

“I hope this cider will be alright, it was brewed only a few weeks ago so it may not be ready yet.” Jamie said, resting his arm on top of said cider. I walked over to him and stood in between his legs, placing my arms on his shoulders. “I’m sure it will be fine Jamie, it always is.” I gave him a quick kiss and went over to help Bree finish up the pizzas. 

It took us some clever thinking but eventually we got the pizza into the oven. Without something flat like a spatula to transfer the pizza in the oven, we ended up all putting our hands under the dough and carrying it. The smell began to waft through the house, making my stomach growl. 

“Did that sound come from ye _mo nighean donn_?” Jamie asked, placing his large hand across my belly. “Yes, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.” I laughed. 

“Dinna eat my horse Sassenach, but take a shot at Clarence if ye must.” He joked and began to rub small circles against my stomach. “Hey, I like Clarence, even if he greets everyone a bit too loudly, he’s the best mule there ever was.” Jamie kissed me, licking my bottom lip. I pulled away just as the Bug’s came in with Jem running to jump in Roger’s arms. 

“Ooh ye’re getting heavy Jemmy” Roger huffed, swinging Jem back and forth by the arms, his legs dangling and threatening to hit anyone in close proximity. Bree gave Roger a side eyed glance and Roger promptly stopped swinging Jem and placed him on the bench in front of the table. 

“We must behave Jem,” Roger grinned, his back ramrod straight and he crossed his eyes, making Jem burst into a fit of giggles. 

“The pizza is almost ready everyone! I’m just waiting on the last one to finish cooking and then we can eat.” Bree said, looking into the oven one more time to check the progress. “Da, do you mind filling everyone’s cups with cider?” 

Jamie nodded and walked over to the barrel, I followed behind him and handed him glass after glass until everyone had a drink in front of him. Jem of course had milk, he was a bit young to drink the cider obviously although I had caught Jamie giving him a sip or two out of his cup a few too many times in the past. 

Mrs. Bug helped us carry the pizza over to the table and Bree pulled out her Swiss Army knife, “This should do the job, since we don’t have a pizza cutter.” She said proudly and started slicing the pizza into eight even slices. I had to hold back my laugh as I watched the curious gazes and “oohs and aahs” from the Bugs and Jamie as they watched Bree slice up the pizza. Who knew pizza would be such an interesting thing? 

I picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite, instantly regretting it as it was still piping hot from the oven and scalded my mouth. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” I shouted and stuck my tongue out. Everyone at the table gave me odd looks and then eyed the pizza with sudden disgust.

“Oh no! The pizza is delicious, nothing wrong with it except the temperature. Eat up everyone.” I said reassuring the table, “It’s really alright” I said to Jamie as he picked up the slice and bit off the smallest bite ever known to man. 

“It is good Sassenach, well done Brianna.” He smiled and then took a normal sized bite, finishing another two slices in quick succession. We drank and ate until there was nothing left but crumbs on the table, pizza had now become a Ridge favourite and I suspected we would be making it more often. 

Roger stood up from the table and picked up his guitar, adjusting his hands on the strings he began to play a familiar tune. 

“What’s that song Mackenzie?” Jamie asked, pouring more cider into everyone’s cups. 

Roger grinned at me and Bree and began singing, “When a moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore, when the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine, that’s amore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you eclecticstarlightconnoisseur on tumblr for the inspiration and help!


	9. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows Claire the newly finished Big House on the Ridge.

I looked around the small space of the cabin, gathering anything I wanted to take up to the Big House. Jamie said he would have it finished today; well, finished enough so that we could move our stuff in and get some much needed alone time. Living in such close quarters with people other than my husband wasn’t all bad, until some nights I would suddenly feel Jamie press himself against me, only feet away from Ian and Rollo and whoever else happened to be occupying the cabin. I resisted him as best I could, he usually over powered me, wrapping his arms around me, turning me into him and sliding home. Not that I minded really… but it was a bit awkward to face young Ian the next morning, wondering if he had heard or God forbid, seen. 

Picking up my basket of bits and bobs, I turned to head out the door and almost ran headlong into Jamie. 

“Och, Sassenach” He steadied me, gripping my shoulders. “I was comin’ to get ye, I want to see ye’re face when ye see it.” He said proudly, he took my basket and held out his arm for me to take. 

I smiled, and we walked arm in arm up to the Big House. Of course I had already seen the Big House, watching the progress as Jamie and Ian worked, occasionally helping to hold a wood beam or point out any helpful tips. 

But I knew Jamie was excited to show it to me now that it was “finished”, only needing a few missing window panes he was in the process of acquiring, he told me. Once we rounded the corner, I paused, the sight before me nearly took my breath away. It was only Jamie’s arm that held me upright. 

“Ye alright Sassenach?” Jamie asked, peering into my face, worried something was wrong. 

I nodded and turned to him, “Yes. Yes Jamie! It’s…. beautiful. It’s…” I looked once again to the labor of love Jamie had built.

“Our home. It’s our home Sassenach.” Jamie pulled me into him and kissed me swiftly, dropping the basket to the ground and reaching down to pick me up in his arms.

“Jamie, what on earth are you doing?” I gasped, feeling his strong arms flex around me. He began to walk towards the house. “I intend to carry ye ovr’ the threshold _mo nighean donn,_ if my back doesna give out first that is.” He grunted, readjusting my body and I settled against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

He carried me into our home, it was everything I had dreamed of. “Here’s ye’re wee surgery Sassenach,” Jamie said as he sat me down on my feet, his hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the house. “And the kitchen, where many a good meal will be cooked and eaten.” He patted my bottom and I squeaked. 

“The study, we can collect books and build ye up a library if ye like.” He said cheerfully, pleased with his work. He took my hand and led me up the stairs, showing me one of the two bedrooms, yet to be filled with furniture. 

“And this…” He opened another door, “is our room Sassenach.” He sighed, watching my face. He had somehow managed to have a mattress sent up to the Ridge without my knowledge. “Oh Jamie, I love it.” I smiled at him and then walked in, placing my hand on the bed frame. It was scarcely decorated, the bed taking up most of the space. We still didn’t have much but we didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. 

Jamie came up behind me, kissing the spot just under my ear. “I’m glad ye like it, but ye havna even seen the best part of the room Sassenach.” He growled against my ear, turning my body to face the corner of the room. He had placed a mirror in the corner, “Jamie, when did you get this?” I asked, staring at our reflection in the slightly frosted mirror. It wasn’t completely clean but it did the task it was intended for just fine. 

“I had it brought up with the other supplies a few weeks ago. I wanted to surprise ye _mo cridhe.”_ Jamie stood behind me as I looked at the mirror, his chin resting on the top of my head. His arms came and wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight back against him. 

_Oh._

_“_ Well it’s a very nice surprise, thank you darling.” I leaned my head back against his chest and my hands covered his around me. He made a very Scottish noise deep in his throat and brought one hand to my hip and the other to the front of my dress.

“There is somethin’ I’ve been wanting to do to ye evr’ since I put the mirror in here…Sassenach.” His fingers were now slowly pulling open the fabric of my dress, loosening my bodice and exposing my breasts, tucked behind my thin shift. 

“Oh? And what did you have in mind?” I pushed my hips back against his growing hardness and he sighed. “I plan to take ye, right here, in front of the mirror Sassenach.” His hand on my hip moved to where his other hand was and he pulled the fabric off my shoulders and let my dress fall around my feet. I stood in my shift, my nipples could be seen through the material, I saw Jamie’s hooded eyes drift down my body and I shivered.

“You mean to show me how it looks when you’re inside me, is that it?” I moaned as his hands slid from the tops of my thighs up the slope of my belly and cupped the fullness of my breasts. 

“Mmmm, I do.” He pressed his thumb against my hardened nipple and pinched it gently. “I want ye to see yerself when I slide inside ye, how ye’re face looks when I pleasure ye.” I had absolutely no objections to his plans, I stood there looking back at our reflection. His powerful and yet graceful body pressed against my smaller form. I watched as Jamie’s large hands began to knead my breasts over my shift. 

I felt a slickness between my thighs, the image before me was so erotic. Jamie moved his hands down the sides of my body once more and grabbed the hem of my shift, pulling it slowly up and over my head, tossing it aside. Biting my bottom lip, I brought one of Jamie’s hands to my hip and turned my head slightly to kiss him. His lips pressed against mine with a hunger that had been stirring in us both and now we were finally alone. Jamie quickened the kiss and then he turned my face, his fingers pressing against my cheeks as he made me look back into the mirror. “Watch Sassenach, see how when I touch ye…ye squirm.” He chuckled, sending vibrations through my bones. 

His hands found their way back to my breasts and continued kneading the soft flesh. It was difficult to keep my eyes open, wanting to lean my head back against him and take in every sensation he was causing my body to feel. 

I cried out, “Jamie” when his hand slid in between my arse cheeks. He was undoing his breeks, pushing them down with one hand to his ankles. Now his cock pressed against me, I could feel the throbbing and pulsing of his heartbeat. “God Jamie” I moaned once more. 

He smirked, meeting my eyes in the mirror and dipped his hand between my thighs, pushing them aside to make room for him to enter me. “Now look, Sassenach, between ye’re thighs as I take ye.” He grunted, holding his cock in his hand as he guided himself to my entrance and gently pressed it up and filled me. 

I was already breathless, seeing him take me like this was a completely new sensation. How I was able to see the lips of my vagina open to him and how I could see the thickness of his cock as he pushed deeper inside of me. 

I had watched him thrust inside me before and I had looked at the place of our joining as I rode on top of him but to see my own facial reaction was something else. Jamie sighed as he was fully in me, my walls clenching around his length, begging for friction. “I want ye to see what I see Sassenach.” He wrapped his hands around my waist and began to thrust up, his cock filling me and I saw, not only felt the slickness between my thighs. 

“Jamie, please” I begged him, he met my gaze and held on to my hips, meeting my every thrust as I pressed into him. When fully erect he was so large that in this position I needed to stand on the tips of my toes. “Christ Sassenach, ye’re so beautiful.” Jamie moved his fingers to the place of our joining and pressed his thumb against my sensitive bud. I watched the joints in his hand move and the pressure was building within me. 

My eyes closed, unable to keep them open as he moved his thumb in small steady strokes. “No, look Sassenach.” He demanded. I forced my eyes open and he smiled, breathing heavily. Jamie pressed his lips together and place both hands on my hips and began ramming into me, forcing me to lean forward. I reached out one hand and placed it on the edge of the mirror, now inches away from my own reflection. My breath created fog against the glass, Jamie moaned from above me and kept up his rhythm.

“Ye’re sweet arse, my God” Jamie held the curves of my arse and slammed home against me, my forehead pressing into the mirror. I gripped both sides of the mirror, crying out, “Jamie, oh Jamie!” As the waves of my pleasure overtook me, leaving me limp and my legs weak. I felt Jamie was close and he pulled me up and back, flush against his body. I looked into the mirror at his face and licked my lips. He looked at our bodies joined together then and stilled his movements. He came hard, convulsing behind me, pressing his weight against my body. It took all of whatever strength I had left to not fall over and into the mirror. 

Once he came down from his orgasm, Jamie held me tightly, placing small kisses against my neck. 

“Did ye like it Sassenach? Seeing yerself like that?”

I nodded, blood rushing to my cheeks, “Yes…I rather think I did.” I laughed and so did he, sending vibrations all through my body. 

“Jamie, thank you,” I turned my head up to his, “for building this home. Our life finally feels like it’s beginning and you know nothing can take me away from you now.” He bent to kiss me and in one motion he slipped out between my legs and picked me up in his arms, walking the few steps to the bed and laying me down, settling in beside me.

“I’ll keep ye safe _mo nighean donn,_ nothin’ can hurt ye now that we are together. This is our _home_ and I know ye’ll make it a happy one.” Our lips met briefly, my hand cupping his cheek, I moved my thumb against the scruff of his short beard. “ _We_ will make it a happy one Jamie, you and I.” He squeezed me to him, our legs intertwining and I didn’t know where he ended and I began…just as it should be. 


	10. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree overhears a conversation between her children Jem & Mandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the time after MOBY.

Bree cursed at the sheets in her hands as she scrubbed and scrubbed, she would give her left arm for the washing machine they had had back at Lallybroch. 

Roger had conveniently declared he was going to wash down in the stream the moment Bree ripped the sheets off the bed. He was no help, as usual. 

That’s not true, Bree thought, it was only the direct heat from the sun making her think nasty thoughts about Roger and how she could just hit him over the head with a-

_Deep breaths. In and out._

Bree could just make out two small voices drifting through the wind. She abandoned the dumb laundry and walked around the corner and looked into the house. 

Jem was sitting on the floor with Mandy playing dolls. Bree had once caught Jem playing with Mandy’s dolls back at Lallybroch and when she asked him if he wanted his own dolls he made a gagging sound and said “Ew, no Mam, I was just goin’ to throw them off the balcony, I wasna playin’ with Mandy’s dollies.” 

She didn’t want to interrupt their peaceful playtime which came few and far between. Bree sat on the stairs that led into the house and leaned against the wood beam and listened to what her son was saying. 

“Mandy… things are different now ye ken?” Jem said with quite a serious tone. “Ye were born here and then we touched some stones and went to a place. That’s the place ye remember Mandy, not this place.”

“Are we ever goin’ back home?” Mandy’s said as she stroked her doll’s hair, admiring the pretty colours. 

“We are home Mandy. That’s what I’m tryin’ to tell ye.” Jem sighed and placed his hand on Mandy’s shoulder. “This place is our home. But it’s different… no more TV, no more cars-“, Mandy tried to make a “vroom vroom” sound but only managing to spit everywhere, including on Jem.

“Eck Mandy!” Jem stuck his tongue out and wiped off her spit from his face to his breeks. “No more listenin’ to the radio and probably no more Santa Claus.” That caught Mandy’s attention. 

“No more Santa Claus Jem? What happened to him?” Mandy sounded so concerned, Bree could just throttle Jem. Of course eventually Mandy would find out Santa wasn’t real but that didn’t need to be today.

“I’m only jokin’, of course there’ll still be Santa Claus.” He gave Mandy a reassuring pat on the back and resumed playing with the other doll. 

“Good.” Mandy smiled, “I have a lot of presents to ask him for this year.” Bree cursed, of course they wouldn’t really be able to have the same kind of Christmas as they had back at Lallybroch, in their own time. With the big tree and lights, the eggnog and watching “It’s a Wonderful Life” on Christmas Eve all cuddled together on the couch. 

Jem was right, things were different. The first time Bree had come through the stones she hadn’t intended on staying as long as she did but she adjusted and while it was hard sometimes without the daily things such as electricity that she had grown accustomed to, she managed. In fact she even preferred the simplicities of life here, the quietness of it all. 

Jem was facing the same struggles, knowing what it was like to be here and then suddenly to be introduced to a whole new way of living, a comfortable and safe way of living, Bree thought. Then to be stripped from those things to be brought back to the place that was so different. 

In time Bree knew Mandy would forget about TV and electricity and maybe even cars, they would become a memory, a distant dream. 

“I was born here too,” Jem said, “just like you Mandy. Ye’re too little to understand about time and all that but we were born long before Mam and Dad ye ken?”

“That doesn’t make sense Jem…” Mandy whined.

“I ken it doesn’t, dinna fash Mandy. Alls I’m sayin’ is that I’ll look out for ye. I’m ye’re brother and ye’re my sister. We may not have all the things like we used to-“ 

“Like a phone!” Mandy chimed in.

“Yes Mandy, like a phone” Jem laughed, “but we dinna need all that… stuff. As long as we’ve got each other, Mam and Dad and Grandma and Grandda, we’ll be just fine.” 

Bree peeked through the door just then to see Jem lean down and give Mandy a sweet kiss on the forehead. The scene before her brought tears to her eyes. At night she tossed and turned, wondering if this was really the right decision, to bring her kids to this place where danger lurked and life wasn’t always guaranteed. 

But life wasn’t exactly easy in the 1970’s, Bree thought, the events that led to them coming back here were more traumatic than Bree had ever experienced in her entire life. And they happened in a time that she thought her family would be safe. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Roger came walking around the corner, just back from washing in the stream, his hair dripping with water. 

“What are ye doin’ out here for woman?” Roger asked but Bree put her hand out to stop him from going inside and disturbing the kids. 

“No, no, don’t go inside yet. The kids are being sweet and I would like it to stay that way for a little longer if you please.” She said quietly and stood, walking over to Roger and placing her hands on his semi-wet arms. 

“Do you regret coming back here?” She asked him, her fears creeping up again.

Roger looked down at her and then to the door where their children were playing, “No.” His hands came to stroke her soft fiery red hair, “Ye ken why I don’t?”

“Well that is why I asked you Roger.” She smirked and he nodded his head. 

“Aye. Well I dinna regret it because… it feels right.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, water dropping onto her cheeks, where real tears had been moments before. 

“Ye ken I never felt like I had a purpose when we went back. I found a little somethin’ when I taught a few of those _Gaelic_ lessons but nothin’ compares to the way it was here. The preachin’ and helpin’ people.” Roger looked content which made Bree’s heart squeeze just a little. 

“I’m glad then. To be here. I couldn’t decide what I felt, if it was actual happiness to be back here or only relief to have escaped the craziness of what happened with Rob Cameron.” She sighed, resting her head against Roger’s chest. 

“I felt relief as well hen, even just to have ye’re parents around is a relief. Knowin’ that the kids will have family, more than just us.” Roger said and put his hand under Bree’s chin to bring her to look up at him. 

“I ken the kids will have to adjust to bein’ here, Mandy most of all, never knowin’ anything but her own time but we did right Bree, bringin’ them here, trust in that.” He kissed her, sweet and soft. 

“I suppose we should interrupt the children,” Bree sighed, “besides… I want to just kiss Jem’s little cheeks for being so sweet with Mandy.”

“Och, what did he say?” Roger asked as he led them up the stairs and towards the door.

“Just being the best big brother there ever was.” Bree smiled and walked through the door making Jem immediately drop the doll he was holding. His eyes were wide but he smirked and picked up the doll again and continued playing. 

Roger crouched down and sat Mandy down on his lap and Bree stood against the wall, watching her family. Home wasn’t a place necessarily, it was the people that made a place home. And these were her people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!!! I canna believe this is part 10 already. I appreciate every like, comment and read of my little tales :)


	11. Dance wi' Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie asks Claire to dance.

“Claire.” Jamie looked up from his book, for the moment letting it rest against his chest.

“We’ve never danced together have we?” His question caught me so off guard I had to ask him to repeat it. 

“We’ve never danced together Sassenach. Not that we’ve had many opportunities to but I was just thinkin’…” he abandoned the book, setting in open on the desk.

“We danced together at Hogmanay and I watched you sword dance” I smiled, remembering the first time we celebrated Hogmanay on the Ridge and how Kenny and Murdo had begged and chanted ‘ _Mac Dubh_ ’ until he finally obliged them with a dance. 

“Och that wasna dancin’, only jigs and such.” Jamie stood from behind his desk and walked to the centre of the room. “I want a proper dance wi’ my wife, so I can hold ye close, no jiggling about and sweating… although,” He raised his eyebrows at me in a manner that suggested he didn’t mind seeing me jiggling about.

I let my failed attempt at knitting fall to the floor beside me as I stood to join Jamie in the middle of his study. 

“We don’t have any music Jamie and I am _not_ singing for you.” He put one arm around my waist and took my left hand in his right, holding it out to the side. 

“Well I dinna intend to be singin’ Sassenach, besides…” Jamie pressed me closer to him, my chest flush against his, “we dinna need music…now dance wi’ me Claire.” 

However absurd I might’ve felt just then, swaying back and forth with my husband to only the sound of crickets outside, I let him hold me. For whatever reason Jamie felt he needed to hold me in this way, to ‘dance’ with me, I would not trade this moment for anything in the world. 

I rested my head against his chest, tucking it just underneath his chin, the sound of his heart hammering under my ear. His fingers slowly slid down from my waist to cover the curve of my arse. I felt a low hum come from Jamie’s chest as he pressed our bodies closer together. 

Jamie turned us in slow circles in the middle of the room, the candle and moon the only light. The rhythm to our dance was the sound of our synchronised heartbeats, it wasn’t a dance filled with twirls and dips but one of a desperate desire to be close to one another. 

“Oh Jamie,” I sighed, our outstretched hands now tucked snug between our bodies, “You may say that you’re not a very romantic person but I rather disagree with you on that point.” I tilted my head up and his mouth met mine with a kiss. 

“Why did you want to dance with me anyways?” I asked him as my hand snuck its way under the hem of his shirt and touched the warmth of his skin on his waistline. 

He shivered slightly at the touch of my cold fingers, “I wanted to hold ye close Sassenach,” he wrapped both his arms around me then, completely enveloping me with his body, “When ye’re no’ in my arms, I long for ye’re touch.” I slid my hand up his shirt, touching the old and deep scars on his back. 

“Dinna think I dinna want to be naked wi’ ye and be close wi’ ye that way Sassenach,” He kissed me again, his hands holding me firmly against him and I felt how much he wanted to be naked with me as his cock pressed against my stomach through our layers of clothing. 

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that.” I said, my voice husky and low.

Jamie continued to spin us in slow circles, our bodies swaying ever so gently. “But sometimes I feel I need to simply hold ye _mo nighean donn,_ so when I canna touch ye or when I must be parted wi’ ye…” One of his hands came to cup my cheek, “I will remember how ye’re body felt against mine as we danced and how ye’re hair feels so soft in my hands when I stroke ye.” Jamie now moved his hand from my cheek to push back the curls from around my face.

“How ye’re lips taste when I kiss ye,” He bent his head to kiss me again, savouring the taste he craved from my lips. 

“I can remember how ye’re bonny breasts looked as I held ye in my arms, ye’re nipples growing stiff as I touch ye where ye like.” He smirked as his hands slid back down to rest on my arse, a position I apparently found very arousing. 

I felt like liquid in his arms, with every shift of his body, I moulded mine to fill the empty space.

“Sassenach,” He mumbled as he spun us one last time. I felt the backs of my thighs press against the edge of his desk. His hands slid up the length of my body, lingering on the sides of my breasts before settling to cup my cheeks. He took my face firmly in his large hands and pressed his mouth against mine. 

I tasted whisky on his tongue, a late night dram after a long and tiring day. My mind shut off the rest of the world and focused only on the man I now held in my arms. I quickly pulled at his shirt, desperate to feel the touch of his warm skin on mine. 

Jamie’s mouth parted from mine long enough so that he could pull his shirt off, letting it fall to his feet. As his mouth found mine again, his hands began their task of undressing me. Thankfully it was summer so that meant only one thin layer he had to pull off before I stood in my shift, clinging to my sweat covered body. 

“Jamie,” I said quietly as his hands caressed my collarbones, a part of my anatomy he seemed to love. He had to peel my shift off my body as it clung to my skin in places. Once it was off, I felt the cool breeze from the open window and welcomed it as my nipples instantly hardened. 

“I will remember how ye look Sassenach, I can never forget how beautiful ye look naked.” Jamie smiled, his hands settling on my hips as I blushed. No amount of time would stop the heat rushing to my cheeks whenever my husband looked upon my naked body and called me beautiful.

The only remaining thing that was in between what I now craved so badly was Jamie’s breeks. He had been wearing his kilt all week, he preferred it in the Summer months for the breeze but he had fallen in mud this morning and I still hadn’t washed it. If he had been wearing his kilt… I would _not_ have taken it off. There was something about a man in a kilt.

There’s something about _Jamie_ in a kilt, I corrected myself. 

Jamie stooped to place sweet soft kisses against my neck as my hands busied themselves undoing the buttons of his breeks. 

I pulled them over his firm arse and down his legs, he kicked them off his ankles and they joined the other pile of clothes. 

“And whenever I canna touch ye Sassenach, whether I’m in a battle or merely across the room from ye at some stuffy party…” Jamie lifted me up by the waist and sat me down on the edge of his desk, “I will think of how it feels when I take ye, and see ye’re face as I give ye pleasure, a pleasure only I can give ye.” He sounded so possessive, staking his claim on me.

“I’m yours.” I whispered, my legs spread wide to take him in. I wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his hip. 

Jamie grunted as he held his cock at my entrance, sliding the tip slowly inside me. A gasp escaped my lips as he pressed deeper, his possession growing. 

“I’m yours” I mumbled against his chest, my mouth leaving a trail of kisses. 

“You’re mine” Jamie said as his hands pressed against the small of my back. He bent to kiss me and as he did he pushed me down to lay flat against his desk. I felt something book shaped underneath my shoulders and reached up and pushed it off the desk. 

Jamie began to thrust into me as his mouth left mine and moved to my breasts. As he pressed deeper into me, papers and books fell to the ground with a ‘whoosh’ and a thud. 

“I’m yours” I said again, my hands clutching onto his hair as his tongue circled my swollen nipples.

My body shook as his mouth kissed down my chest and then he leaned up, his hands finding a home on my hips as he looked down at me. We smiled and then simultaneously moaned as Jamie began to slide home. I held his gaze for as long as I could manage while he took me, claimed me. 

“You’re mine Sassenach.” He grunted, his body shaking and collapsing on top of me, my hands came to grip his back as I climaxed. 

“No’ as comfortable as a bed _mo cridhe_ but Christ,” He breathed deeply, his chin now resting on the top of my breasts, “ye looked so bonny laid out on my desk.”

“How will you ever work here again?” I laughed and lifted my head to kiss him. 

Jamie sighed and pulled out of me, leaving an unwelcome emptiness. “I dinna think I’ll ever look at this desk again the same Sassenach.” 

He lifted his body off mine and held out his hand to pull me up. “I wonder just how bonny you look laid out in the bed?” 

Before I knew what was going on, Jamie grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder so effortlessly like he didn’t have a back problem.

“Jamie!” I shouted, my face level with his bare arse. 

He smacked my own bum and turned to walk out into the hall. 

“Jamie, you’re naked!” I said, “I’m naked! Other people live in this house Jamie, put me down!” I shouted.

“If ye dinna stop shouting Sassenach, the other people in this house _will_ come out to see ye’re bare arse in their face, now be quiet.” Jamie laughed and continued walking naked through the house and up the stairs until we were safely in our bedroom. 


	12. I Owe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day! A wee chapter with Jamie and Bree. Enjoy :)

The sound of a crying bairn jolted him out of bed and on to his feet. Claire stirred and rose her head up from the pillow muttering nonsense about something called a ‘waffle maker’. Jamie didn’t know what a ‘waffle’ was or why Claire was dreaming about making them but he did know how beautiful she looked early in the morning. 

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple, her hands instinctively reached up to touch him. Another cry from the wee bairn and Jamie sighed, he could tend to Claire later. 

Jamie threw on his night shirt and a pair of old breeks, tucking the shirt in haphazardly. He walked downstairs looking for Bree and wee Jemmy but didn’t see them. Following the sound of an unhappy bairn, he walked outside, the moon still high in the sky. 

Bree was pacing up the path from the cabin to the Big House, wee Jem in her arms, wailing his lungs out. Claire told him Jem was ‘teething’ and he felt for the lad. Anything sharp trying to poke through your skin must hurt something terrible. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, shhh” Bree whispered, smoothing her hand over Jem’s round head. 

Jamie made a coughing sound as he approached them so not to startle them. “Och lass, I could hear the wee bairn cryin’ from up in the house.” 

Bree smiled apologetically, “Sorry Da, nothing I do will make him stop crying. I’ve been up all night. It doesn’t help that Roger is away, still plotting out the land.” Jamie noticed tears of frustration spill from Bree’s cheeks and he reached out his arms.

“Give me the bairn a _leannan_ , ye dinna have to do this on yer own.” Jamie took Jem from her outstretched arms, cradling him against his chest. It felt so natural to Jamie to hold a bairn, only more natural that this bairn was his grandson. 

Jamie stuck his pointer finger in Jem’s mouth and winced as Jem bit down with his one new tooth. “Ach, strong bite yer lad’s got.” He laughed and Bree ran her hands through her fiery red hair, the same colour as Jamie’s. 

“I tried that… with my finger.” Bree held up her wrinkly finger for evidence. “But he didn’t like it.” She observed how Jem was now quiet, gazing up at Jamie.

“Perhaps the bairn just likes me better.” Jamie joked and when Bree didn’t laugh he looked up quickly from Jem’s face. She looked so sad, “I didna mean that lass.” Jamie removed his finger from Jem’s mouth and placed his thumb on her wrinkled brow, smoothing out the creasing lines. 

“Sometimes I feel he doesn’t like me, Da. He cries and cries and I just can’t take it!” She threw both hands in the air and sighed. Jamie didn’t want to see Bree cry, he didn’t want her to feel pain at all. 

“That’s what bairns do Brianna, they cry.” He rocked Jem gently in his arms, returning his finger back to Jem’s mouth. 

“I wasna there to hear ye cry _mo chuisle_ or see ye throw a wee tantrum but I ken that bairns have tempers, especially Fraser bairns.” Jamie grinned, remembering his own temperament as a lad, the mischief he caused. 

“The lad is in pain is all, yer Mam said how his teeth are ripping through his skin,” Jamie winced again, “That’s enough to make me wanna cry.” Bree laughed at this, her shoulders dropping with ease.

Bree then smoothed her finger over Jem’s soft round cheek and he met her eyes and smiled. She moved her hand down to his little stomach and tickled him making him laugh and forgetting about Jamie’s finger altogether. 

“There. Happy again.” Bree took a deep breath. 

“Da, can I ask you something?” 

“Anything a _leannan_.” Jem wriggled in his arms and Jamie gave him a pat on the back as he curled him against his shoulder, feeling Jemmy’s breathing slow into a deep slumber. 

Bree crossed her arms over her chest, “Do you ever regret sending Mama back? Sending me back?”

This wasn’t the question Jamie expected, especially not so late in the evening, or early depending how you saw it. 

He didn’t hesitate though, “Aye. Of course. The time I spent apart from yer Mam… well I wasna really living ye ken? I wasna a whole person. And I wish more than anything I coulda been there to hold ye when ye were born, to see yer first steps,” He reached out his other hand and took her hand in his, “when ye lost yer first tooth.” Jamie choked on his words, his emotions tightening his chest. 

“To teach ye to hunt,” Bree laughed, squeezing his hand back, “To notice the little changes in ye as ye grew, to be there for ye when ye got yer heart broke by some idiot fool.”

“I wish all of those things too Da.” Bree smiled.

“But… I didna think I would survive Culloden ye ken? I couldna bear the thought of leaving you and yer Mam here, in this time withou’ me to keep ye both safe. I love ye a _leannan_ , dinna ever think that because I sent ye away that I dinna want ye.” 

He pulled her to him then, cautious of the sleeping bairn between them and held his daughter. Jamie vowed to make up for all the time he had lost with Bree, if he couldn’t get those first 20 years back then he would make the most of the time he had with her now. 

“I love you too Da. It doesn’t matter to me that you weren’t there from the start… as much as I would have wanted you to be. We’re here…” She kissed the top of Jem’s head, “all of us, together.” 

“Aye, together. Now go get some sleep lass, I’ll take the bairn to the house. Yer Mam and me will watch over him.” Jamie rubbed his large hand over Jem’s back, the soft snore coming from the little body warmed his heart. 

“Thanks, Da. I owe you.” She smiled and gave Jem one last kiss before walking towards her own cabin to find much needed sleep.

Jamie watched her walk away and once she was safely inside Jamie spoke softly, “Nah, lass. It’s I who owe ye, for everything.” He turned and walked the few steps back to the house where he took Jem up to his and Claire’s room, laying down beside his wife with their grandchild snug in between them. 


	13. Michael Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If one day, a bhailach,” Jamie said conversationally, “ye should meet a verra large mouse named Michael—ye’ll tell him your grandsire sends his regards.” - A Breath of Snow and Ashes by Diana Gabaldon

I sat on the porch, my feet swinging slowly back and forth to the tune of a song I couldn’t remember all the words to. Mandy was sat on my lap, her little bottom nestled against me and I hummed the melody as I rocked her. 

Jamie came to stand behind me, his hand reaching out to settle against the top of my head. “ _Mo leannan_ ,” he whispered and I tilted my head up to him and he smiled, his fingers brushing against my ear. He bent his upper half and kissed me, our lips joining upside down. 

“Come and sit, Grandda,” I laughed, referring to each other as ‘Grandma or Grandda’ was something I could never get used to, even as I held one of my grandchildren in my arms. 

Jamie’s full weight made the porch creak and moan as he came to sit beside me, his thigh pressed against mine. He reached for my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine and brought our hands to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of mine. 

“Do you think you could build us a pair of rocking chairs?” I asked. 

Jamie smiled, “Aye, I could build ye anythin’ ye like, Sassenach. Now that we’re home.” 

Just then I saw a flash of red and smiled as Brianna came walking up from visiting with the Higgins’. Jem followed her, his hand swinging playfully with Bree’s. 

“ _Mo chuisle_ , are ye too big to sit on ye’re Grandsire’s lap?” Jamie asked Jem as they both came to stand in front of us. All eyes went to Jem as we watched him think, he was nine so it would be very normal for him to not want to sit on Jamie’s lap anymore. But Jem shook his head and Jamie picked him up and set him sideways on his lap, his hand behind Jem’s small back and Jem’s feet brushing against my leg. 

Brianna came to sit beside me, her hand smoothing over Mandy’s curls. 

“I’ve a question to ask ye Jemmy,” Jamie said. “What kind of question Grandda?” Jem replied, looking up at Jamie. 

“Och, well, remember when I told ye, before ye left, that if ye were to see a verra large mouse named Michael, to tell him hello from me?” I grinned, remembering Jamie calling Mickey Mouse, “Michael”. 

“Aye and I saw him! Mam took me and Mandy to Disneyland.” Jem beamed over at Brianna. 

“That’s right, it was just before—I decided to go through the stones again. Thought they should enjoy being kids.” Brianna smiled, she had told us briefly of what had happened, Jem’s kidnapping and the misunderstanding that separated them from Roger for a time. 

“Well,” Jamie gave Jem’s arm a squeeze, “Tell me about this Michael then!” 

Jem became very animated, regaling us with his time in Disneyland. “There’s a giant castle in the middle of the park, so huge!” He held out his arms as wide and tall as he could. 

“And we rode on a carousel and—“ 

“What’s that? Carousel?” Jamie interrupted. 

“Och, it’s a ride, ye sit on a fake horse that goes up and down and then ye spin around while music plays.” Jem replied. 

Jamie looked nauseous at the idea, “I dinna think I could do that _mo leannan_ , watchin’ ye would be enough for me.” 

“It doesn’t go fast Grandda, you could do it.” Jem smiled up at Jamie, “We had ice cream and popcorn and Mam let us eat as much as we wanted to!” I looked over at Bree and she shrugged.

“And Grandda—he’s called ‘Mickey Mouse’, no’ Michael.” Jem laughed, “Ye ken it’s no’ a real mouse, just a person dressed up in a costume.” 

“Aye, yer Mam told me how his head comes off. That’s just sick.” Jamie made a gagging noise. 

Mandy stirred in my arms and opened her eyes, looking around to see everyone staring down at her. “Well hello there, Princess. Have a good nap?” I said, my thumb stroking across her cheek.

She nodded and rubbed her little knuckles over her sleepy eyes. Jem continued to talk about their trip to Disneyland, all the characters they met, the rides they rode. I knew Jamie didn’t understand half of what he was saying but he still gave him his full attention. 

“Cinderella!” Mandy chirped when Jem was describing a parade that went throughout the park. 

“Aye, Mandy, ye remember Cinderella, how she waved at ye?” Jem asked her. 

“Yes! Yes! She’s a Princess, Grandda, a real live Princess. She waved at me and blew me a kiss.” Mandy put her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss to us all. 

“Ye’re my Princess.” Jamie smiled and reached his hand out to lightly tickle just under Mandy’s neck. She giggled and squirmed in my arms. 

“Come sit on my lap, Mandy. Let’s give Grandma a break.” Brianna held her hands out for Mandy to crawl onto her lap and while I didn’t want to let Mandy go I did enjoy not having her full weight on me. I had been sitting on the porch for just under an hour, rocking her as she had slept. 

“And the fireworks!” Jem said, describing in good detail about the lights that would shoot up into the sky and make a ‘bang!’ sound. 

“I wish I coulda been there lad, to have seen it all wi’ ye.” Jamie smiled sadly and my heart squeezed. Knowing that Jamie would never see those things, perhaps in a dream maybe but to never know or experience a part of our grandchildren’s lives. 

“Ye said there was a ride that went very fast?” Jamie asked Jem and he nodded, “Weel, let’s see if I canna go faster!” 

Jamie picked up Jem and moved him to his back, Jem’s hands came around Jamie’s neck and Jamie held his legs in his hands. 

“Jamie! Be careful!” I shouted as the two of them raced off ahead. “Don’t put your back out again!” 

Mandy laughed in delight and Bree and I both joined in as we watched Jamie play with Jem, running in circles and spinning Jem around. 

I stood then from the porch and turned to face Mandy and Bree, offering my hand out to Mandy, “Will you dance with me little princess?” 

“Yes, Grandma!” She smiled and jumped down from the porch, landing solidly on her two feet. I brought her to stand on my toes and held her hands in mine. “Sing the song, Mam! The song!” Mandy chirped as I spun in slow circles with Mandy stepping on my feet.

Bree smiled, “As you wish, Princess Mandy,” Bree began to sing a familiar tune, one I had not heard in a very long time. 

 

“A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep”

 

I then reached my hands down and picked Mandy up, bringing her to sit on my hip and twirled around and around as Bree finished the song. Perhaps Jamie couldn’t go to Disneyland but that wouldn’t stop him or even me, from bringing a smile to our grandchildren’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading these little stories! I am totally up for taking suggestions of characters that you would want to see missing moments about that live on Fraser's Ridge! Either Jamie and another character or even Rachel/Ian, Claire and someone, Bree and someone or people like Lizzie Weymss. Comment down below your Fraser's Ridge character desires!


	14. Dunbonnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was a bit more time in between this update!

It was one of those rare early afternoons, after finishing the day’s work, Jamie and I decided to get back into bed. Not to sleep of course. 

Actually, it was very innocent. 

Looking over at my husband, stretched out at length upon the bed next to me, I couldn’t help but smile. Jamie had kept up his fit figure and was still every bit as handsome as he was when I first met him. 

We were both enjoying the peace and quiet of the house, a rare opportunity. Instead of reading in Jamie’s study or out on the porch, I said that we should curl up in bed with a good book and relax into the pillows. 

It doesn’t take much persuasion to get Jamie Fraser into bed. 

I found myself not able to concentrate on the book in front of me, one that Lord John had so Kindly sent over to us. Jamie had his reading glasses on and quite honestly he was just so cute, laying there with one arm behind his head, glasses on the edge of his nose, a book resting on his solid chest. 

It took all my will power to not pounce on him then and there, glasses and book be damned. 

There was something I wanted to ask him, perhaps that’s why I couldn’t concentrate on my book. 

“Jamie?” I said and he made a ‘hmmph’ sound deep in his throat, his eyes still reading the page before him. 

“When I found you again, I told you a little bit about how I discovered where to find you.”

He laid the book on his chest and looked over at me, “Aye, ye did.”

“With Roger and Bree’s help, we found your name listed in a record of prisoner’s at Ardsmuirand then later on we read about the mysterious ‘Dunbonnet’, which we figured out must have been you.” I said, my body slightly turned towards his in bed. 

“Hmmm, what are ye gettin’ at, Sassenach?” Jamie slid his hand over the curve of my hip.

“Can you tell me more? About what it was really like for you, in that cave for seven years?” I didn’t want to dredge up bad memories but it fascinated me. Jamie has always been this force of nature, a born leader. So to picture him, secluded and alone for seven years is almost impossible. 

Nodding his head, he took off the glasses and placed them and the book on the small table beside the bed. “I can still feel it,” he said softly, “the emptiness.” I reached for his hand while he talked and held it firmly, to remind him that he wasn’t alone now. 

“I went down once a month or so, down to Lallybroch. It would take me — some time,” he took a deep breath, as if he was suddenly reliving those painful years, “before I could talk to Jenny and the bairns. I wasna myself, Claire,” he looked at me and I could almost see it; the loneliness.

“Jenny tells me I lived as a ghost, not really there. Only existing but no’ really livin’,” He moves his hand slowly back and forth over my hip and down my thigh, touching me to make sure I was real.

“And the cave?” I asked.

“Aye, the cave. It was dark, the darkest place I’d ever been.” Jamie closed his eyes and I watched his forehead crinkle and frown. “I was lucky to have sun shine through during the day to read, those were the good days. I would hunt at night, to be sure there were no red coats about.” 

“I didna talk for most of those seven years. It truly was like I was a ghost.” He said and then opened his eyes to meet mine. 

“Claire, I saw ye often in that cave,” his hand cupped my cheek and I leaned in closer, “Ye came to me in my dreams and ye came to me when I lay there, shaking from the pain of losin’ ye.” 

“Sassenach, I —“ he shut his eyes again, tears spilling over his cheeks and I brought my hand up to wipe them away, keeping a firm grip on the side of his face. 

“I’m here now, Jamie. You don’t ever have to go back to that cave.” Pulling him to me, I wrapped my arms around his chest and brought my hand to the nape of his neck, bringing his head to rest on my shoulder. 

“I would very much like to show ye the cave one day, Sassenach, if we ever go back to Scotland.” He whispered against me, his breath hot on my cool skin.

“That would be good, I think. So I wouldn’t have to picture it anymore.” My hand stroked his curls at the base of his skull. 

“Claire, I —I’m very much ashamed to be sayin’ this to ye. I dinna even know why I’m sayin’ it now,” he pulled back to look at me, both his hands holding mine, “Perhaps its the guilt I felt all these years, I must tell ye.”

My heart started to pound in my chest, what on earth could he be about to tell me. “Well what is it, Jamie?” 

“Ye ken I was alone for so long and well when ye came to me in the cave, I — well,” he looked truly ashamed.

“Spit it out please!” I laughed and gave him a cross look. 

“I touched myself, Sassenach!” He finally said and my mouth dropped. Not in disgust but because I really was not expecting him to say that. 

“I thought of you, of course, only you, Sassenach,” he leaned in and kissed my cheek, “Christ, I didna mean to offend ye.”

I laughed and kissed his lips, “You didn’t offend me, Jamie. It’s quite a nice thought I suppose. To think I could bring you comfort even if I wasn’t there.”

He sighed and laughed, his head falling against my forehead, “ _Ah Dhia_ , I only did it when I was desperate ye ken, when I thought my balls would burst and my cock would snap off,” he admitted this with burning red cheeks. 

“I feel I must tell you something as well,” I began and he nodded, “while we were apart… I touched myself too.” I waited for his response but he didn’t say anything, only raised his eyebrows and got a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Did ye think of me when ye did it?” He asked. 

I hit him on the arm, “Of course, you bloody Scot, who else would I be thinking of?” Laughing he pulled me to him to sit on his lap. 

“Och, I dinna ken. But I’m glad ye thought of me, Sassenach.”

Jamie bent his head and began kissing my neck, “Tell me what I would do to ye, what ye would think of while ye touched yerself wi’ those wee hands of yers.” 

Apparently the idea of touching myself aroused him and I felt his excitement growing underneath me. He brought his hand to cup the back of my head and licked from my chin to my collarbones, sending shivers down my spine. 

Going along with whatever he was planning, “I thought of yours hands, how they would touch my breasts.” As I talked he would demonstrate on my body the things I said. His other hand now caressed my nipple over my shift, bringing it to attention. 

“Your tongue against my skin,” he continued to place wet kisses against any visible skin, “Mmmm, yes like that. And when I would enter a finger inside myself —“ I pushed against his tongue on my neck and met his eyes, “it would be your cock, slowly pushing inside me.” Jamie moaned, he quickly pulled my legs around to straddle him and I began to push against his hips. 

“What would you think of?” I asked as his hands slid up the back of my shift and pulled it off, leaving me exposed to him. 

He whimpered as my breasts touched his chest, his own nipples hardening. 

“I thought of yer wee hands, so soft and smooth, touchin’ me down there,” As he voiced his own dreams, I slid my hands to the waist line of his breeks and quickly untied the laces. 

When I tugged them off, Jamie lifted us slightly so I could fully pull them down. “Ye would take my cock in those hands of yers and guide it to yer slit,” I did as he said, “Aye, ye were always wet for me.” 

“Would I ride you like this, Jamie? In the cave?” I asked as I slowly slid against his cock and he entered me. His eyes never left mine, I was his tether to this world as he was mine. 

“Aye, Sassenach.” He groaned, his hands holding my hips and finding a rhythm he liked. 

After voicing our deepest desires that we held onto for those twenty years we were apart, we made love tenderly. Barely blinking, barely breathing. Jamie gave himself to me and I gave myself to him. Two hearts, once separated, now finally come home to be one. 


	15. A Butter Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire have fun with a certain butter churn.

The sun was scorching today, it’s beams a relentless reminder that in this century I was without the convenience of air conditioning. My garden needed tending to so I stood amongst my vegetables and herbs, watering, weeding and collecting. An hour in to this and I’d given up on my many layers and stripped down to just my shift. It’s my own damn house, thank you very much. 

I loved the look and feel of soil on my fingers. There was something so — connecting to feel the earth under one’s hands. To cultivate and bring life to things that once weren’t there. My hands were covered in dirt and I’m pretty sure my face was smudged with it too. 

As I bent over to pick up a particularly stubborn garlic head, I felt a weight come from behind me. As familiar to me as my own flesh, Jamie reached his hand towards the small of my back and held me down so I was forced to stay in my bent position. 

“Jamie, what on earth are you doing?” I clutched the garlic in my hands and tried to peer over at him, standing behind me. 

“I was standin’ in the house, mindin’ my own business, takin’ a look out at the world and what do I see but a nice view of yer very round arse stuck high pointin’ to the heavens.” As he said this I could tell he was aroused, the outline of his hardness pressed against me. 

“So you thought you’d take matters into your own hands, hmmm?” It was quite exhilarating to know I still had this power over Jamie, to make him aroused at any given moment. 

“Aye, Sassenach. I’d verra much like to take ye. And I dinna mean to be gentle about it either.” His voice became deeper, a husky tone that rightfully turned me on. 

He pushed against my back, his hand traveling up the curve of my spine and he took hold of the back of my neck. I jumped a little, his hand surprisingly cold against the moistness of my neck. 

Jamie’s other hand was working it’s way slowly over the side of my hip, admiring the view in front of him. I wiggled my hips slightly and he gave out a low moan, he would not be swayed from this moment for anything. I knew then that if Jamie was dying, his final act would be to take me as he was now. At the abbey, in France, he had come to me, frail and broken from Black Jack’s torture on his mind and body. Only recently had he told me how he thought he would die then, his cock inside me but that _that_ was how he wanted to go. 

While I was quite enjoying this position he’d put me in, my ageing bones would say otherwise. I feared if he kept me bent over for too much longer then I would be stuck, eternally hunched in my garden. 

But Jamie wasn’t quite done with me this way, not yet. His fingers brushed against the small wispy hairs at the base of skull. The hand on my hip inched its way up along my stomach and reached it’s destination on my breast. I knew that in this position they would appear fuller, dangling to and fro. Jamie’s arousal, as well as mine, grew as his finger pressed against the hard bud of my nipple. 

He said he wouldn’t be gentle about it but he bloody well was taking his time. “Jamie,” I urged, my arse pressing back against him. 

“No, not here, Sassenach. As much as I want ye right now, there is a place… ye recall a certain butter churn?”

The words ‘butter churn’ sparked my memory. At the gathering Jamie had confessed his sins to Father Kenneth, one being that he wished to take a woman he’d seen right there on the butter churn. That woman in question was in fact me! I’d never forgotten hearing those words, remembering the very day. The sun had been shining much like it was today so I stripped to my shift. He’d told Father Kenneth how my breasts were swinging back and forth with every turn of the barrel. 

If Jamie wanted to take me on the butter churn — well, I had no objections. 

“I do recall, in fact I recall how you wanted to take a woman… right there against the barrel.” My hands reached behind me and took hold of his thighs, “Press her against the wood, lift her skirts and slide home. Is that correct?”

No words from my husband, only a deep growl like sound. I’ll take that as a yes. 

“Sassenach, come.” As suddenly as he’d pressed himself against me, he stood back, his arm coming to wrap around my waist and pulled me up. Jamie was almost running, Christ, he did want this. 

The pressure on my waist was firm, his grip not slacking as I tried to keep up his pace. The man knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. 

My knees wobbled as I saw the butter churn, stored in our makeshift stable. It hadn’t been used in some weeks and my arms ached at the thought. 

“Which way do you want me, Jamie?” I asked, positioning myself in front of the barrel. “This way…” My back was pressed against the wood, “Or this way?” I turned over so that now my breasts were pressed against it. 

“Ah Dhia, Claire.” He sounded so… thankful. 

“I’ll have ye anyway I can. But I think I’d like tae see yer bonny face.” Grabbing my wrist, he turned me over onto my back, his hand sliding up my body to take hold of the tie of my shift. 

“First, I dinna think ye’ll be needin’ this.” Slowly, he pulled the simple bow apart, the fabric was clinging to my body in certain places where the sun had affected me most. 

He peeled it off of me, like a second layer of skin. Jamie’s gaze was always so direct, his eyes lingering as if he wanted to devour every inch of me. 

“Well, it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked here, now is it?” I gave him a look up and down, my eyes shifting over the breeks and shirt he still wore. “Off. Now.” 

“Aye, ye know how to make a man obey don’t ye, Sassenach?” He laughed, taking his shirt and breeks off in a quick fashion. 

Once he was fully undressed, I let my eyes linger on his body, he wasn’t the only one with an insatiable need to devour. Jamie closed the distance between us, there wasn’t much to begin with, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. 

“Sassenach, Christ, ye’re so beautiful.” 

“You’re really taking this moment right now to appreciate my beauty?” I laughed, “You’re utterly ridiculous.” 

“Why canna I no’? ’Tis a beautiful sight seein’ my wife, naked — stretched out on a butter churn.” 

“Hmmm, but yet you’ve barely touched me on it.” I smiled, my eyebrow quirked up. 

“Dinna fash, _mo nighean donn_ , I’ll touch ye as much as ye like…” he suddenly squatted down, “but first, I must touch ye wi’ my tongue.” 

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

My hand fisted in his hair, the strawberry redness of it a stark contrast to the snow white of my skin. “Jamie,” I sighed, his tongue licking my warm centre, ready for him. The wood was warm against my back as I leaned upon it, my legs couldn’t help but part and spread. 

“Jesus, Sassenach, ye taste so good.” Hearing Jamie take the Lord’s name in vain was always something to behold because it usually had to do with explicit sexual acts. 

Trembling, my legs began to feel weak and I knew if he kept going, his tongue sliding inside of me, that I would come. “Jamie, wait — please.” I tightened my grip in his hair and pulled him up. His mouth crushed against mine and I tasted the very essence of myself. 

Jamie’s hands grabbed my hips as I moved mine to his cock, guiding it to my entrance. “I will be rough wi’ lovin’ ye, Sassenach.” 

I nodded my head, words were lost to me now. With one push forward, he slid home. One of his hands pressed so hard against my waist, I knew come tomorrow that I would have bruises. The other, struck against the wood of the barrel, an echo came from within. “ _Ifrinn_!” 

I sought his mouth and found it, our tongues joining and melding together. His scruff was scratchy against the palm of my hand as I cupped his cheek, my nails slightly digging in to his skin. Jamie winced as I applied more pressure but didn’t stop me. 

As he began a steady rhythm of thrusting up into me, my feet began to lift from the ground. I was thankful that the wood I now lay upon had been sanded and was free from splinters. Jamie’s body rocked so hard against my own that he was pushing me upwards. 

“Jamie, harder.” I moaned and kissed him again. 

He answered by quickly pulling out of me, an unexpected action that made me gasp and plead for his return. With a grin, he looked down at the place of our joining and took hold of himself, sliding it across my clit. Every nerve in my body called out for him to finish, to take me and leave me there, gasping on the barrel. 

I needed him like I needed air. I reached out and took hold of his shoulder, pushing him against me with all my strength, “Jamie Fraser, you take me now or so help me —“

“Aye, I’ll help ye.” _Home. Again. And again._

Jamie pushed forward and up, the cries that left my body were blending with his own. We each took and gave back to the other. A piece of ourselves, coming together. 

He dipped his head to suck on my nipple, his tongue swirling and biting. There was no gentleness in his actions, just as he said. My Jamie held me as I began to shake around him, my body giving over. I felt then that he had come too, his face pressed against my chest, breath hot as the sun. 

Slowly, I slid my feet back down to the ground. Reluctantly and with some hesitancy, he pulled out of me. 

“Did that satisfy you?” I grinned up at him, my arms resting around his neck. 

“I can never get enough of ye, I fear ye will leave me unsatisfied for as long as I live.”

I hit him across the back of the head, “That’s not exactly what a woman likes to here after making love to her husband.”

He chuckled and I felt it vibrate through me, “Och, I’m sorry. I didna mean that it wasn’t good — better than good, Sassenach. I canna even think of a word —“

“Ineffable,” I replied. 

“Ineffable? What does that mean, Sassenach?”

“It’s a word to describe the indescribable.” His hands held me now, gently to him. 

“Aye, that’ll do. That was ineffable. As soon as I take ye, I want ye again.” He kissed my forehead, “And again,” my nose, “again,” my mouth, “I’ll die wantin’ ye, Claire. It never stopped. Not when we were apart and certainly not now.” 

He held me so fiercely I thought he would break me, the fear of losing him was overwhelming. Life was so fragile, it so easily could slip through our fingers. Each moment with Jamie was precious, each day perfect. And each homecoming was pure bliss. 


	16. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jem and Mandy are scared of the storm

A loud crack, followed by a flash of lightening woke me from my deep slumber. My bed was a cocoon of warmth, mostly because of the very large scot next to me, radiating heat. It took me a moment to realise that I felt two small hands on my arm and I squinted, trying to see into the darkness of the room. 

“Oh, hello.” I whispered when I saw Mandy standing at the edge of the bed, her little hands gripped my arm tight as another boom of thunder echoed throughout the sky. 

“It’s alright,” I cooed and sat up in bed, reaching for her to help her climb up. “Just some loud noises, they won’t hurt you.” Mandy settled her little bottom against my lap and her round head fell against my chest. I cradled her in my arms and looked up at the door just in time to see the faint outline of Jem standing in the door, waiting to come in. 

“Come and join us, Jemmy.” I smiled and scooted over in the bed closer to Jamie who surprisingly still hadn’t woke. Usually he was the first one up at the sound of trouble, not that our grandchildren were trouble…

Jem crawled on the bed next to me and I slid my free arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to me. 

“Why aren’t you both in bed with your parents? Surely they can comfort you, hmmm?” 

“Because Mam snores so loud, I canna sleep, even with the thunder,” Jem laughed, laying his head against my side. 

“And Da farts in his sleep!” Mandy chirped, giggles erupted out of both children and a laugh escaped my own mouth. 

“I see, I see… well, you two are both welcome to sleep here tonight. Your Granda Jamie won’t mind, I’m sure.” 

“What won’t I mind, Sassenach?” Came his quiet voice beside me and I looked down at him, one eye staring up at me. 

“Speak of the devil…” Mandy slipped out of my arms and crawled to sit on top of Jamie’s stomach, earning a loud grunt as she bounced on his chest. 

“What are you wee bairns doin’ here so late?” Jamie tried his best to sit up against the headboard, pulling Mandy to sit more comfortably on his lap. 

“Mam and Da arena verra good company when the storm is ragin’,” Jem said and I felt him jump as a flash of lightening illuminated the room. 

“Jamie, will you light that candle please?”

“Aye.” He turned and lit the candle by the bed, casting a soft yellow glow around the room. I knew Jem and Mandy wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon and suddenly I was struck with an idea. Something my Uncle Lamb used to do with me when we spent long nights in a tent somewhere in the desert. 

“Can you hold up that light a bit?” I asked Jamie and raised my own hand in the air as he did. The light and my hand created a shadow on the opposite wall. Moving my hand to make it look like an animal, I tried different shapes. 

“Och, that’s verra good, Sassenach. Where did ye learn that?” Jamie said, almost as amazed as the children. 

I laughed as Mandy and Jem raised their own hands, mimicking my movements, “Lamb had to get creative when I was a child, using whatever we had available. The oldest trick in the book, light… and a hand.” Jamie raised his hand that wasn’t holding the light and attempted to make shapes of his own. 

“That looks like a doggy,” Mandy clapped her hands at Jamie’s shadow which actually did look like a dog with his tongue hanging out. 

“You try a bird Jem,” I said and urged him to lift his hands. Raising both his hands he curved them again and again until they resembled the likeness of a bird flying in the sky. 

“’Tis a bonny bird, Jem.” Jamie smiled and set the candle down back on the night stand with a complaint of his arm aching. 

“Will you tell us a story, Granda?” Mandy asked Jamie, continuing to try and climb up his chest. He grabbed her arms and swayed them in the arm back and forth making her laugh. 

“Aye, I’ll tell ye both a story of how I met yer Grandma.” He looked over at me, his ears turning pink. I knew he would embellish the story as he always did. 

“I was out riding one day with my Uncle who ye willna get to meet and a few other clansmen,” he began “mindin’ our own business, tryin’ to get away from the redcoats.” 

“Did they have swords?” Jem asked from beside me, his eyes wide and fixed on Jamie. 

“Aye, laddie, big long swords that could cut yer hand off!” 

“Well, ye see, in the skirmish my arm got hurt a wee bit,” Mandy reached up and began to pat Jamie’s shoulder, “so I was in a little house waitin’ to be fixed up when Murtagh, my godfather, walks in with this Sassenach!” Jamie points his thumb over to me and I smile, remembering that very day. 

“She was dressed in her shift, no’ verra modest at all now were ye, Sassenach?” I hit him on the side of the arm, surely he could have left that out. 

“Och, ye were a sight to see,” he grinned, “anyway, the Sassenach says her name is ‘Claire Beauchamp’—“

“That’s you Grandma,” Mandy points over to me. 

“Yes, that was me, my name before I married your Granda.” Well… it had actually been Claire Randall but they didn’t need to know that just now. 

“I was sittin’ by the fire, sweating bullets and wincin’ from the pain of my arm when yer Grandma stops Angus, another clansman, from twisting my arm.” Jamie puts his hand on the very shoulder I had put back in place, “she comes over and takes my arm, I hadna said a word to her but she looked at me and then popped my arm back into its’ right place.” 

“Did it hurt?” Jem asked. 

“Oh aye, it did but felt a lot better when yer Grandma’s magic touch healed me.” Jamie slid his hand across the bed to take mine. “We rode on a horse all night together… “

“The rest — is history as they say,” Smiling I brought his hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss on his calloused knuckles. 

“Was that an alright story for ye?” Jamie asked and I noticed that both Jem and Mandy’s eyes were slowly closing. Mandy nodded and smiled lazily as Jamie turned her to fit in between him and I. 

I lay on my back, one arm around Jem and looked over at my husband. We lay in silence, both remembering the day we met, the day both of our lives changed forever. 


	17. 36 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @eclecticstarlightconnoisseur on tumblr for her 43rd wedding anniversary! Here is a special early treat of TFFR. Claire and Jamie on their 36th wedding anniversary!

_“Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone,_  
I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.” 

_-_ Outlander

* * *

 

I woke up on the morning of my thirty-sixth wedding anniversary like I did on any normal day. With my husband’s arms wrapped possessively around me, holding me to his body, and his large hand clasped to my breast. As soon as I began to stir, I felt Jamie wake, his breathing changed and then I felt a small kiss at the back of my neck. 

“Morning, Sassenach,” Jamie said with a deep husky voice, not well used from sleep. 

“Good morning, my love,” I managed to turn in his arms to face him, kissing him thoroughly on the mouth. 

“I’ve a plan for ye today,” he said quietly, eyes still full of sleep, “I’m goin’ to take ye somewhere and keep ye there wi’ me all day, I plan on bein’ very selfish.” He smiled and kissed my lips, and I savoured the feel of his stubble on my skin. 

“Just where are you taking me?” I cooed, pressing my thumb against his cheek. 

“’Tis a surprise, Sassenach.” Jamie pressed me to him and I felt his arousal and I hoped he would act on it but then he pulled back the covers and instead of climbing on top of me, he got out of bed. 

I must have huffed and made a disappointed face because he turned back and kissed me. 

“That can wait, Sassenach, at least til we get where we’re goin’,” he smacked my thigh, making me jump and I resigned to follow his lead and get out of bed, dressing as quickly as I could. 

Jamie quietly led us through the forrest and up a ways until we approached a familiar looking granite ledge. The same ledge we had first come to as we discovered that this place, the ridge would be our home. I remembered that day, almost twelve years ago now. Jamie was full of dreams as he looked out at the land, his farmer’s eye seeing what I could not — houses, crops and stock pens. 

“Monsieur Freseliere,” I said as Jamie walked into the opening where sprigs of wild strawberries were growing. 

“Aye, Madame Freseliere, ye remember.” He smiled and offered his hand for me to take. We hadn’t returned to this place since that day. It was so near to where we lived, close enough to walk to at any moment. So much had happened in the years since I had come back through the stones but the one constant in all of it was Jamie. 

Jamie held me to him, his fingers creating a steady pattern against my back, “We lay here, no’ knowing what was to come. The strawberries, they were a sign that this was our home.”

“A very good sign, despite all the trouble that may have come our way…” I kissed his cheek, “this will always be our home, Jamie.” 

“Come, Sassenach, lie wi’ me for a bit under the sky, I want to hold my wife.” He settled against a tall sycamore tree, the very one we had made love by before and I lay down beside him, his arms cradling me. 

“Would you do it all over again, Jamie?” I asked, letting my fingers press against the rough skin of his chest. 

“Aye, if ye mean marry ye again, Sassenach. I would,” he kissed my forehead and gave a sigh of contentment, “I would marry ye over and over again. I choose ye, always.” 

“And I choose you, Jamie.” I kissed him, “Then let amorous kisses dwell on our lips, begin and tell…” I said and Jamie finished with, “A thousand and hundred score, a hundred, and a thousand more.” 

We lay, holding one another for what could have been hours or merely minutes. There would never be enough time however, and the twenty years we spent apart only made me more aware of the time passing by. 

Jamie spoke and it vibrated in his chest and against my ear, “Ye remember when ye asked me if it bothered me that ye werena a virgin?”

“Yes and you said no,” I smiled up at him, remembering how that same night, the night before our wedding, I got smashingly drunk.

“What did ye really think when I told ye… that I _was_ one?”

I cupped his cheek, kissing the stubble on his jaw, “Well,” I said softly, “It did surprise me. Someone like you, so handsome and kind,” I kissed his lips gently and pulled back to look into his eyes, “that you wouldn’t have had your fair share of women was shocking, honestly.” 

“Shocking?” He grinned, his arm stroking my arm slowly, “Hmm, well I’m glad my first time was wi’ ye, Sassenach.” Jamie laughed, “Ye showed me the proper way of doin’ it and for that I’ll be forever grateful.” He kissed me then, slow and lingering, there was not a moment in my life that I didn’t want to be next to him, hold him and kiss him. 

“You did seem to enjoy yourself that night,” I smiled, placing a kiss against his neck.

“Sassenach, if I recall correctly, ye did too,” he chuckled, his hand smoothing over my head and resting on my back. “But ye maybe didna want to admit it that night, just how much.” He pinched my arse and I jumped, my body pushing against his. 

“Jamie!” I laughed as I sat up to move and straddle his hips. “But you’re right… I didn’t want to admit how much I loved it — being with you.” He held my gaze, his eyes turned from a pale sky blue to a dark ocean blue in seconds. 

“I knew from the way I made ye moan, Sassenach.” Jamie moved his mouth to my neck and kissed me and I shivered from the warmth of his tongue, “how much ye liked it. How much ye like it now.” His hands were on a path up my body, sliding over every curve as they reached their destination at my shoulders and began to pull at my dress. Thankfully I had worn a loose fitting dress with no stomacher, so it would be easy for him. 

“Christ, Claire — ye drive me mad wi’ wantin’ ye, another thirty six years wi’ ye will no’ be enough to dull my need of yer body on mine,” Jamie tugged my dress over my shoulders, my breasts now free of the fabric and his hands quickly covered them. 

“Then let’s live forever, Jamie,” I said softly against his mouth and he smiled as my hands lifted off his own shirt and tugged at his kilt. Once the barrier of our clothes was dealt with, Jamie held me tightly to him as he flipped us over and laid me back onto the ground. 

In one quick movement, he had my thighs parted and he slid home. I would never get enough of the feel of him inside me, that stirring deep within my belly. With kisses, we showed our love to one another on that ridge covered in strawberries. Jamie held me as my body let loose my desire for him, and he trembled above me. 

“Ye are blood of my blood, Sassenach,” Jamie breathed heavily against my chest as he settled his body over mine. 

“And bone of my bone, Jamie.” I held him to me, stroking the soft auburn curls between my fingers. In the thirty-six years of my marriage to Jamie, only sixteen of them had been spent with him. He gave me children, only one however, was now here with me, her own fiery red hair an echo of her father’s. 

“I love you, Jamie.” He met my mouth with a kiss. 

“And I you, Sassenach.” 


	18. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire recalls a time with roses

I knelt down in my garden and with the help of Bree, we collected all of the fruits and vegetables that were ready to be harvested. I still hadn’t gotten used to her being back, home and safe with us. Every now and then I would get a flash of her red hair and be struck with a new wave of emotion. 

I was looking over at her now, my hands frozen on a large carrot. She stood, wiping dirt from her skirt and looked over near the house. 

“Those are new,” Bree pointed out the beautiful rose bush growing alongside the house. 

I smiled, looking over at them and noticed how nicely indeed they were turning out. With a little bit of love and a lot of handwork, I had managed to find the perfect spot to let them grow. 

“Yes, Jamie brought them home one day from the trading post,” I shielded my hand over my eyes from the blinding sun, “It’s just a short distance from here, the Beardsley’s trading post.” 

“Beardsley’s?” Bree asked, “As in Josiah and Keziah?”

“The very ones. Of course it’s not them doing the trading.” I stood and walked closer to the house, leaving my basket of herbs in the garden. “It’s a rather long story to whom it belongs to,” I shivered, remembering the time Jamie and I found Fanny Beardsley in her home and the events that followed left us in the care of her baby, Alicia, until we managed to find a suitable home for her with the Brown’s. 

“Didn’t Da say that his mother, Ellen had a rose bush at Lallybroch?” Bree followed closely behind me as I took a seat on the front step of the house. 

“Yes she did, you’ll have seen them actually.” I smiled and stroked a lock of her hair, pushing it behind her ear. “He said his mother planted that late blooming rose bush and had tended to it up until she died.” Sighing, I ran my hand lightly over Bree’s back, tracing a circular pattern with the tip of my finger. 

“When I was there the first time,” I looked over at Bree, “the rose bush was of course still there, it only needed some attention.” 

“Did you bring it back to life, Mama?” My daughter laid her head against my shoulder. 

“Yes, I suppose I did.”

_______

_The sun was beaming down on my neck, their was dirt covering the bottom of my skirts. “Damn this rose bush!” I shouted, and kicked a bit of the dirt near the door._

_“What did the rose bush ever do to ye, Sassenach?” Jamie said, creeping up behind me._

_I put my hands on my hips, giving him a ‘try me’ look and he backed off instantly but not without first laughing at the state of me._

_“I ken yer supposed to be one wi’ the earth and all, mo cridhe, but this,” he looked me slowly up and down, “is takin’ is truly to heart.”_

_I swatted my hand at him, hitting the sleeve of his shirt, “Oh stop it! How else am I supposed to tend to it?” Jamie walked closer, sliding one arm around my waist. “And you’re not exactlysqueaky clean, hmm.”_

_He looked down at his mud stained breeks, “Aye, yer right, Sassenach.” Jamie brought his other hand to my waist, pressing me flush against him. “I guess that means ye need to wash me down.” Jamie raised his eyebrows in a rather suggestive manner before kissing me._

_“Oh does it now?” His lips were warm and tasted of salt, “I need to finish trimming this back and then I shall see to your dirty knees my Laird.”_

_Jamie moaned against my mouth, his hands leaving a trail of dirt along my sides, “My knees arena the only thing that are dirty my Lady.” His hands moved down to cover my arse and I felt almost guilty for being fondled so thoroughly right next to Ellen’s rose bush. It was as if she was there, watching, her presence lingering in the bright red blooms._

_“I’ll ask you to Kindly remove your hands,” I squirmed out of his arms, “from my arse.”_

_Pouting, Jamie pressed his lips together tightly. “That’s no’ what ye said last night, Sassenach… if ye recall the way you —“_

_“Shhh!” I laughed, looking over at Mrs. Crook only a few feet away attending to the laundry._

_“Fine,” Jamie turned towards the entrance to the house, “Tend to yer rose bush and then I expect ye upstairs and ready to wash!”_

___________

Jamie had spent the evening rubbing off the dirt from my hands, kissing the tip of a finger every time one was sparkly clean. That was now more than 30 years ago… a lifetime. 

“There’s Da,” Bree lifted her head from my shoulder and he spotted us the same time we saw him. 

“My lovely lasses,” he called out to us, opening his arms as Bree rose to meet him and embraced her in a tight hug. 

“I’m going to check on Mandy, she should be waking up from her nap soon,” Bree kissed Jamie on the cheek and turned to head back down to the smaller cabin. 

I gave a gentle pat to the now vacant seat beside me and Jamie sat beside me, his arm quickly slipping around my waist. 

“’Tis good to have her home, isn’t it, Sassenach? And the wee bairns.” He tapped his fingers lightly on my side. 

“And Roger,” I added. 

“Aye,” he laughed, “Him too.” 

“Jamie…” I rested my head against his shoulder, “do you remember the time I fixed up your mother’s rose bush? At Lallybroch?”

He was silent beside me for quite some time and I wasn’t too sure if he’d even heard me. I turned my head up slightly to see him smiling. 

“Oh aye, Sassenach. Ye were cursin’ and fightin’ the wee thing all day. And that evenin’…” His eyes met mine and I saw a fire blazing behind them, a deep desire I had been the subject of for many years. 

“Why do ye speak of it?” Jamie placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. 

I ran my hand slowly along the inside of his palm, “Bree pointed out our own rose bush and I was just telling her how you bought them for me, as a reminder of your mother.”

“And a good reminder they are.” He sighed, I knew he would be thinking of Ellen and I wished as I did every time her name was mentioned, that I could have met the first woman in Jamie’s life. 

“Since yer talkin’ of rose bushes, do ye perhaps need to clean any areas that are particularly dirty, Sassenach?” I lifted my head from his shoulder to meet his stare, his eyes a dark blue. 

“I do have a bit of dirt on my hands, now that you mention it.” I brought one hand in front of his face for him to inspect. 

He kissed my knuckles, the stubble of his cheek rasping roughly against my skin. “I was maybe hopin’ ye had dirt somewhere else.” Jamie slid his hand across my thigh.

“Jamie Fraser!” I laughed, squirming at his touch, “How on earth would I even get dirt there,” I nodded my head towards my thighs. “It would be impossible with these skirts.” 

My belly was a tight bundle of nerves and my legs began to tremble slightly as he slid his hand across my ankle and up my calf. 

“It wouldna be impossible, Sassenach.” He kissed the spot just under my ear, “I can think of a few ways it would be verra possible.” 

Desperate to see just how he thought it was possible, I place my mouth firmly against his, begging for his hands to touch me further. He decided it was rather impolite to be touching me like this out on the front porch of our home, so he swept me up in his arms and carried me to our bed. 

“Sassenach,” he groaned, “look at all that wee dirt between yer legs.” 

I giggled like a child and spread myself open to him, “That’s _not_ dirt, Jamie.” 

“Och, it isn’t? I need to take a closer look.” Jamie bent his head between my legs, sending me over the edge with the distinct smell of roses drifting through the air. 


	19. Seen and Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie are interrupted

My latest attempt at growing mold on a loaf of stale bread had worked out perfectly. In my past attempts the bread had been confiscated and eaten before I had a proper look at the growing bacteria. This time however I had stashed it away up high on one of my shelves and placed jars of liquids in front of it. 

All that was left was to extract the mold and start to make the actual penicillin. I stood in my surgery, my mind focused on the task before me, oblivious to the thumping and knocking of Jamie walking around the house. 

He had woken up this morning with the desire to rearrange his study and move around all the furniture. So I left him to his own devices and hid myself away in my surgery. Usually no one bothered me in here unless of course they were in need of immediate medical attention — everyone was scared of my concoctions. 

Thirty minutes later, I had the penicillin simmering in the pot, I knew it would take awhile so I went back to my surgery to clean up my mess. When I walked in the room, Jamie was perched on the counter. “Well hello there.” I smiled and walked to him, giving him a quick kiss.

“Did you rearrange your furniture to your liking?” I mused and tidied my syringes away. 

He started to swing his legs like a little child, “Aye, wasna much furniture to move but I like it much better this way.” 

Jamie was silent as he watched me clean my surgery, simply watching my every movement. I tucked away the remaining loaf of bread on the shelf and came to stand in front of him. 

“Do you need anything?” I asked, slowly running my hands over his thighs. 

“No,” he shook his head, “Just wanted to come see ye piddle wi’ yer wee herbs and such.” 

“Well I don’t have many more wee herbs,” I rolled my r’s like him, “to grind today. The penicillin won’t be ready for a few hours.” 

“So ye’ve some free time, eh Sassenach?” Jamie raised he brow and placed his hands at my hips, bringing me forward. 

I smirked and slid my hands around his arse, “It seems I have a spare minute.” I sighed as he dipped his head and started kissing behind my ear. 

“A minute is all I need, _mo cridhe_ ,” He laughed against my skin and then he pushed me back so he could jump down from the counter. Jamie’s hands were still on my waist and he picked me up and sat me down where he had been. 

“I hope you last longer than a minute,” laughing, I hooked one leg around his waist and slid my other hand down to his kilt, bunching up the fabric. 

“I’ve been wantin’ ye all morning, Claire…” he kissed my collarbones, “I dinna know how long I can last once I’m inside ye.” 

Jamie’s hands inched up my skirt and touched my bare thigh making me press my hips forward and I moved to the edge of the counter. He really had been wanting me all morning — when I touched his cock, he was hard and pulsing in my hand. “Christ,” he moaned and pulled my skirts up to my waist and angled my hips. 

With a fevered kiss to my mouth, Jamie pushed forward and slid home. Every time I had an aching need, he filled it. Even when I didn’t know I needed him, he was there, inside of me, reminding me just how badly I needed him. For as long as I held him in my arms, I knew all would be right with the world. 

A thin line of sweat broke out across my forehead as I arched my back and put my hands on his bare arse under the kilt. “Faster,” I moaned and leaned my head to the side as he licked up my neck. 

“Yer salty,” he sighed and nibbled on my ear lobe. 

“That’s because I’ve got a bloody hot scot inside of me,” I laughed and then cried out as he pushed deep in me, against my back walls. I clenched my thighs around him and with my hand I pulled his face up to mine and crushed my lips to his. 

I closed my eyes and got lost in the taste of his mouth and the feel of him sliding in and out of me. I knew we were both close because our breathing was becoming ragged with every second. My pulse quickened and my ears started to ring — that’s why I didn’t hear the door of the surgery open or the loud gasp and curse from Roger as he stood in the doorway. 

“Oh Holy God,” Roger stared at us on the counter and I knew he was getting an eyeful. My hands squeezing Jamie’s arse and his cock sliding in and out of me. Not that he could see that because of the layers of kilt and skirts but the motions and sounds were all implied. 

“Roger,” I gasped and at the name Jamie froze and turned to look at him. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I muttered and turned my head to the side to avoid making further eye contact.

Jamie didn’t soften inside of me however, in fact I felt him twitch and he pulled out slightly so that only the tip was touching me. “Don’t just stand there, man.” Jamie looked at Roger, “Get out!” 

Roger mumbled another apology and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. I turned my face to look at Jamie and saw his eyes were a deep shade of blue. “Do you think he heard?”

“Christ, Sassenach… he saw me plowin’ into ye. What am I goin’ to say to the lad?” Jamie pressed his forehead against mine. 

“You’ll say nothing, Jamie Fraser!” I kissed the tip of his nose, “Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen, shall we?” I was so close and I didn’t want Roger’s interruption to leave me unsatisfied so I moved forward on the counter and more of Jamie’s cock slid into me. 

“It’s not like you’re exactly… put off by the idea of someone seeing you.” I moaned as he started to thrust back into me. 

“Well,” he sighed, “perhaps yer right. Because they see how I claim ye, how I make ye mine and no one else’s.” Jamie rolled his hips into me.

“I am yours, Jamie,” moaning, I leaned back on the counter and let my orgasm wash over me, letting the pleasure of the afternoon take me. 

“Aye, yer mine, _mo nighean donn_.” Jamie pressed forward and then covered his body on top of mine, breathing in the salty scent of our love making. “Yer mine, forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! My first week back to school but I hope to get into more of a routine


	20. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers from "The Fiery Cross"

Glancing over at Claire, who was sitting beside him on the bed, Jamie smiled to himself and reached out to touch her smooth skin. She didn’t turn her head to gaze down at him, but simply took his hand in hers, holding it gently.

It had only been two months since that dreadful day when Roger and Fergus brought Jamie home, bleeding and near death because of a venomous snake bite. He was certain he would die, so certain, that he told Roger his last words, his last wishes… just in case. 

But he had been spared, as he always was. Jamie was glad his own wife was a healer, gifted in potions and medicines. It seems God has a sense of humor, giving him Claire who was always there to mend his wounds and tend to his ailments. She was his better half, the good part that made him whole. 

“Sassenach,” he whispered and finally she stirred, letting the book fall against her breasts. 

“Yes, darling?” She smiled, a gentle smile that warmed his soul. 

“I ken ’tis awfully cold outside, it bein’ the middle of winter and all… but I havena been outside in nearly twa months.” As Jamie said this, his body shivered slightly, already feeling the chill creep in from the outside. 

“There’s several feet of snow out there, Jamie! You’re still not well,” Claire frowned, her hand coming to push back the copper curls from his forehead. “Your body temperature is rather hot, however, perhaps a few minutes might do you some good.”

“Aye, only a few minutes for some fresh air, mo nighean donn.” Jamie smiled, suddenly filled with a bit of purpose. He had been so weak, laying day after day in their bed, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have a normal routine… _almost._

With Claire’s help, they managed to walk down the stairs and out the front door, taking a seat in the wooden chairs on the small porch. 

“Enough fresh air for you?” Claire smirked, keeping a steady eye on Jamie. 

“Aye, Sassenach. This will do.” He said, taking a deep breath full of the cold winter air. 

“To be quite honest, I’m surprised you’ve last this long without going outside,” Claire wrapped her arms around herself and it occurred to Jamie then that Claire wasn’t filled with a heated sickness and that she would be cold sitting out here in the snow. 

“Come sit wi’ me, mo ghraidh, share in my warmth.” Jamie gave his knee a pat, saw the hesitation in Claire’s face and opened his arms for her. She stood quickly, and came to sit gently on his lap, huddling close to his chest. 

“Does this hurt you?” She asked, looking into his eyes. 

“Nah, it’s my calf that hurts me, no my lap. You do weigh a few stone though, Sassenach. I see I kept my promise to never let ye go hungry.” Jamie smirked, giving Claire’s arse a firm squeeze. 

“Even on the mend from a deathly snake bite and James Fraser is still making snide remarks to the woman who helped save his life,” Claire chuckled and settled into his arms which came to wrap around her. 

“That should be a good thing no? If I can joke, it means I’m no dying,” Jamie smiled. Taking another deep breath, he looked out across the pure white of the snow on the land. Their land… their home. 

“I didna know that this place would be what it is — our refuge. I had hoped we would find our home here, Sassenach, but it’s more than that.” He placed a gentle kiss to Claire’s shoulder. 

“So much has happened, Jamie.” Claire leaned her head against his, and her hand rested on the nape of his neck. “Mostly good, but some bad.” Her gaze flicked down at his calf, resting at an awkward angle. 

“But you’re right… it’s our sanctuary.” She sighed, content. 

They were silent for a time, both enjoying the silence and the peace of their surroundings. When winter came to the Ridge, it was a quiet time, as everyone stayed indoors to keep warm. There wasn’t many activities to keep one occupied in winter, save what two people did in the warmth of their bed. As Jamie held his wife in his arms and felt the steady beat of her heart against his own chest, he thanked God again for giving her to him. 

“Claire, I feel I’m the luckiest man alive. And I am alive because of ye, mo cridhe. Ye’ve saved my life more times than I care to admit, and in return I’ve save yers a time or two,” he grinned, and then kissed Claire soundly on the mouth. 

“As long as you live, Jamie — I will always be here to save you. From whatever harm you find yourself in you _bloody scot_ ,” Claire laughed, “I _will_ save you.” Suddenly, her smile faded and her hands came to grasp both sides of his head, holding his gaze with her own. “You won’t get away from me that easy Jamie Fraser. I can’t bear to live on this earth without you.” 

“Sassenach,” Jamie’s voice cracked and he kissed her deeply, pushing aside the chill that now crept into his bones. “I love you, a nighean donn. I have loved ye from the moment I saw ye, I will love ye ’til time itself is done, and so long as you are by my side, I am well pleased wi’ the world.” He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed in. 

“Mo ghraidh, ’tis a wee bit cold now, perhaps we can go inside.” Jamie said and Claire rose from his lap and proceeded to help him back up the stairs and to the warmth of their room. 

As Jamie settled back against the pillows, he looked up at Claire. They had their own way of communicating, as married people often did after a time. Slowly and very carefully, she climbed to sit on his lap, straddling his hips. 

In seconds, she was bare, her shift now lying on the floor beside the bed. Jamie hadn’t been lucid enough to make love to his wife since the bite, and so he took his time, praising her body, treating it with care. 

His mouth found her breasts and he kissed them tenderly, stroking the soft skin of her belly. With every sigh and moan that left her lips, Jamie’s heart squeezed a little more. Claire managed to rid Jamie of his clothes and finally she took hold of his cock and guided it into her. 

With a satisfied groan, he held her hips, rocking back and forth the best he could. Unable to move as he wished, Claire orchestrated rolling her hips, moving against him with a firm pressure and when she began to bounce slowly up and down, his eyes shut tight, overcome in the sensation of feeling her around him so completely. 

“Sassenach,” he cried out and her lips met his in a sweet embrace as they gave themselves over to one another. Claire rolled them to the side, being careful not to disturb his leg. Her hand cupped his cheek, and he wound his hand into her thick mass of curls. 

“My love,” she sighed quietly. 

“Mo ghraidh.” Jamie said, in the language of his heart. 


	21. Bear Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 'Drums of Autumn' after the bear attack. The italic chunks are straight from the book!

_“I’ll be fine now, Sassenach,” he said. Restored by food and whisky, he seemed to be suffering no lingering ill effects from his battle with the bear. What he’d feel like in the morning was another question, I thought._

_I was beyond worrying about that, or anything else, though; my head was spinning from the effects of adrenaline, whisky and tobacco, and I crawled off to fetch my blanket. Curled up by Jamie’s feet, I drifted drowsily off to sleep, surrounded by the scared fumes of smoke and liquor, and watched by the dull, sticky eyes of the bear._

At some point in the night, I awoke to find that I was shivering and my teeth clattered noisily together. My hands drifted down over my body, in search for my thin but warm blanket, but came up empty. It was too dark to see anything around me, for the fire had gone out and all that was left were embers and ash. 

My head still felt rather heavy and if I moved too quickly, the world started to spin. Resigned to sleep in the cold, I lay back and curled up on my side near Jamie’s feet; only as I reached a hand to touch his boot clad feet, I realized I was actually touching the rock he had been sitting on. 

“Jamie,” I whispered quietly, not sure if the Tuscarora were still with us. 

I heard a deep growl from my left, that sounded an awful lot like the same bear Jamie had killed. It was no use to try and get up and move, one wrong step and I would stumble over the edge and surely die. 

If it was another bear, I decided I best lay flat on my back and feign death. The growl came closer and I felt something wet nudge against my thigh. _The animal’s nose. It must be._

Stricken with fear, I shut my eyes tight, praying that it would all be over quickly. But then the deep growl of the bear turned into a Scottish grunt I was all too familiar with and was then all to aware of the nakedness of my husband who was looming above me. 

With only the faint moonlight to see by, I reached my hand upwards and was greeted with the soft curls on Jamie’s head. He was silent as he nuzzled against me, sniffing and pushing me. His tongue was hot and wet on my skin; sucking and nibbling in all the right places. 

Another deep growl, and I felt hands undressing me, slowly removing each layer. Once I lay bare, the beast that was Jamie pressed himself flat against me. His skin was hot with fever, and I shivered at the drastic change of temperature. He said nothing, only kissing my neck and breasts. 

I smelled a whiff of blood, and knew not all of it would be human. No doubt I would have the evidence of this interaction smeared across my body come morning. 

Filled with adrenaline as I had been before I had drifted to sleep, Jamie must not be able to get to sleep. I would comply, letting him take from me what he needed and surrender myself. 

Not that there was a choice as I arched my back and felt what I had thought was a wet nose of an animal slide between my legs. With a gentle gasp, I parted my thighs as Jamie pushed himself inside of me. 

It was slow and tender, the kind of coupling that comes with the pitch black of the night; only able to use touch to communicate with each other. 

I felt like a limp noodle, being stretched and pulled at each end. My limbs hung heavy by my side and try as I might to touch him back, the effects of the night were too strong. The only thing I could do was moan with pleasure each time Jamie thrust forward. 

A yelp escaped my mouth as Jamie bit down on my shoulder, making me squirm at last. I felt him vibrate with laughter above me, then sink he teeth down on my nipples once again. 

The curly hair tickling my chest felt eerily similar to the fur of a beast, and I froze in fear that this was all some kind of nightmare and that I was being torn to shreds out of my dream state. 

But Jamie felt too good to be a dream, so I relaxed against the ground once again, sighing quietly as he started to ram his hips into mine. 

I often thought that Jamie had a beast within him while he made love, and sometimes that beast was gentle but other times he would be set free. This encounter was both at the same time. Languid with fever and injury, Jamie was tender but his hips rammed forward with an urgency to take what was his. 

At last, however, Jamie trembled above me, grunting as the very beast he had killed. I let out my own cry of pleasure, and sank back into the oblivion of sleep. 

When I woke hours later, the Indians were gone and had taken the bear with them, thankfully. Searching and finding my comb in my small deerskin pouch, I began to slowly comb through the bird’s nest that was my hair. 

_Jamie lay a short distance away on his back, hands crossed, peaceful as the carved effigy on a sarcophagus._

I wasn’t in a hurry as I ran the horn comb through my tangle of curls, so I watched as Jamie slept, having that opportunity so rarely. I felt rather at peace in the wildwood which was odd considering I had once felt at home and in my natural place in the sterile wall’s of the hospital. 

_The ends of my hair brushed my naked shoulder blades with a pleasant, tickling feel, and the air was cool enough that the small breeze made my skin ripple with gooseflesh, my nipples standing up in tiny puckers. So I hadn’t imagined it, I thought, with an inward smile. I certainly hadn’t taken my own clothes off before retiring._

The events of hours before came back to me in fragments. As I pushed back the thin blanket, I gasped quietly at the sight of dried blood smeared on the insides of my thighs and over my belly. Quickly surveying the rest of my body, I drew a finger between the wetness of my legs, and determined the musky scent was not my own. A pink bite mark covered my shoulder and smiled then, remembering how the large bear like human moved against me only hours before. 

_“No wonder you’re still asleep,” I said in accusation. The sun had touched the curve of his cheek, lighting the eyebrow on that side like a match touched to kindling. He didn’t open his eyes, but a slow, sweet smile spread across his face in answer._

Pushing the horn comb back into the depths of my pouch, I then crawled over to where Jamie lay still as a statue. 

“Wake up fuzzy bear,” I nudged my nose against his chest in imitation of the beast. “Time to play,” I chuckled from deep in my belly. 

One slanted blue eye opened, followed by its matching brother and they both looked back at me with an appraising look. “Ye’re covered in blood, Sassenach,” Jamie reached a hand towards my belly in question and I squirmed as his fingers tickled my skin. 

“Not by my own doing,” grinning, I leaned down to kiss him squarely on the mouth. “I recall a certain large animal coming to me in the dark of night.” 

“Oh aye?” Jamie smirked, the curl of his lip granting me access to the depths of his mouth. A hand came to the small of my back as he swirled his tongue with mine. “I hope the beast was at least gentle wi’ ye, Sassenach.” 

“He was… at first.” I kissed his jaw, and then moved my mouth against his neck, feeling the bob of his Adam’s apple. His hand tightened on my back, fingers digging into my skin as my tongue traced his collarbones. 

“And did ye enjoy it? Havin’ the beast?” Jamie inquired, moving his other arm to settle behind his head, relaxing as I moved southward. 

I nodded, tickling his thighs with my hair. “I was frightened, thinking it was a real beast, sniffing me for a suitable meal, but then I realized…” I moved my tongue along the length of his cock and he fisted his hand into my hair. “It was.”

Jamie laughed, and then groaned as my tongue moved on the tip of his cock. Early as it was, he was hard in my hand and a gentle throbbing began in between my own legs. I spent time licking and sucking on his cock, forcing Jamie to lay as still as I had been the night before. But as I watched his eyes shut tight and felt the muscles of his thighs clench, I left his cock with a final kiss and moved my hips in line with his. 

“This is the most beautiful sight, to have my wife above me, surrounded by a wild forest,” Jamie’s hands gripped my waist and I sank down on him, this time it was my turn to unleash my own beast from within. 


	22. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 'Drums of Autumn' | Jamie & Claire

_BANG!_

“Damn it,” I muttered under my breath. Fixing the rifle steadily in my hands, I planted my feet on the ground just as Jamie had instructed. He had watched me shoot a few times before leaving me on my own to fetch wood for the night. 

I was glad to not have him staring over my shoulder every time I attempted to shoot the target he had set up some twenty feet away on a log stump. Jamie was nearly perfect at everything he set his damn mind to, shooting being one of those things. 

When we’d first been married, I had learned how to properly use a knife in case I ever needed to protect myself, and days later I had used my new skill to shove my blade into a redcoat deserter who was attempting to rape me. 

Now, in the back country of North Carolina, I picked up a rifle and asked my husband to teach me how to aim and shoot. _Like any proper lady, of course._

I’d nearly hit the target several times, but for some reason I couldn’t shoot the damn thing. Taking a step forward, I inhaled slowly as I had seen Jamie do before, and held up the rifle, squinted my eye and pulled the trigger. 

_BANG!_

This time I let a smile spread across my face as I watched the target fly off into the trees. Before I got too cocky, I walked forward and set up another target to practice with and then took my place with the gun. 

Just as I was about to pull the trigger I heard the soft crunching noise of Jamie’s steps behind me. Deciding I wanted to show him my newly acquired skill, and wanting to impress him a bit, I squared my shoulders, aimed and shot. 

_BANG!_

I watched the last bit of smoke mingle with the crisp air, and turned to face Jamie who was setting logs of wood near the fire pit. “How was that, teacher?” I smiled. 

Grinning, Jamie dropped the rest of the wood to the leafy forest floor and came to stand in front of me. “Och, yer gettin’ better wi’ every shot, Sassenach. I wouldna want to be on the other end of that rifle.” 

“Then don’t give me a reason to put you there,” I smirked, propping the gun on its side near a tall tree. “I never thought I would need to use a gun,” I sighed, stepping forward to wrap my arms around Jamie’s waist. 

“I dinna want ye to have to know how, _mo nighean donn_ , for that means I’m no there wi’ ye to protect ye when ye have to use it.” Jamie planted a kiss on my forehead, “But it gives me peace of mind to know ye can defend yerself if the time comes.” 

“You’re right.” I leaned into his body, letting his arms wrap around me. “I’m trading my scalpels for bullets.” 

“Ye have a steady wee hand with a blade, Sassenach. No wonder ye’ve picked up a knack wi’ a gun.” Jamie smiled, and I raised my left hand to run my fingers through his curls but arm was too sore to move it any further. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I clenched my lips together, “My arm bloody hurts!” Pulling my arm back to hug against my chest, I rubbed the sore muscles where my shoulder was. 

“Aye, that’ll be from the kickback of the gun,” Jamie observed, watching as I poked at my arm. “Here, let me.” He smiled and set his large hands on my upper arm, and I moaned at the feeling as his warmth spread through to the hurt muscles. 

“That feels wonderful, Jamie.” Sighing I smiled lazily up at him, “Let me take off this knit shawl so you can properly rub it.” 

I felt Jamie’s body twitch and looked up at him as I started to pull off my shawl. “What?” I asked, noticing his amusement. 

“Och, I was just thinkin’ about somethin’,” He grinned, his fingers tapping against his thigh. 

I pulled my shawl off and set it nearby, making sure not to get leaves in it. “Well you better spit it out, James Fraser or I shall pick up that gun!” 

He laughed, clearly amused with himself and then brought both his hands to cup my cheek. “Twas only thinkin’ about riddin’ ye of all yer wee layers to give ye a proper rub down, Sassenach.” 

I put my hands on my hips, and looked him up and down. “Well…” I smirked and Jamie’s eyebrow curved up. 

“Sassenach,” he almost growled and walked behind me. I felt his body heat on my back, nearly shaking at the contrast the the crisp autumn air around me. I couldn’t wait until we had the cabin built and we could sleep with four walls instead of our current situation. 

Jamie’s fingers were swift and steady on my laces as he pulled and tugged, freeing me from my constraints. I let out a breath as he began to pull the material off my shoulders, and did shiver when he placed a wet kiss to my skin. “Ye’ve verra fine smooth skin, _mo graidh_ ,” Jamie whispered. 

“And you’re supposed to be rubbing that skin, if I recall…” I stammered out, feeling weightless as Jamie stripped me off my dress and left me in my shift and stockings. Even though it was still daylight out, we were completely alone since Ian had gone hunting to bring back game. 

“I’ll take care of ye, Claire.” Jamie slid his hand down my arm, pressing my back to his front and I felt his arousal press through the thin layers of our clothing. “I always do, don’t I?”

Grabbing my hand, he led me over to our makeshift tent of sorts and I laid down on the bed of blankets. “Twas yer left arm, no?” Jamie asked and I nodded my head, watching as he moved to sit on the ground beside me. 

“I’ll be glad to no have to sit on the ground, Sassenach, when the house is built and we have a proper bed,” Jamie grunted as he adjusted his sitting position. “I suppose I must admit I’m no as young as I used to be, ye ken.” 

“But you’ve the hands of a strong warrior still,” I remarked, closing my eyes as he began to slowly rub my tender arm. 

“Aye, that I do. I havena lost all my faculties, Sassenach.” I heard the smile in his voice, “And neither have ye.” Just then I felt his other hand slap the side of my bottom and I squeaked, opening my eyes to find him grinning down at me. 

“Enough of that!” I attempted to swat at his arm, but he stopped me, laying it back down at my side. 

“Shhh, mo cridhe, lie still.” Jamie instructed, so I complied, but kept my eyes open and watched him. 

My arms weren’t only sore from target practice with the gun but from constantly carrying wood for the fire or sharpening the few weapons that Jamie had on hand. This new life of ours was dangerous, here alone in the woods. But I knew soon we would have tenants and a house to call our home… it was just a matter of time. 

“Do you think we’ll have the cabin built before the snow?” I asked, looking up at Jamie’s concentrated face. 

His fingers worked deeply into my skin, and I heard him chuckle softly as moans escaped my lips. “Aye, Sassenach. Willna be too long, should be quicker when Ian comes back from huntin’ too.” 

“And this is just the wee cabin,” He added, “Then I’ll build the bigger house for ye and ye shall have yer wee surgery to do all yer medicines,” Jamie smiled and then bent his head to kiss me. 

Jamie pushed the shift further down my shoulders and I arched my back, letting it slide down to my waist and laid back. I felt his eyes on my breasts and then felt his hand cup one gently. 

“Yer so beautiful, Claire.” Jamie smiled softly, stopping his massage on my arm. “I could stare at ye for hours and never tire of lookin’ at ye — I could touch ye for days and still ache.” 

He pressed his thumb lightly on my hardened nipple, my mouth parted, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. His eyes searched my own, and then trailed down my neck and chest to where his hand was now massaging my breast. “Ye’ve the loveliest breasts, Sassenach. Have I told ye that?”

I laughed quietly, “Yes, indeed you have.” Leaning up, I kissed him slowly. “Many times… but I’ll never tire of hearing it.” 

“Will ye tire of me showin’ ye how much I love ye, _mo nighean donn_?” Jamie sat up on his knees, shifting to place a knee on either side of my body. 

“Never,” I shook my head, reaching for the fly of his breeks. I longed for the days when he wore a kilt and hoped that he would be able to find one again soon. 

Jamie shifted his weight as I pulled of the rest of my shift and spread my legs for him. He pushed his breeks over his arse, not bothering with the rest of his clothes he leaned down and took my mouth in his. The wool of his vest was scratchy but not unpleasant on my skin. Taking hold of his cock, Jamie cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand and then slowly slid inside of me. 

I moaned at the sensation of him filling me so deeply, my legs flexed, and my back arched slightly off the ground. Kissing me slowly, Jamie began to roll his hips against me, pushing forward until he created a steady rhythm. My belly stirred and my skin was set on fire by every touch and flick of his tongue. 

Finally alone, completely alone, I cried out his name, begging him to take me, have me in any way that he desired. My body called out to his, and I met every thrust with a push of my hips, taking him deeper. 

“Sassenach,” Jamie groaned, his chest pressing heavily against me. I cradled his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily as my head swirled and my thighs tightened. I felt his tongue dart out and lick along my jawline, tasting the salt of my skin. 

I held him in my arms, rolling slightly on my side to accommodate him on the makeshift bed beside me. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep and I let my hand play with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Are ye happy, Claire?” Jamie asked a little while later. 

I made a humming noise in my chest, “Incredibly so. Why do you ask?”

“I never want to do somethin’ that makes ye unhappy, Sassenach.” Jamie rubbed his nose slowly against mine. 

“Well what you did just then could _never_ make me unhappy,” I chuckled. 

“I didna mean that, mo graidh — although if I ever do make ye unhappy… in that way, ye promise to tell me, aye?” He said quite seriously but with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

“Promise,” I kissed him. 

“I only meant… if this place, North Carolina, if it doesna make ye happy, then I’ll gladly find somewhere else to build our home.” He said softly, as if afraid of what I would say. I knew he loved this place very much, it was a lot like Scotland with the deep forests and hills. 

“Jamie,” I ran my thumb across his cheek, “I do like it here, but it doesn’t matter _where_ I am, so long as I am with you.” 

“Aye, and we willna ever be a part, Sassenach.” Jamie smiled and pulled his arms tighter around me. 

“So then I shall always be happy,” I grinned, and laid my head against his chest, listening to the thrum of his heartbeat and the sound the wind whistling through the trees surrounding our newly found home. 


	23. Aye, Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a cold and Claire takes care of him.

When Bree was little, she had only been sick two times by the grace of God and good hygiene. She had come home from school one day, complaining of a stomach ache and not a moment later, she threw up on the carpet in the doorway. Motherhood had its… downsides at times. And I thought that no one in their right mind would be thinking all good things about their child as they scrubbed vomit out of the carpet, no matter if it was an accident. 

I was not mad of course, how could I be when Bree looked up at me after she had gotten sick and immediately started crying, fearful of some kind of raging outburst. Not that I was prone to yelling (at least not at Bree), it was always more of a quiet dignified steam that would come out of my ears. 

The second time she had been sick, it was pneumonia and I was thankful then for the century we lived in with hospitals and medicine. I knew that if we were in the 18th century, Bree would have surely died. 

It was thoughts of Bree, curled in bed with a cold washcloth pressed to her head, that I remembered as I washed my hands for the fifth time that day. An outbreak of the common cold had spread through the ridge’s inhabitants. I had gone and visited tenants nearby and had prescribed rest and fluids. Now remained the biggest issue of all… getting my stubborn scot of a husband to lie still. 

“Sassenach, would ye quit yer hoverin’? I’m fine, ’tis only a wee sniffle,” Jamie tried to push me away as I came at him with cold cloths and salves. 

“You need to lie down, Jamie. Surely chopping wood and gathering whatever else it is you’re getting can wait a day.” He grimaced at me, hand firmly still holding the ax. 

“I dinna need to lie down, mo cridhe. I’m well and able,” Jamie swayed a bit, blinking several times and I thought he might fall over and worried because of the ax in his hand. 

“If you don’t rest I shall push you to the ground and sit on your chest!” I said, stamping my foot slightly. 

“Och, if yer round arse sits on my chest, I dinna think that will help me breathe will it, Sassenach?” He laughed, his free hand coming to slide around my waist and settle over said arse. 

Swatting at his hand, I backed away, “You’ll not touch me until you’re well, Jamie Fraser. And if you so much as want a single kiss, you’ll do what you’re told and lie down on the bed.” 

“Bossy wee thing, is she no?” Jamie said, looking over my shoulder and I turned to see Bree coming up from the cabin, carrying sodden wash cloths. 

“Mama is just trying to help you, Da. You should listen to her…” Bree smiled and I huffed my chest out proudly. 

“How’s Roger? I’m still so surprised he’s caught the virus, considering…” I mused. “And Jem?”

“He’s better now, seems to be over the worst of the headaches and chills,” Bree said. “Jem is fine, hasn’t caught it… yet.” She looked over at Jamie and saw what I saw… a big swaying red headed scot that was too stubborn for his own good. “How about I go and chop some wood, Da? Then you can have Mama take care of you.” 

“Och, that’s kind of ye, lass, but I can manage on my own.” Jamie smiled, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek. 

I took a step forward, pressing my fingers against his clammy forehead and winced, “Jamie! You’re burning up. Give that ax to Bree,” I begged, “Please, Jamie.” 

He looked from Bree and then to me, sighing with resignation as he handed the ax to her. “Fine. Ye win, Sassenach.” 

I thought I saw him smile to himself as he turned and made his way back up to the big house, but it was too quick to know for sure. Of course he wouldn’t mind me taking care of him, as I had done so many times before. 

“Strip off your shirt, please. And then lie down on the bed,” I commanded, grabbing a small pot of camphor mix to rub onto his chest. 

“If ye wanted to bed me, Sassenach. All ye had to do was ask…” he smirked as he laid back, legs crossed at the ankles. 

“Oh hush you,” I bit my tongue to keep from smiling, but failed when I saw him looking at me with big blue eyes. 

“You’re the worst, Jamie Fraser. Giving me those… puppy dog eyes.” I laughed and scooped a bit of the slave onto my hands, rubbing them together to warm up. 

“I didna ken I was looking at ye wi’ eyes of a bitch, Sassenach.” He said sheepishly, “Pardon me.” Jamie closed his eyes then, leaning his head back on the pillows. “Yeesh, that stuff stinks to high heaven!”

“Well like it or not, it will help with your congestion,” I rubbed it slowly on his chest, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. On a normal day, Jamie was already a furnace but with fever he absolutely cooked. 

“How long do I have to lay here?” 

“All day and all night.” I said and he cracked one eye open. 

“Are ye goin’ to stay wi’ me?”

I shook my head, “I’ve got to see to Roger and Jem, make sure they’re alright.” 

“Bree said the lads were fine, can ye no come and lay by me for a bit, Sassenach?” Jamie reached for my hand, squeezing it firmly. 

“I’ll go and check on them, and then I’ll come back to apply a cold cloth to your head.” I wiped my hands on the front of my apron. “Then…” I bent my head, placing a quick kiss to his forehead, “I shall come and take care of you, you grump.” 

“Aye, I need ye my wife by my side.” He smiled lazily, the effects of the salve and lying still already starting to make him drowsy. 

I turned to leave and glanced back at him, and saw a small smile spread across his lips and heard a light snore escape his mouth. Stubborn scot he was, but Jamie always did like a bit of fuss over him. 

Deciding to leave Jamie asleep for as long as possible, I checked on Roger and Jem who seemed to be doing just fine. Bree had already chopped enough wood for the night and was feeding Jem a bit of broth while Roger continued to sleep off his remaining fever. 

I went into my surgery, followed closely by a meowing Adso on my feet. Since the outbreak of the cold, I hadn’t much of a chance to be alone so I took a moment now. It was late autumn, and the air had changed to that crisp coolness that came just before winter. Back in Boston, I would already be needing to wear my warmest coats, but here it wasn’t quite called for yet. 

The only time I ever really thought about my life apart from Jamie was times like this, when I saw how things of the 20th century could be of use. Things as simple as running water and soap or shots of penicillin, no matter how many times I tried to make my own, I never really knew if it even worked properly.

Of course there were things such as baths and watching ‘I Love Lucy’ on the television that made me long for easier times. But the sleeping scot upstairs was more than enough to make me forget about those trivial things. 

I heard a light snore coming from upstairs, and smiled to myself. It wasn’t often that Jamie slept deeply enough _to_ snore — of course that would be because he was ill. I left my surgery and returned to him, his hands crossed over his stomach. 

I sat next to him on a chair by the bed, and ran my fingers softly over his forehead, eliciting a small smile from his rosy lips. “Oh Jamie,” I sighed. 

“Aye,” he replied and I nearly jumped. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I put my hand over my heart to calm my nerves. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“Aye, I was. But yer touch roused me,” he smiled, opening his eyes then. “When ye touch me, Sassenach, I always wake.” 

“Sorry,” I said quietly, removing my hand from his arm, but he grabbed it, placing it over his chest. 

“Dinna be, I’m glad yer here now. Is the lad okay? And the bairn?” 

“Yes, both are fine. How are you feeling?” I asked, pressing my hand to his forehead. Still warm. 

“The sleep was good, I suppose. My head doesna ache sae much, but I feel a bit chilled,” he said, rubbing my hand with his thumb. “Will ye lie next to me? Keep me warm?”

“You’re already warm, Jamie,” I said. “But yes… I will.” He moved over in the bed and turned away from me so that my chest pressed to his back, if only to not cover me with the salve. 

I slid my hand over his toned stomach, squeezing his side and he breathed deeply. “Better?”

“Aye, always am wi’ ye by my side,” he said. “Will ye no get sick, laying wi’ me?”

“No. You know I can’t catch most diseases and I’ve been around enough ill people lately, that if I haven’t caught it by now then I most likely won’t.” 

“Good.” He brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. “Because I dinna want ye to go. I feel I’m healing just from yer wee touch.” Not caring about the salve, I pulled on his arm, turning him to face me and pressed my lips against the hollow at his neck. 

“Still no kissing me, aye?” He laughed, shaking my body with his. 

“No. I may not get ill but I still don’t want to touch your germs,” I smiled. 

“Do I have germs everywhere, Sassenach?” He asked, touching my hand. 

“Not… everywhere, but most places. They’re very small organisms.” Jamie brought my hand over his thigh and around to cup the front of him. “No… you don’t have germs there.” 

“Would it be alright then?” He asked, his mouth close to my own. I had already started to sweat from just being next to him but now I was practically dripping as his big hands slid up my skirts. 

Nodding, I shifted my leg on top of his, helping him with his breeks. “For someone complaining of a chill and achy bones, you sure have no problem down here,” I smirked and then gasped as he entered me, and I winced as I noticed that that particular part of his anatomy was also quite hot. 

“I’ve had a cockstand ever since ye rubbed that wee salve on my chest, Sassenach. I dreamt of ye touching me…” he rolled his hips slowly, “kissing me.” 

His lips hovered over mine, just an inch away, but he never kissed me. Jamie pressed deeper inside of me, and I flexed my thighs around him. 

“If I had known that…” I moaned, “I would have made you rub it on yourself.” 

Jamie squeezed my arse, pulling me closer to him, “That would have made no difference, Sassenach. Just seein’ ye gives me a cockstand.” 

My cheeks blushed red and I buried my head into his chest. He held me to him as he continued to thrust into me and I met his hips with my own. By the end of it, the sheets were soaked with our combined sweat and I had to stand up and strip off all my layers before joining him in bed. 

“Now…” I said, pushing damp curls off his forehead. “Sleep for a bit, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Aye, sleep.” He smiled, closing his eyes. 

For several hours, I laid with him, content in just being and watching him sleep, so peaceful and gentle was my husband as his eyes flickered with dreams that I could not see. Dreams of a happy life I hoped, dreams of good things to come. 


	24. All Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ghouls and witches!

**_Samhain - 1779_ **

As a child, I had never celebrated Halloween — commonly known as _Samhain or All Hallow’s Eve_. Since my mother and father died when I was only five years old, I had quite a different upbringing with my Uncle Lamb going from country to country, digging up historical artifacts. He thought the holiday to be ridiculous, disguising yourself and asking for cakes and sponges from houses nearby. 

Halloween in England in the 1920’s is far from what Halloween looked like in America when I had left in the late 1960’s. America… made a big deal out of _everything_ , and now that we were in the infancy of the country, I had grown to appreciate the little quirks that made it what I had known — will know of Boston. 

I had been apprehensive as Brianna grew older and she became of an age to understand what holidays were, especially Halloween. One day after school, she had come home chatting about her friends dressing up as their favorite book or television character. Frank was all about letting Bree participate in the American culture of the holiday, but I was wary. I nearly choked on my tea when she told me what she wanted to dress up as. 

_“And what do you want to be, Brianna?” Frank smiled, and I could sense the tension of the future conversation we would have about this very topic later._

_“A witch!” Bree cackled, giving her best witch laugh and tea that was in my mouth got stuck in my throat. I started coughing, eyes watering, heart racing._

_A witch?! Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

_I had told Frank when I first came back from the stones of many things about my time there, but I had never told him that I had been tried as a witch. A detail I would most likely continue to keep to myself._

_“Claire, are you alright?”_

_I coughed again, setting my cup on the table and wiped a tear from under my eye. “Yes,” I looked at Bree, her little face shining with hopes of dressing up and collecting candy with her friends. Of course she would want to be a witch… we lived in Massachusetts, the Salem Witch Trials would be a popular subject in school near this time of year._

_“Are you sure you want to be a witch, darling?” I finally spoke._

_Bree walked over to me, and took my hand in her small one. “Please mama? My friend Elizabeth at school is dressing up as a witch and I want to match with her!”_

_I looked over at Frank, but he only shrugged. There was nothing I could possibly say to explain my apprehension over my daughter dressing up as a witch, so I reluctantly agreed and later that evening I would think of Geillis Duncan and wish her well, wherever her soul may be._

As the season changed and Samhain fast approached, it was only inevitable that Jem or Mandy would bring up Halloween and trick-or-treating. Brianna told me that when they had lived in Scotland for a brief time before coming back to the past, Halloween had grown even more popular than I remembered. 

Jemmy had seen a movie called, “Star Wars” and had dressed up as something called a Jedi. I had no earthly idea what she was talking about, but when Jem had launched into great depth of the movie, I couldn’t help but smile and nod as he explained a galactic war. He had only celebrated one Halloween properly and was now begging to do it at the Ridge. 

The only complication was that there were not exactly nearby neighbors to go door to door. But there were other festivities that Bree reminded me of that we could bring to the ridge. It would require lots of apples, for cider and bobbing as well as pumpkins for carving. Thankfully, I had planted pumpkin seeds in my new and improved garden soon after we returned to the Ridge. 

“We do _what_ wi’ the pumpkins, Sassenach?” Jamie looked at me, eyes wide in confusion as he lifted two big pumpkins and carried them back up to the house. 

“You open up the top, scoop out its innards and carve some sort of face into the pumpkin. Usually there are candles placed inside and it lights up,” I smiled, remembering the row of houses in Boston, pumpkins adorning the street. 

“Ye dinna eat them? Ye only slice them and set them out to rot?”

I laughed, “Well, yes that’s exactly what you do!”

“Ye and yer pagan holidays, Sassenach. All I ken of Samhain is mischief and ghouls and fairies — tales of old,” he grinned. 

“Well, you can tell a few ghostly stories tonight around the fire if you like my lad,” I kissed him on the cheek as he dropped the pumpkins on the porch. “Now, just grab a few more of those and I’ll go check on Mandy’s fairy wings.” 

“As ye say, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed me, returning to the garden. 

It was kind of exciting to bring a small part of the future to the past. I knew the activities we would do tonight, wouldn’t be celebrated widely in the colonies for quite some time. Bree was sitting in the kitchen, tongue twisted between her lips in concentration. 

“How’s it coming along?” 

She cursed under her breath as a bit of yarn she was holding came loose. “It could be worse,” Bree sighed and looked up at me, carrying a basket full of apples. 

“Are all those for bobbing?”

“Yes!” I proudly lifted my basket onto the table. “The apple cider that Jamie started earlier in the week is delicious if I do say so myself. These,” I grabbed a bright red apple, holding it up, “Are for the festivities.”

“I know Da isn’t too keen on the kids dressing up, but he seems interested at least,” Bree’s lips curled and she ducked her head, continuing to work on Mandy’s fairy wings. They were composed of leaves of different colors, fortified with sticks and yarn. Costumes in the 18th century were a bit harder to make from scratch. 

“I think Jamie is looking forward to Mandy and Jem showing him a bit of their time. Even though of course, Jem has spent most of his life in this century,” I laughed and sat down next to her at the table. 

“It’s pretty odd huh?”

“What is, darling?” 

“All this…” she waved her hand around. “Time travel, living in different centuries. Da has no idea what I’m even talking about when I try and describe a plane or a car, I can’t imagine what it must be like for him to hear us talk about these things.” 

A smile softened my lips, recalling the journey with Jamie on horseback after the witch trial as I explained such things as automobiles and planes. He had looked up at the blue sky, his face alight with wonder. “He has a good imagination,” I touched her hand gently and she squeezed it. “He dreams of it you know… the future.” 

“He does? How come he never says anything?” Bree’s brow furrowed. 

“I don’t think he really knew what he was seeing,” I leaned back in the chair, folding my arms over my chest. “He told me he saw you and Roger and only thought it odd because of the lights around you both that didn’t look like candles.” 

“He saw electricity,” Bree smiled. “I wish he could go through the stones. Da would love it, don’t you think?”

“What would I love, _mo chuisle_?” Jamie interrupted, chest heaving under the weight of two heavy, round pumpkins. 

“All the inventions of the future,” she smiled. 

“Aye,” Jamie grinned, “I would verra much like to see the stuff ye and Mac call ‘toliet paper’… that is fascinatin’ to me that ye wipe yer arse wi’ paper.” He grimaced, and walked over to the table, setting the pumpkins down. 

“Is this all ye need, Sassenach? Jem wants me to come and see his disguise,” he grinned. 

I nodded, “That’s all, thank you.” He bent his head and I kissed him, my cheeks blushing red as Bree made a coughing noise. 

“I’ll see ye both tonight,” Jamie gave Bree a kiss on the top of her head and left to find Jemmy. 

++++++

“What sounds do ghosties make, wee Jem?” Jamie said, amused as we watched Jem glide through the room wearing a sheet over his head. When looking for costume ideas, we had all come up short until I remembered how simple a ghost costume could be — and we had an old sheet that was perfect for cutting eye holes into. 

Standing right in front of Jamie, Jem — who was now eye level with Jamie’s stomach— stuck his hands out from the sheet and shouted, “BOO!” I laughed as Jamie let out the most unmanly scream I’d ever heard in my life. 

Mandy approached Jamie then, no doubt seeking approval in her homemade costume as well. “And then we have a lovely wee fairie,” he picked her up and started to spin her around the room, her makeshift wings fluttering in the air. 

“Weeeeee!” She giggled, letting her legs fly out behind her. I had an inkling that Jamie would want to keep up this tradition on the Ridge — so long as it made our grandchildren happy. 

I clapped my hands together as Mandy was safely put back down on the ground. “Okay everyone, it’s time to begin! We have apple bobbing outside and of course lots of little sweeties for the little sweeties,” I pinched Mandy’s cheeks and she giggled. 

“And what about the cider?” Roger perked up. 

“Ah,” Jamie grinned. “That’ll be for later after the fun is had… tis a special brew.” Indeed it was, and very alcoholic. 

The two hours were spent trying to keep Mandy and Jem from getting soaked from apple bobbing and keeping a close eye on their sugar intake. However, without candy bars, there was really only so many cakes and treats they could eat before they got tired of the same thing. 

As the sun went down and the cool night breeze drifted through the trees, I wrapped my knit shawl that Jenny had made me around myself. I took a seat on a tree stump that was around a growing fire and smiled as I watched Bree, Roger and their kids sitting opposite me. 

“Have you ev'r seen Jamie more excited about everyone tasting a cider?” Jenny leaned over to me and we both glanced at Jamie who was pouring said cider into cups. 

“He’s very proud of it, that’s for sure,” I laughed and smiled as Jamie finally handed me a cup, and sat at my feet on the leaf covered ground. I took a sip and sighed happily… it was quite good. 

“Uncle,” Ian said, holding wee Oggy - as we affectionately called his and Rachel’s four month old son. “Are ye goin’ to tell any ghost tales?”

Jamie took a drink of his cider, lip curved up as he drank. “Aye, I’ll no make it too scary for the weeuns.” He settled back against my legs, and I placed one hand at the nape of his neck, slowly twisting the curls there in between my fingers. The warm glow of the fire was almost intoxicating as the cider. 

He looked around the fire at each one of our family members before speaking — Ian, Rachel and Oggy, Bree, Roger, Mandy and Jem, Lizzie and the Beardsley twins and their children, Fergus, Marsali and their children, Jenny and our newest member Fanny — one big happy messy family. 

“On a cold dark and stormy night,” he spoke softly and all eyes were on him. “A lost highlander walked through the moors in search of his lost love. The rain went straight to his bones and he was givin’ up hope in ever findin’ her.” 

Jamie was a natural born storyteller, as most Scots were and listening to him speak like so reminded me of our wedding night, when he told me story after story of his family and his life growing up. Those days had been simple, only because it was just the two of us. But I wouldn’t change a single thing about how our lives had turned out. Our family was a melting pot of stories and different backgrounds, but we each fit in our own way. 

“The highlander was about to turn back, but he saw a distant light and followed it.” Jamie vibrated against my legs as he spoke, a comforting feeling to have him so near. “He came upon a town he had never seen before, and big machines that covered the streets. The man came to stand in the middle of the little town and that’s when he saw her…” 

I got chills listening to him, and flashes of long ago memories of staying at an inn in Inverness with Frank came to me. 

Jamie moved his hand slowly along my ankle, tapping his fingers against my skin three times. “She was standin’ in a soft pink dress, brushing her hair and the man knew it was her — his love. But when he reached out to her, he felt himself fadin’ away, his head began to spin and he called out to her.” 

Everyone’s eyes were still fixed on Jamie, caught on his every word. “Just before he felt himself slip completely away, the woman turned towards him and a bright flash of lightning struck the very spot he’d been standin’ on.” 

“That wasna verra scary, Granda,” Jem spoke softly. 

“Och, I ken it wasna, but tis a scary thought to imagine losin’ the love of yer life, is it no?” Jamie squeezed my ankle and I rubbed his shoulder with my fingers, feeling the kinks of the day in his muscles. 

Jem shrugged, yawned and reached for Mandy’s hand and together they both started walking back to their cabin. Roger and Bree followed them and soon the only remaining people still around the fading fire were Jamie and I. 

“Did you like it?” I asked, moving to sit beside Jamie, closer to the warmth. “Halloween, I mean.” 

He smiled, and took both my hands in his. “Aye, Sassenach. I did like it, if that’s what ye do for Samhain then I dinna see any trouble in it.” Jamie kissed me, then left his forehead pressed against mine. 

“You know… when Bree was little, she dressed up as a witch for Halloween,” I chuckled. Jamie pulled back, his face in horror.

“Christ! The wee lass a witch?!”

I cupped his cheek with my hand, “People think witches wear pointy hats, ride brooms and mix things in boiling cauldrons. They have no idea how easily someone normal can be mixed up in it all!” 

“Och, I wouldna call ye normal,” squeezing my hand, Jamie slid his fingers up to my arm where my vaccination scar was, pressing gently on the skin there. “If only ye’d been a witch…” his lips curled up on the side. 

“I curse you James Fraser,” I said softly, staring deeply into his eyes reflecting the firelight. “To never part from me and to always stay by my side.” 

He leaned forward, his lips hovering over mine, “That’s a curse that I’ll gladly accept, Sassenach.” 


	25. Parted From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire spend a morning together in the cabin.

Jamie and Ian had finished the small cabin a few weeks ago just in time for the first snow. Although there were still some slight roof issues that Jamie had discovered one night and therefore hadn’t been able to sleep until the leak was fixed. 

I was rolling my eyes now as I thought back to that night when Jamie climbed up to the roof, stark naked in the cold because of a drip. He was nothing if not stubborn to his core — but it was something I had grown to become rather fond of. 

The only problem I had with the cabin was that there were no other rooms — just the one big open space. While I knew of Jamie’s plans to build the bigger house with multiple rooms, currently I was not loving sleeping in such tight quarters with my husband, nephew and snoring dog. 

It was especially tough when Jamie would be sliding his hands down along my thigh under the covers and then Ian and Rollo would walk in carrying some new game they had just hunted. What I wouldn’t give for one morning alone with Jamie in the cabin. 

Only once had Jamie and I been so desperate to be with each other that we had made love while Ian had been asleep on the floor. Or at least, I hoped he was asleep. 

The cold weather wasn’t very forgiving which meant that Jamie and I couldn’t just sneak away behind a tree like some love struck teenagers. 

I was sitting at the small table near the fire, trying to warm up my hands and feet before climbing into bed when both Ian and Jamie walked in from outside. 

“Wheesh!” Jamie sighed and I swore I could see steam coming off him. 

“How are the supplies looking?” 

Jamie crossed the room, bringing in snow and placed a cold kiss on the top of my head before standing in front of the fire. “Och, they’ll last for the winter, but we’re runnin’ low on meat, Sassenach. Ian’s volunteered though to go tomorrow morn and hunt for a wee while.” 

“That’s right, Auntie Claire,” Ian smiled, sitting down opposite me. “Besides, I ken Rollo is itchin’ to be out runnin’ amongst the trees. It’ll do us both some good.” 

“I hope you manage to find enough then,” I grinned and rubbed a sleepy looking Rollo behind the ears. 

“He’ll do fine, Sassenach,” Jamie beamed. 

“I know he will, they both will. I just don’t want you to have to stay out there too long in the cold Ian,” I shifted on the bench, rubbing my hands together and Jamie knelt down, taking them into his warmer ones. 

“Shouldna take more than the day I expect,” Jamie added and began to rub my hands back and forth in his, warming them up. 

“I’ll be leavin’ first thing in the mornin’, so if ye dinna mind auntie and uncle, me and Rollo will be headin’ to sleep,” Ian smiled and whistled for Rollo to follow him into the corner of the cabin, where they both laid down on a makeshift pallet. It wasn’t much, but it was all we could manage for the time being. 

“Ye should get into bed too, Sassenach. I’ll warm ye up there,” Jamie attempted a wink and pulled me to my feet. 

“I know you will,” I kissed him deeply before crossing the room and climbing into our own bed, making room for him to follow in after once he stripped of his outer layers and boots. 

++++++

What must have only been hours later, I woke slowly to the feeling of my thighs being tickled by something soft. In my sleepy state, I wasn’t cognizant enough to determine if I was still dreaming or not. 

Pushing my hand down between my legs to discover the source of the tickle, I was pleased when my fingers landed in a mass of curls. Red curls that belonged to my husband to be exact. 

“Jamie,” I said groggily and his head shot up, a wide grin plastered across his face. “Ian left then?”

“Aye, ten minutes ago,” Jamie said and placed a kiss to the inside of my thigh before traveling up my body, hovering over me with arms on either side of chest. 

“You’re not wasting any time I see,” I chuckled as he pressed his face into the hollow of my neck and gave me a long swipe with his tongue. Moaning, I slid my hand to the back of his head, tugging on the curls there. 

“It’s been so long,” he sighed. “I must have ye now or die, Sassenach.” 

With that, Jamie kissed me quickly before leaving a hurried trail of kissed down my body before coming to his intended destination. His breath was hot between my thighs and my back arched involuntarily as he snaked his tongue out, swiping it along my outer lips. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I cried out unexpectedly, and my thighs clenched around his head. His tongue was slow at first, expertly licking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh, but soon his tongue was flicking quickly against my slit. 

It had been awhile and by body knew it. I had never been more thankful to Ian in all my life for going out to hunt. As Jamie’s curls brushed against the inside of my thighs over and over again, I lost all train of thought about being thankful and called out his name. 

“Fuck, Jamie!” 

Teasing my clit with his tongue, Jamie lightly bit down making my leg kick out, nudging him in the ribs. With a light “Oof”, Jamie chuckled and continued to make me fall apart with the tip of his tongue. 

I fisted the sheets in one hand and his curls in the other as he flattened his tongue and opened my slit with his fingers. Jamie knew just how to break me and shatter my world and he was giving it everything he had. 

“Christ,” I muttered and my head lolled to one side as I heard the wet sounds his tongue was making against my skin. If he continued like this, I knew I would come soon, but I wanted him inside of me first. 

“Jamie, please,” I tugged on his curls and he reluctantly looked up at me. “I need you,” I moaned, opening my legs wider for him and he moved up the bed, one hand cupping my cheek and the other taking hold of his cock. 

“I love ye, mo cridhe — Christ,” he sighed as he pushed himself inside of me. My legs quickly wrapped around his waist, helping to push him even deeper. A cry left my mouth that sounded almost animalistic as he rolled his hips, pushing me into the bed. 

“Dammit,” I placed my hands on his biceps to anchor myself, and gave myself over to his movements. For so long we hadn’t been able to move as we wanted — to enjoy each other’s bodies in the way they deserved to be enjoyed. 

I had spent almost twenty years closing off this part of myself — a part that craved touch and intimacy. Ever since returning to be with Jamie, that part of myself had slowly been coming back. He loved me in a way that made me feel treasured, whole and beautiful. His mouth uttered praises to my body while his flesh worshipped me from the inside out. 

“Oh God, Claire,” he moaned quite loudly, pushing one hand against the wall above my head and ramming home and again and again. Our bodies were tangled together, a mix of limbs and sweat and I felt my body convulse underneath him. 

My mind returned to my body moments later, and as he rolled to the side, I held him close to me, brushing my fingers through his mass of now wet curls. It was times like this when I was reminded of his physical strength and also how he restrained himself. Jamie had the power to crush me between his hands if he so desired, but he held me now between them as delicate as a rose petal. 

“Sorcha,” he uttered quietly, forehead pressed against mine. “I shall never tire of bein’ wi’ ye.” 

I ran my fingers slowly across his lips, “Neither will I.” 

“Tis a good thing Ian will be gone all day,” he laughed and shifted to rest his head on his hand. “I have a few things I would like to do to ye, Sassenach.” 

A shiver went through my body as his eyes cascaded down the length of me. I must look a mess, with wild frizzy hair and body glistening in sweat. Jamie cupped my breast, pressing his thumb gently against the nipple and a small gasp left my lips. 

“Yer body…” he said as he started to roll my nipple between his fingers. “Reacts to mine in such a way that I canna imagine it would be like this wi’ anyone else.” 

“It’s not like this with anyone else but you, Jamie.” I assured him, turning slightly to give him more access to my breasts. “Before I came back… I never thought I would—“ I blushed, “Well I never thought I would ever make love again. At least not like we do.” 

Jamie leaned in to kiss me, his tongue sliding between my lips. “It pains me to think that ye would shut off that part of yerself, Claire. But I must admit…” he grinned, “I feel jealous and angry towards any man who dares touch ye in the way that I do.” 

“Only you can, Jamie.” 

“Aye, and only ye can lay yer wee hands upon me and make me feel whole, Sassenach.” Jamie moved his hand from my breast to the swell of my hip, tapping his fingers lightly against the skin. “When we lie together, there is only the two of us in this world.” 

I felt tears spring into my eyes and I moved closer to nuzzle next to him, needing to feel every inch of him. “Oh, Jamie.” 

“So long as my body lives, and yours -- we are one flesh," he whispered, "And when my body shall cease, my soul will still be yours. Claire -- I swear by my hope of heaven, I will not be parted from you.”

Kissing him deeply, I laid my hand against his heart. “We will never be parted, Jamie. Trust in that my love.” 


	26. Meet my wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in DoA... the Fraser's reconnect with a certain godfather.

With the cabin finally built and things finally feeling like a proper home, the next step was to find more settlers for Fraser’s Ridge. Jamie had insisted that Ian stay with me while he went into town since he would be gone for a little more than a week. 

It had been eight days now and I hoped he would arrive any minute. When we weren’t together, I grew restless and couldn’t sleep. Jamie and I had a way of always getting into trouble when we were apart. 

“Auntie, will ye stop frettin’? I’m sure Uncle Jamie will be back soon,” Ian smiled from across the room where he was feeding bits of cooked squirrel to Rollo. 

I smiled warily back, “I’m sure he will. I just hope he’s found enough people to come and settle with us.” Ian had been teaching me how to knit, and I was attempting a scarf, but by the slight grimace on Ian’s face I wasn’t succeeding. 

“What?” I asked him, my hands pausing on a loop. 

“Tis just…” he grinned sheepishly. “Yer skippin’ a few steps, Auntie.” 

“Well why don’t you come over here and finish it then!” I laughed and held up my horrible attempt. Ian took the scarf and needles from my hands and I rose to anxiously peer out the front door yet again. 

“I’ll just go take a little walk,” I told Ian and he smiled hopefully as I walked outside. 

The air was crisp but snow hadn’t fallen in all the time Jamie had been gone, which was good considering he needed to safely ride up the mountains. As I looked out amongst the trees and up at the sky, I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed happily. This land was ours. 

Every tree, every rock… it was our home. Jamie was always meant to be a laird and although we weren’t in Scotland, this place would do just fine for that. 

I heard Clarence bray and looked over to see our small white sow in its hastily built pen knocking against the side. Rolling my eyes, I walked forward to the trail that led to our home. If Jamie was coming, this was where I could see him as he arrived. 

Taking pleasure in the fresh air, I pulled my knit shawl tighter around myself and planted myself to wait as long as I needed. 

What must have been only thirty minutes later, I heard the sounds of hoofs on the trail ahead. 

“Thank God,” I muttered under my breath and finally took a breath of relief. 

Jamie and a cart full of supplies were pulling up the trail and I started walking to meet them halfway, but as I focused my eyes on the front of the cart I noticed Jamie wasn’t alone. 

“Sassenach!” Jamie shouted and then muttered something to the white haired man next to him. I couldn’t tell who it was from this distance but whoever it was, Jamie appeared friendly with him. 

As they came closer and I could see more clearly the man beside Jamie — and my heart stopped. 

“Murtagh?”

++++++

Jamie had been away from Claire for six days — the longest they had spent apart since arriving to the colonies. He knew they couldn’t leave their home unguarded and while Ian could have held up well on his own, this trip would be quicker if he went alone. 

Not only was he recruiting Scots to come and settle on their land, he was replenishing their supplies as well. Promising Claire to bring back proper plates for them to eat on, Jamie checked his sporran for the remaining bit of coin he had left. They still had a sizable sum, thanks to his Auntie Jocasta, but it would run out soon enough. 

He was just a day and a halves ride back to the Ridge and by tomorrow he would be set to head back. His hands ached for Claire — to touch her and hold her in his arms. Jamie had never been a deep sleeper and even less so with Claire not by his side. 

The small shop he had walked into had a bit of everything and Jamie scoured the shelves in search of what he was looking for. He was just fine with eating from the one big pot they had, but Claire said only cavemen didn’t have proper plates and bowls. 

Smiling to himself as he remembered the look on her face, Jamie turned around and bumped into a tall white haired man. 

“Och, I’m sorry. I didna see ye there,” Jamie smiled warmly and pressed his hand firmly on the other man’s shoulder as he made to step out of the way. 

Briefly glancing up at the man, Jamie’s breath caught in his throat. He had the face of his godfather, Murtagh — but it couldn’t be. 

The man was looking at him too, as if he’d seen a ghost. 

“Jamie?” 

“Christ,” Jamie said and then after a brief moment of shock, the two men embraced each other. 

“What the devil are ye doin’ here lad?” Murtagh pulled back, gripping Jamie’s shoulders. His hair had grown white since Jamie had last seen him at Ardsmuir prison. 

“I live here now! I’ve settled more than a days ride from here,” Jamie said proudly. “I ken you might be in the colonies but I had no idea if—“

“If I was still alive?” Murtagh elbowed him in the side and Jamie laughed. His godfather had been a friend and a confidant in Jamie’s life. He was also one of the only other people that knew about Claire’s origins. At the thought of Claire, Jamie’s heart seized — in the prison Murtagh had hoped to know what had become of her and now…

Jamie almost forgot the plates for Claire, but gathered himself together enough and purchased them. Murtagh followed him outside, his arm wrapped tightly around Jamie’s neck. 

“Look,” Jamie grinned. “I’ve come into town to search for Scots to come and settle on my bit of land.” 

“Aye, I heard word of a lad doin’ just that. I just didna ken it was ye,” Murtagh smiled. Jamie couldn’t help but smile — he had never seen his godfather so happy. 

“Are ye free?” Jamie asked. “That is, are ye no longer in servitude of a master?”

Murtagh nodded, “I’m a free man, lad. I’ve spent my time and paid my dues workin’ for a blacksmith here.” 

“I ken ye may have a life here,” Jamie said a little nervously, “But would ye want to come to Fraser’s Ridge?” 

Murtagh’s old grumpy face split into another smile and then Jamie was pulled back into the man’s tight grasp. “I thought ye’d never ask.” 

++++++

With a few things to be settled, Murtagh was packed with his few belongings the next day and together they set back to the ridge. Jamie knew he should have told Murtagh right away of the news of Claire, but he wanted to see the look of surprise on both their faces. 

“Tell me how ye’ve come to be in America, Jamie?”

Gripping the reigns tighter, Jamie kept his face turned towards the trail — he knew it would be tricky to avoid mentioning Claire. 

“My nephew Ian, Jenny’s youngest was captured by pirates and made way to Jamaica,” Jamie said and Murtagh scoffed and stared at him. “No! Tis all true, I swear it!” 

“Sounds like a fairytale, lad.” 

“Aye,” Jamie grinned. “It wasna quite so happy as one, however. After a long while of searching we— I,” Jamie quickly corrected, “finally found Ian and we set sail back to Scotland. There was a storm ye see,” Jamie said and continued to tell his godfather how they had been caught in a hurricane and washed up on the beaches of Georgia. 

“A wee bit dramatic,” Murtagh made a Scottish noise and settled on the wooden seat. “But believable,” he laughed. “Ye always did have a knack for gettin’ into trouble.” 

“Och, ye arena wrong.” 

For the next few hours, they traded tales of their lives since they had been at the prison. Jamie told him how he had worked for a wealthy family in the Lake District, how he had a son that he couldn’t claim as his. Not even Jenny knew about Willie, nor did anyone else but Claire. Jamie trusted Murtagh with his life and he owed it to him to tell the whole truth. 

While Jamie then moved on to tell him about living in Edinburgh as a printer, he almost slipped up and told him of Claire’s return. Switching subjects, he then asked about Murtagh and the life he had lived. 

There wasn’t much to tell that Jamie didn’t know by now. He had spent his time in the colonies working for a blacksmith, earning his freedom and it had only been in the last two years that he gained it. 

That night, Jamie could hardly sleep from excitement of seeing his wife and godfather reunited. The only thing that would make this reunion sweeter was if his daughter was here as well. Jamie often though of Brianna and was thankful that Claire had brought pictures so that he could see her. Sadly, they had all been lost in the storm that brought them here, but he didn’t need them — he had memorized her face. 

The two men woke with the first light and packed their small camp quickly. It was only a few more hours until they came upon the ridge and Jamie pushed the horses a little harder than was probably necessary. 

“Easy lad,” Murtagh had nudged his arm as they came to a corner and Jamie eased off a bit. 

“Och, sorry. I’m just eager to get back home is all.” 

“Why? Do ye have a wife and bairns waitin’ for ye?” Murtagh asked and Jamie could hardly meet his eye. 

“A wife,” he smiled. “A bonny wife.” 

Murtagh laid his hand on his shoulder, “If she’s half as bonny as Claire, I ken I will like her, Jamie.” Jamie heard the emotion in his voice, almost bringing him to tears. 

“Aye, she is.” Jamie bit the inside of his cheek and pressed forward to home. 

His heart was racing as hours later they approached the trail that led to the cabin. He had told Claire a week and it had been eight days. It was only a day over his initial estimate, but Jamie knew Claire would be fretting and worrying herself until she laid eyes on him. 

As they rounded the corner, he saw her. Shawl pulled tight across her body by her arms, face flushed red from the cold air, Claire stood waiting for them. 

Jamie looked over at Murtagh and he thought his heart would burst from happiness. He waited until they were closer so that Murtagh could see who it was and then shouted, “Sassenach!” 

“What?” Murtagh looked at him and then back at Claire. “Ye call yer wife Claire’s name?”

“I call my wife Claire, Sassenach, aye.” Jamie grinned and then he pulled the horses to a halt before Claire. 

He climbed down, embracing Claire in his arms before releasing her and turning back to Murtagh. 

“Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser, meet my wife… Claire Fraser,” he beamed. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” Claire’s voice caught in her throat and then she left Jamie’s arms for Murtagh’s. 

“Is it really ye, Claire? Ye came back?” The older man held Claire tight as if she would disappear before his eyes. 

“Yes! I did.” Claire smiled and then pulled back from Murtagh to stand at Jamie’s side. “I found out Jamie was alive after Culloden and came back.” 

Murtagh was grinning widely and then his smile turned to disgust as he looked at Jamie. “Christ lad,” he stepped forward and hit him hard on the shoulder. “All this time we been on the road and ye left out that wee detail of Claire coming back?!”

“You mean you didn’t tell him?” Claire looked at him shocked and suddenly Jamie felt foolish for keeping it to himself. 

“Aye,” he kicked at a piece of rock, “I wanted to surprise ye… see the look on yer face. I hope ye can forgive me for it.” 

“Forgive ye? Och, lad, I ken what ye wanted to do.” Murtagh laughed and then surprised him as he enveloped both him and Claire in a tight hug. Claire found Jamie’s hand on Murtagh’s back and gave it a gentle pat. 

“Are you going to stay with us, Murtagh?” Claire asked as they started to unload the cart. Jamie left to go and fetch Ian to help with the unloading and to introduce him to his godfather. 

“Aye,” Murtagh lifted a crate of food out of the cart and smiled down at Claire. “Where he goes… I go.” 


	27. Bloody Scot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in TFC or early ABOSAA, take yer pick :)

As I grew older, I found myself staring back at the mirror pointing out new wrinkles and grey hairs as they appeared. I never considered myself to be vain, in fact I never put too much time into my appearance. While I needed to look presentable while working at the hospital in Boston and it was proper for women to wear makeup when they left the house, I preferred when things were simple. 

Before I came back to be with Jamie, the thing I feared most was that he wouldn’t love me anymore. Perhaps I didn’t look like he had imagined me after twenty years — one too many grey roots. Or the wrinkles by my eyes and mouth would turn him away. I found I enjoyed life even more as I grew older, circumstances withstanding. To put it politely, I had less fucks to give. 

There were times, however back in Boston that I would be grocery shopping or walking back from work and a man would catch my eye and smile. It was flattering to say the least — to know that I could still turn a man’s head. I never even entertained the idea of being with another man. If it hadn’t worked with Frank, then it wouldn’t have worked with anyone. 

The moment I saw Jamie at his small print shop in Carfax Close, what insecurities I had slowly faded away that night as we found each other again. 

As his fingers traced over the small lines by my temples, I melted into his touch. With his hands wound in my hair as he kissed me, I began to feel whole again. Jamie made me feel beautiful, sexy and wanted all at the same time. And as we continued to spend time together, a feeling of contentment settled between us. 

Traveling over seas and through mountains, we had made our home here at Fraser’s Ridge in North Carolina. We had many settlers on the Ridge, all native Scots and most Jamie knew from his time at Ardsmuir prison. There was one man in particular, Thomas Christie, that Jamie had experienced tension with during their time together at the prison. 

While Jamie had explained to me that while Tom was a good man, he didn’t particularly care for him either. There was also another reason Jamie didn’t care for him — it seemed that Tom had developed feelings for me and wasn’t keen on hiding them. 

Besides a few glances here and there, Tom mostly kept to himself and I didn’t mind the attention. It wasn’t like I saw him all the time for the Ridge was spread over 10,000 acres of land. 

But there had been an occasion when Tom had let slip that he had feelings for me, and not simply friendly. I was a bit taken aback by it all, not really knowing what to do with the information he had given me. In the end, I thanked him and then reminded him that I was in fact married and that he should make sure to never let Jamie know of his feelings for me. 

_More so for his own good._

Jamie, Roger and Ian had been hunting for the past couple of days and Tom had asked to go along. My nerves were on edge, just praying that Tom would keep his mouth shut — if not, there would only be three men returning on that trip. 

I didn’t think Jamie would actually kill Tom simply because he had feelings for me, but I dreaded to imagine what Tom’s face would look like if Jamie was made aware of a few of the comments he had made to me. 

Bree was helping me in my surgery now to organize my herbs and take stock of everything I needed. I was quite proud of everything I had acquired and all of the potions I had made. 

“Why exactly do you need this ether Mama?” Bree smirked and held up a closed jar of homemade ether. 

“Well,” I smiled, my hand on my hips. “It will be quite useful if I need to attempt a major surgery of a sort. Anything superficial doesn’t require anesthetic, but I would like to be prepared.” 

“It’s dangerous though…” she grimaced and put the jar back on the shelf. 

“Yes, it is.” I sighed and made note of how much ether I had in my medical journal. “It’s only dangerous if the proper dosage isn’t given and the patient wakes up or-“ 

“Dies.” 

“Yes,” I rolled my eyes. “But that won’t happen. Not on my watch,” I smiled and reached for the bundle of rosemary on the edge of the counter. 

A knock came from the door and I looked up to see Jamie, a light sweat on his forehead, his hair a bit disheveled. 

“Hello there,” I smiled and stood to greet him. “I didn’t hear you come in. How was the hunt?”

Jamie kissed me briefly, “Och, twas fine. We managed plenty of meat for the next several weeks.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and then I noticed his knuckles hanging limply at his sides were bloodied. 

“Christ, Jamie.” I said taking hold of his hand gently in mine, “What happened?”

Jamie’s eyes darted from me to Brianna. “Lass,” he spoke softly to her, “Would ye mind givin’ yer mam and me a moment?”

She abandoned her task of sorting through my medical box and rose to kiss him on the cheek. “Don’t get into trouble Da,” she smirked and left the room. 

“Jamie-“ I started as soon as I heard the door to the house open and close. 

“It was Tom.”

“What was Tom? What did you do?” 

Crossing the room, taking two big heavy steps, he faced the window, his arms over his chest. I saw his back, tense and nearly vibrating. Slowly I approached him from behind and laid my hand on him. 

“Jamie, please tell me why you have bloody knuckles or I’ll assume that you killed him.” 

Then his head turned and I saw a small smirk, “Twas close to killin’ him, aye.” 

He spoke to the window, but made no move to remove my hand from his back. 

“I dinna have a stramash to pick wi’ ye, Sassenach. Tom…” he cleared his throat, “enlightened me of his feelings for ye while we were on the hunt.” 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I muttered. “Why the bloody hell would he do that?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Jamie turned around to face me. “I dinna ken, mo nighean. Seems he has a death wish.” 

I laughed sarcastically, “Well I take it you punched him then?” I picked up his hand again to inspect it, only a few cuts, nothing deep. 

“Aye,” he winced as I touched his skin. “Only a few punches but he was beggin’ for it, Sassenach.” His eyes were wide and I knew he was reliving the moment in his head. “We were on the way back, all cheerful about the game we were bringing and all of a sudden the wee fool just tells me he loves ye.” 

I was speechless. I was aware that Tom had feelings for me, but love… 

“He doesn’t even know me, Jamie, it’s not love.” I tried to assure him, but he only sighed deeply. 

“Och, and I made sure he kent that it wasna love he felt for ye, Claire,” Jamie’s face softened and with his other hand he stroked my cheek. 

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, “You know me, Jamie. You love me.” 

He kissed me back with an urgency, and he pulled apart, his breath ragged. “Aye, Sassenach. And I mean to show my wife how she is mine and _only_ mine.” Just then, his uninjured hand snaked around to my backside and pulled me flush against him, his cock hard under his kilt. 

“Jamie,” I moaned as he kissed down along my neck and as I felt his hands lifting my skirts, I froze and pushed him away. 

“What the—“

“We can’t,” I said a little out of breath. “I’m still on my courses, will be for a few more days.” 

Jamie and I had made love only several times while I was on my courses when we had been too desperate to wait. For me, I found it extremely arousing and also quite relieving of my cramps, but the matter was altogether messy. 

His blue eyes narrowed and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me once again to him making my breasts squish against his chest. 

“Nothing, not even yer wee course will stop me, Sassenach.” His hands slid from my waist and squeezed my arse. “Ye’ll be comin’ wi’ me upstairs lass.” 

Jamie laughed then and grabbed my around the waist and started walking through the house and up the stairs. He set me gently back on my feet once we reached our bedroom and I felt my mouth water at the sight of his arousal poking under his kilt. There was truly nothing now that would stop us. 

Ever the diligent husband, Jamie grabbed a large unwashed cloth and spread it over the bed. The tips of his ears were pink and I knew he was still slightly embarrassed at the idea of bedding me while I was on my courses. 

“Now,” he stalked forward, sliding his hands to the front of my dress, tugging on my bodice. “Tell me what ye need, mo nighean.” 

++++++

I lay back, my head resting comfortably on the pillow, and watched as Jamie moved between my legs, his curls tickling my skin. If I thought too deeply about what he was about to do then I would feel a bit disgusted by the whole thing. But the way he seemed to purr and vibrate against me was pushing any coherent thought out of my mind. 

“Tell me, Sassenach,” Jamie moved one hand up my thigh and settled on my waist. “Yer mine.” 

“I’m yours,” I said softly while looking down my body at him. He smirked, his eyes a dark shade of blue and then he buried his face between my legs. 

“Ahh,” I moaned, clenching my thighs around his head. My whole body was sensitive — my nipples grew hard and my vagina was throbbing as he licked up and down my center. 

I reached for his hand on my waist and pulled it up to my breast. He chuckled softly which only made me bite my lip and then he gave my breast a firm squeeze. I bucked my hips against him, desperate to feel him even more. 

“Faster,” I cried out, unable to keep my eyes open as his tongue flicked back and forth on my clit. 

He groaned against me, shifting his body and gripping onto my thigh with his other hand. 

“Oh God,” I moaned as he began to move his head, his tongue lapping at my slit. Then my body shuddered as I felt his middle finger slide into me. It was almost too much — to have him but not completely as I wanted. 

“Aye, Sassenach… I mean to make ye moan,” he chuckled, continuing to pump his fingers in me slowly as he placed kisses to the inside of my tender thighs. All too sudden, I felt a rush of cold air between my legs and opened my eyes to see Jamie staring at me, his eyes wild and his face only slightly covered with a bit of blood. 

I laughed at the sight of him, looking as if he had just slaughtered a wild beast and then he fisted his cock in his hand and I nearly came at the sight above me. His mouth was open and he breathed heavy as he pushed forward, but only enough so that the head of his length touched my entrance. 

It was agony, the closeness — but not close enough. 

“Please,” I begged him now, for release… for anything. 

“Shhh,” he said softly. “Watch, Sassenach.” Jamie smirked as he continued to move his hips, his cock only brushing against me. It was both erotic and slightly worrisome as I looked down between my legs to see the tip of his length covered in blood. 

“ _Fuil mo fhuil_ …” he chanted softly and I moaned as he pressed forward, recognizing the vow we had made to each other, _“Blood of my blood.”_

“Jamie!” I cried out, reaching up to pull him closer to me. He held one leg wrapped around his waist, and rolled his body against mine. The gentle throbbing I felt in my belly had me teetering on the edge. 

“Sassenach,” he growled and thrust again, “Ye belong to no one else but me.” Jamie pressed himself against me, holding himself up on his hands, staring down as he took me. 

“I belong to you!” I cried out, arching my back off the bed. 

“Aye,” he smiled and then his mouth was on my nipples, taking each one in turn. I wound my fingers into his fiery curls and held him against me. He was rocking now gently, his body spreading me open. I felt his cock deep inside of me, filling me so completely… possessing me. 

“No one can have ye,” Jamie kissed my chest and then my neck before looking into my eyes. “I’m a jealous man, mo cridhe and I willna share ye wi’ anyone.” 

I cupped his cheek with the palm of my hand, softly stroking his skin with my thumb. “You belong to me, Jamie Fraser. You are mine and mine alone.” 

With soft moans and gentle gasps, our bodies became one — a mess of limbs and kisses pressed in secret places. 

A promise spoken so long ago, _“I give you my body that we two might be one…”_


	28. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this special TFFR Christmas edition with a bit of a twist ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!

**_Scotland - 1952_ **

“Merry Christmas Mama!” Bree shouted at the top of her lungs as she proceeded to jump up and down on our bed. 

“Well, Merry Christmas to you darling,” I smiled as I came slowly awake to my very excited four year old. 

“Can we open presents Mama?” She suddenly plopped down between us, her red hair flying around her little cheeks. “Pweeaseeee?”

“Aye, we can _mo chuisle_ ,” Jamie grinned and gave her head a pat. Bree let out an excited squeal and rolled off the bed with a thump. She was wild, always bumping into things and bruising her skin. It was a good thing I was a doctor, with a husband like Jamie and a daughter that took after him. 

I listened to Bree’s little footsteps grow quieter as she descended the stairs, running into the living room. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” I turned to Jamie who was leaning back against the headboard and kissed him. His hands slid along my back and pulled me until I was straddling him. 

“Mmm, Sassenach,” Jamie mumbled into my neck, his lips on my skin. “What I wouldn’t give for an hour alone wi’ ye.” 

Rolling my hips slightly, he let out a groan and then looked up at me through squinted eyes. “The door is open,” I smirked. “Bree is waiting downstairs and she’s most likely already opened a present.” 

Jamie sighed and gave my arse a firm squeeze with his hands before patting that part of my body and I rolled to the side. “I’ll see to ye later then,” he tried to wink and then rose from bed, pulling me to my feet. 

On the way out from our room, I grabbed my light pink chiffon robe and slipped my arms through. It had been a gift from Jamie on our honeymoon nearly seven years ago; and it was also his favorite robe of mine to take off. 

It had only been four years ago that Jamie and I finally moved into our own house. During the war, Jenny and Ian had stayed in Lallybroch and when Jamie and I came back and he proposed, it just felt right that one day we would find our own place. Granted, our little cottage was approximately a couple hundred feet from Lallybroch; Jamie had built it on the property. 

We had decorated the halls with tinsel and holly, hung mistletoe in the entryway and Jamie had found the perfect Christmas tree to put up in the living room. 

Bree was sitting by the tree now, her little fingers clutching onto a present so tight that the wrapping was ripping. 

“Now, please?” She begged, her lip pouting. 

Jamie rubbed his eyes from sleep and went to the fireplace to start it. I sank down into the couch, sighing as I felt my joints pop. 

“Wait until your Da finishes the fire,” I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. Bree turned to watch Jamie, her eyes darting from the wood he put in to the match he struck and when the fire grew she shouted, “Now?!”

“Aye, _a leannan_ , now,” Jamie came and sat next to me, sliding his arm around my shoulder. 

Bree dove into her first present, a pair of knitted gloves and matching hat that Jamie had made. She looked at them and smiled before gently placing them aside and reaching for the next box. 

“I ken she wouldna be too pleased wi’ those, but still,” Jamie chuckled lightly and I slid my hand over his stomach, patting it. 

“She’ll appreciate them when she goes and plays in the snow later,” I kissed his cheek and then turned back to watch Bree open up her next gifts. 

We hadn’t been able to afford very much, but the one thing Bree had asked for was a bike; she wanted to learn because all her friends at school already knew how. She looked around the pile of wrapping paper and small little gifts and I could tell she was disappointed. 

“Merry Christmas, lovey,” I smiled and then Jamie stood up and went into the next room. 

“Thank you for my presents,” she smiled sweetly and came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Oh, but I think you have one more present from Santa,” I winked and then she turned towards the door as Jamie walked in carrying a newly assembled red bike. Her face lit up and I knew it was worth it to pick up a few extra shifts over the holidays. 

“A bike!” She squealed and ran towards it, clutching the handle bars. 

“Tis has trainin’ wheels of course, but soon we’ll have ye ridin’ all on yer own,” Jamie said proudly and then lifted her up to sit on it. His hands held her back and she pushed on the pedals, moving forward a little before she bumped into the coffee table. 

“Can we please do this outside?” I said and stood up to make sure the table didn’t have a scuff. “We don’t need little girls wrecking the house with their new bike!” I smiled and went over and kissed the top of her head. 

“Can we Da?” Bree turned to look up at him, “Can ye teach me outside?”

Jamie looked at me and I nodded. We would be going over to Lallybroch for a Christmas roast but that wouldn’t be for a few more hours seeing as how Bree woke us up at first light. 

“Put yer shoes on, Brianna,” Jamie stroked her hair. “And yer new gloves and hat and I’ll take the bike outside.” 

She ran over to the door and sat down, sliding her feet into her wellies and then ran back to grab her gloves and hat, hastily shoving them on. “Ready!” 

“I’ll come and watch,” I smiled and kissed Jamie’s cheek and grabbed my winter coat out of the closet before sliding into my own pair of wellies. Snow had fallen over night so I wasn’t too sure how much riding Bree was going to be doing. 

Jamie picked up the bike and set it outside and then lifted Bree up onto the seat. 

“Alright lass, ye put yer hands on these bars and these bits,” he touched the brakes, “Will help to slow ye down when ye go too fast.” 

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood in the doorway and watched as Jamie pushed Bree on her bike. It did have training wheels so there was no danger of her falling off, but I knew that she was determined and by tomorrow afternoon, she would be riding without them. 

Jamie kept his hands on her small back, holding her steady as she learned the way of pedaling and then he let her go and stood back, watching as she moved forward slowly through the thin layer of snow. 

Her laugh was music to my ears and I wondered what I had done to be so lucky to have this family all to my own. Jamie looked back at me, smiling and I wondered if he was thinking the same. 

After Bree had ridden her bike to her heart’s content, we all came inside for some hot cocoa around the fire and Jamie read _The Night Before Christmas._

Tired from an exciting morning for a four year old, Bree drifted to sleep and Jamie carried her upstairs to nap before we went over to the others for lunch. He closed her door quietly and we both tip toed to our room before closing our own door. 

“Peace and quiet, _mo nighean_ ,” Jamie wasted no time in pressing me against the door and kissing me, his hands sliding along my sides. 

“Mmmm, let’s hope she takes a nice long nap,” I mumbled against his lips and then shivered as Jamie’s hands untied my robe and pushed it off my arms, letting it fall to the ground. Suddenly, my feet weren’t on the ground and Jamie carried me over to the bed, laying me down before climbing on top of me. 

“And where is my Christmas present?” I smiled, stroking his cheek. His hands were at my knees, pushing them apart and then my nightgown was puddled around my waist. 

Jamie leaned down and kissed my neck, my collarbones, the tops of my breasts, “Would it be verra cheesy if I said yer gift was me?” He laughed and I along with him.

I shook my head and hooked both my hands in his plaid pajama pants, sliding them over his hips until his cock came free and pressed against my core. “It’s not cheesy at all,” I blushed. “It’s just what I asked Santa for.” 

With a push forward he was home and my lips parted as I flexed my hips, feeling him inside me. 

“Then ye’ll get what ye deserve, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned before pressing his lips against mine. “Merry Christmas, my own.” 

++++++

**_The Ridge - 1771_ **

I opened my eyes slowly and was confused when I saw the plain wood of a cabin instead of the white ceilings of the cottage. Jamie and I must have drifted off to sleep after we’d made love, but it still didn’t explain the reason why I was now in a cabin. 

I slid my hand over in the bed and landed on Jamie’s chest. His eyes opened and a smiled played on his lips before he rolled over and kissed me. 

“Hello, Sassenach,” he grinned. 

“Hello, my love,” I slid my hands into his curls and then blinked several times as I looked around the room. We weren’t in Scotland on Christmas Day in a small cottage in the year 1952. We were in North Carolina on Christmas Eve, in the cabin Jamie had built in the year 1771.

_It had been a dream._

That perfect Christmas morning in my own time had never happened; it had all been something my mind had crafted and I was sad when I realized it would never be a possibility. 

Jamie saw my frown and cupped my cheek with his palm, “What is it, Sassenach? Are ye alright?”

“I just had the most peculiar dream,” I sighed. “We were in the year 1952 and it was Christmas morning.” 

“1952? Verra peculiar indeed,” Jamie smirked. “What else happened in this wee dream of yers?”

“Bree was four years old and we got her a bike for Christmas,” I smiled as I remembered. “You helped her ride it and then we came back inside for hot cocoa. Bree fell asleep and then the last thing I remember was you on top of me.” 

Jamie smirked and slid his hand along the curve of my waist, “That last part wasna a dream, _mo nighean_. Ye woke not so long ago and we made love.” 

“We did?” I blushed. “Is it horrible that I don’t remember?”

His own cheeks blushed red, “I wasna doin’ my duty as yer husband if ye dinna remember it. Perhaps ye were asleep,” he laughed and then he pushed the blanket from on top of me and placed himself between my legs. To my surprise, we were both naked and I started to wonder how many times I had demanded sex while actually being asleep. 

“We may not have a Christmas morning like yer dream, Sassenach,” Jamie said above me and his hands took hold of his length. “But our family is here. Safe. ’Tis all we need.” 

“Yes,” I smiled and brought his face down to kiss. “We have everything we need here. Merry Christmas, Jamie.” 

“Merry Christmas, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned and then he slid home. As I closed my eyes I could almost recall the details of the fine linen sheets of our home in that cottage and hear the pitter patter of Bree’s feet running down the hallway. It was another life, a life that would never be, but as I held Jamie in my arms now, I knew that the life I had was all I could ever need. 


	29. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie try and find time alone after Bree arrives.

I dreamed of him. When my eyes closed and my thoughts drifted from the day, I dreamed of Jamie. Even as I slept in his arms, safe and protected, he was always in my head. More often my dreams had woken me with a tight feeling in the pit of my stomach and a wetness between my legs. 

Ever since Bree had arrived only four weeks ago, Jamie and I hadn’t made love. For us this was a long time, almost unbearable and as he pressed himself against me at night, I came very close a few times to pressing myself on his length. It wasn’t only the simple fact of having Bree in our small cabin now, but Lizzie and Ian as well — and Rollo. 

Of course, Ian and Rollo slept out in the makeshift lean to Jamie had first built when we arrived to the ridge. But Lizzie and Bree were for now on a pallet on the ground. 

Jamie assured me the Big House was almost finished and soon we would have room enough for all our new tenants. I missed the sex of course, but I mostly missed being able to lie in his arms and feel his bare chest pressed against my back. For the girls’ modesty, he had been wearing a shirt to sleep and I didn’t like it one bit. 

My hot blooded husband was my personal heater at night and all I wanted was his bare body next to mine. 

We came close one day in the small stable — I was tending to the animals when Jamie came up behind me, his hands on my hips. 

“Mmmm, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed my neck and I laughed, turning to kiss him on the mouth. “I believe this is the first time we’ve been alone in weeks.” His arms came around my waist and I leaned back. 

“It is,” I smiled. “I’m happy Bree is here, of course. I only wish the house was finished — so everyone can have a proper bed you know.” 

“Aye, I ken _mo nighean donn_ ,” he chuckled and turned me in his arms, leaning down for another kiss. “It will be finished soon, I promise ye. I can’t wait to have ye all to myself again, yer naked body stretched out underneath me.” 

“Underneath you?” I grinned and slid my hands over his chest, “What makes you think I won’t be the one on top, hmm?”

His eyebrows flashed up, a hint of something mischievous crossing them and suddenly my feet were off the ground and he was placing my legs around his waist. “Ye can do anythin’ ye like, Sassenach.” With an open mouth, he kissed me, his tongue parting my lips and I couldn’t help the moans that left my mouth. I nearly yelped when he took a few steps back and pressed his back against the wall. 

“Careful,” I laughed, turning my head so he could press his mouth to my neck. I felt giddy almost at the idea of being caught in this state or possibly heard. Nothing mattered in this moment other than having Jamie between my legs. “Oh God.”

Jamie’s hands held my arse, squeezing it firmly and I rolled my hips best I could, feeling him harden between the layers. I was just sliding my hand between our bodies and reaching into his breeks when I heard Bree calling for me. 

“Jamie,” I sighed and he only made a noncommittal noise, his mouth never ceasing on my neck and chest. “Jamie, stop. Bree is calling for me and she’ll come look here soon.” 

That caught his attention and his head came up, his eyes almost glossy, filled with unsatisfied desire. His lips pouted as he set me gently to my feet, his hands never leaving my buttocks. “I dinna want to part from ye, Sassenach.” 

“It’s only for a moment, my love,” I smiled and kissed him, pressing my body against him. His cock was hard and I heard him whimper as I pulled away. As I walked towards the cabin, I took a glance back at Jamie and he was still standing in the same position, his chest heaving and his face turned heaven wards — no doubt praying for strength. 

The next almost-moment happened when I was washing clothes. Ian and Bree had gone hunting early in the morning and hadn’t returned. Lizzie was feeling unwell after I had diagnosed her with malaria and was lying down inside. That left me alone with the clothes and Jamie found me — only this time he stood in front of me, simply watching. 

“Are you going to help me or just stand there?”

“I’m just watchin’ ye ken,” he made a grunting noise, crossing his arms over his chest. I felt his eyes trail across my body, my cheeks flushing red. 

“Do you like what you see then?” I grinned, continuing to move one of my shifts across the washboard. It was then that I realized my bodice laces were very loose and his eyes were focused on my breasts. “I see,” I smiled. 

“Ye wash wi’ such vigor, Sassenach,” he said softly, almost in a dream like state. If he wanted a show, a show he would have. I moved the washboard a little further in the water and leaned over, exposing more of my open bodice. His feet shifted on the ground and all I heard was the crunch of dry leaves. No doubt he had moved to get a closer look. 

“I’m very thorough.” Dipping the shift all the way in the water, I then brought it back up and let it splash back down, in the process getting water all over the front of my dress. I was being completely impractical and soiling my dress, but from the look on Jamie’s face it was worth it. 

“Ye got a bit of water, mo nighean,” he took a few more steps until he was at arms reach and his hand came to lay gently over my heart, his thumb pressing between my cleavage, “Just there.” 

“Where?” I bent my head to look down and he slid his hand down further, cupping my breast. “It seems I have.” 

“Dinna fash, I’ll have ye dry in no time,” Jamie smirked and pressed his hand more firmly against my breast and my nipple hardened. I nearly laughed thinking about how the past couple of times we had found privacy had all occurred outside. I wanted to abandon the laundry and have him take me there on the ground, but I was quite enjoying teasing him. So often he never let me get this far, always surrendering to his desire to have me. I was of course of no mind to object and wanted it just as bad, if not more than he did most times. But seeing the rise and fall of his chest, the hitch of his breath as his finger pressed against my nipple… it was so erotic. 

His tongue snaked out between his lips and before I could stop myself, I moved my hand to his and moved it between the layers of clothes and pressed his palm to my chest. The sigh that left his lips had me closing my eyes and cherishing the feeling of his touch. For many years I had dreamed of him, spent lonely nights craving his touch and now that I was with him again, it seemed that I couldn’t find time alone with him. 

“Claire,” he whispered and moved around the bucket to stand close to me, his body flush with mine and I melted into his touch. His skin was warm as always and I felt a light sweat break out on my chest despite the chill in the air. “I want ye so…” 

Leaning forward, I pressed my head against his chest, almost purring at his touch, “We’re outside,” I said softly. “We can go in Ian’s lean-to.” 

Not a second later, Jamie was tugging on my hand, pulling me towards the lean-to. But before we reached it, I spotted a flash of red hair from far away and knew we were defeated. Jamie stopped in his tracks and turned to me, quickly pulling at my laces. “Yer indecent, Sassenach,” he smirked. 

I had practically given up on the idea of ever having Jamie in my bed again until one day when Bree declared she was going to take a walk with Lizzie and explore the area. Jamie had kindly offered to go with them, but Ian stepped up — to Lizzie’s delight. 

As soon as the door closed behind the three of them, Jamie was on his feet and had me in his arms. Carrying me to the bed, his eyes never left mine and my heart started to beat erratically. He was wasting no time. 

“At least wait a bit,” I laughed as he laid me down on the bed covers. “What if they forgot something and come back?”

“Damn them!” Jamie cursed and moved towards the door, pushing a chest against the door. “I must have ye now or die, Sassenach!” He stalked forwards then, a man with one purpose only. 

Our hands flew between our bodies, desperate to rid ourselves of so many layers and I cursed myself for tying my laces so tight today. “Help me, please,” I sighed and laid back flat on the bed. 

Jamie’s skillful hands were on me at once, tugging at the strings and finally he pulled the material free and helped shed me of the rest of my clothes. Once we were both fully naked, he covered me with his body. 

“Ahhh,” I moaned as I felt his length press against my stomach. “I do remember you saying I could have anything I wanted…” 

His eye twitched and I knew he just might die if I didn’t surrender to him and soon. “Aye, I did, but I regret it. Now part yer legs, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned and his hand was on my thigh. I clenched my legs shut and moved my hand to cup his chin. 

“Not so fast…” I squinted my eyes. “This is our one moment alone for who knows how much longer — I intend to make the most of it.” 

He laid his head down on my chest for a moment before leaning up to give me a kiss. “I wasna thinkin’ mo nighean donn.” Jamie pushed back moved on his side, his body still close to mine. 

“Something else was doing all the thinking for you,” I grinned wickedly as my hand wrapped around his cock. He let out a startled groan, his eyes closing briefly before he nodded his head, “Sassenach…” 

“Fair’s fair,” I said softly and opened my legs, letting my eyes trail down my body to indicate what I wanted. 

His eyes narrowed to small cat like slits and I shivered as his hand lightly traced down over my breast and stomach before resting over my mound. “So wet, mo ghraidh.” 

“Astute observation,” I smirked and began to pump my hand on his length. His hand froze slightly but regained enough composure to continue his explorations between my thighs. 

“Uh!” I cried out when finally his finger slipped inside. I heard how wet I was and felt his own pre-cum on the head of his cock. I spread the moisture around the tip before bringing my hand back down. “Jamie.” 

“Aye,” he moaned and met my eye. My own hand was slowing down as he brought me near climax and then I saw the switch in his mind and then he was on top of me, one hand replacing my hand with his own. Lining himself up with my core, I gasped with satisfaction as he plunged himself into me. 

“Christ,” he mumbled as he began to roll his hips. “Slick as waterweed, Sassenach.” 

I brought one leg around his waist and moved my hands over his arse, urging him deeper inside. I was so close and I knew he was too. Leaning down, Jamie pressed his lips against mine, our tongues colliding in a desperate chase. My back arched off the bed, molding with his flesh and I gave over to my most primal instincts. 

“Jamie,” I sighed and met his thrust with my hips as I felt him spill into me a moment later. With my name on his lips, he surrendered and pressed his body on top of mine, nearly crushing me. 

Rolling over, he brought us on our sides, his hands coming up to brush a few hairs off my forehead. “I love ye, Sassenach.” 

“And I you,” I kissed his hand that rested between us and then his lips. 

“We canna wait that long ever again,” he said after taking a deep breath. 

“Then someone better finish up the house,” I laughed and booped him on the nose. 

“If ye promise to let me bed ye every night, then aye… I’ll go and finish it right now,” he made to move, but I pressed my arm around him, using all my strength to keep him on the bed. 

“Not just yet!” I laughed. “They’ve only just left, surely we have hours.” 

“Hours? Ye tryin’ to kill me woman?” Jamie rolled on his back, one hand resting on his stomach. I looked down between his legs and saw his cock twitch. 

“You may not be the young man you once were, but surely you’ve still got it in you for another go?” 

He looked over at me, a determined expression on his face. I wasted no time straddling him and sinking down on him, leaning over his chest and taking his face in my hands. 

“You’re mine, Jamie Fraser,” I panted as I began to roll my hips. 

“And yer mine, Claire,” he sighed against my mouth and then wrapped his hands around my back, helping me ride him into oblivion. 


	30. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in DoA just after the "longhouse" or "tent" scene. This follows the show's version of events.

Jamie’s fingers were drumming a soft beat against my arm and I sighed, content as I was tucked under his arm, my head resting under his chin. There was a light rain that had begun to fall and the sound of the patter was soothing on the top of the tent. After weeks of tension, of this whole misunderstanding with Roger between us, Jamie and I finally talked. 

He’d been vulnerable. Vulnerable about being jealous of Frank — wondering if I thought him to be a better man. While Frank was far from being a cruel, vicious man, he hadn’t been the doting, loving husband either. For the majority of our time together, we lived as roommates, not husband and wife. The love I had for Frank was rooted in the love I had once felt for him, but that was before — before Jamie. When I returned to Frank, I thought I could try and love him again, if only for the sake of my unborn child. 

But there was nothing but contempt between us once I told him about Jamie. All that time, I knew Frank was jealous of Jamie — of having to raise another man’s child. He’d been a decent father to Brianna, I could admit that, but I couldn’t help but let my mind wander most days about what Jamie would have been like as he and I raised Bree. 

That was part of the reason for the wedge that had been between us. Jamie has always been Bree’s father, but he had never had to _parent_ before. While I knew of Willie, it wasn’t exactly the right circumstances for Jamie to raise him as his own — teaching him in the ways he would want. There was an obvious battle within Jamie. I could see in his eyes the way he wanted to hold Bree close to him, shield her from harm, but at the same time he knew she was grown and didn’t need so much holding now. 

My heart ached for him, for all the years that he had missed of her life. And for the pain he was going through now — that they were both going through now. He told me how sorry he was for hurting Roger, he’d told Bree as well, but I knew Jamie felt he was right in his intentions. Even though I hated the circumstances, I couldn’t begrudge Jamie for wanting to hurt the man that had raped his daughter. My mind had been at war with this entire situation. Bree was our child, my daughter — and Jamie was my husband. I loved them both and there wasn’t a choice I needed to make between them, but there were different ways I needed to show that love. 

With Bree, I had promised her that we would find Roger, pleading with her to say goodbye to Jamie, but she wouldn’t do it. Stubborn as a Fraser she is. I showed my love to her with my words — a promise. With Jamie, I showed him my love with my actions as I had done so many times before. 

Here in this tent, we admitted our mistakes to one another and shared our worries. Here under the canvas roof and pitter patter of rain, we came back to each other. Sex for us was more than just our bodies needing to connect — it was how we communicated when words were not enough. 

I ran my hand slowly up and down Jamie’s back, feeling ever rivet and dip of his old scars. We had been in such a haste to be with one another again that we hadn’t bothered with removing our clothes. The rain had brought a chill with the night air and I shivered, making Jamie squeeze his arms tighter around me. 

“Do ye think there is still a chance that Brianna will leave?” Jamie said softly, pressing his lips to my forehead. 

“No,” I shook my head and looked up at him. “She won’t leave her child behind. That is, if the baby can’t go through the stones,” I mused. “Bree will love the baby and she already knows what’s best for it.” 

“A mother’s intuition?” 

“Something like that,” I smiled, kissing him gently. “Before Bree was born, I didn’t know if I could love her.” 

Jamie was silent, his fingers never ceasing on my arm. I had never admitted that to anyone — least of all Frank. Of course, I _loved_ her, but I had been so heartbroken, so lost without Jamie that nothing seemed to matter. 

“Of course, when I saw the little tuft of red hair, she won my heart over that day,” I grinned, smiling up at Jamie as I ran my fingers back through his curls. “The first moment I had alone with her, I cried.” 

“Of happiness, Sassenach?” Jamie’s lips turned up in the corner. 

“No,” I kissed his chin. “Because you weren’t there with me.” 

“I was though, _mo nighean donn_ ,” Jamie said seriously. “I never left ye, no a single day that we were parted. I promised ye I would find ye even if I had to endure two hundred years of purgatory. Do ye think time would stop me from bein’ there when my own daughter was born?”

“I suppose not,” I chuckled. “We missed out on so much, Jamie.” 

“We have now, Sassenach. I swear we willna be parted again as God as my witness, Claire,” Jamie kissed me, his hands sliding down over my back, settling at my waist. “There is no power on earth that can separate us. I ken that wi’ my whole heart — we are meant to live all our days together.” 

“I love you, Jamie. You know that?” I stroked his chin, scratching softly. 

“Aye, I ken, mo ghraidh,” he smirked and then slid his arm out from under me, moving to a sitting position. “And I love ye too.” 

Reaching behind him, Jamie pulled off his night shirt, tossing it aside. My eyes trailed greedily along his chest and hard plane of his stomach, resting shamelessly on the hardness between his thighs. He bent over, his head at my knees and placed a delicate kiss to the inside of my leg. 

I twitched slightly, already feeling a tightness in my belly in anticipation. Earlier, we had been hungry, desperate almost, but now… he was taking his time. As Jamie placed a kiss on the inside of my calf, his hands slowly pushed up my shift, revealing the milky white of my upper thighs. 

“I’ll never tire of yer smooth skin, Sassenach,” Jamie grinned, placing another kiss further up, this time in the middle of my thigh. I couldn’t help my part my legs, begging him to speed things along, but he only chuckled and pressed a hand on my hips. 

“Please,” I whispered, aware that Ian would be sleeping nearby. 

“No just yet, mo nighean,” Jamie looked up at me through thick lashes with the look of complete devotion. His eyes said things his mouth wasn’t — he was going to devour me. 

My shift was pushed up to my waist now and the tip of Jamie’s nose tickled my pubic hair. I grew self conscious as Jamie inhaled, his eyes closed as he pressed his cheek against my thigh. One finger rested on my slit, testing… teasing. I wanted to press my hips up, to urge him inside of me, but I knew he was a patient man — when he wanted to be. 

“The smell of ye, Sassenach. Ready, wantin’ all for me,” he nearly growled and with two fingers he spread me open. His mouth was hovering just over my center and I could feel the wetness, hear it even as he pressed a long finger inside of me.

“Oh God,” I moaned, pressing my head back against the pillow. It was a welcome intrusion, one I would never tire of. His thumb pressed firmly on my clit, rubbing in slow circles as he began to pump one and then two fingers inside of me. My back arched up and my hips moved on their own accord, meeting his every thrust. I began to ride his fingers as I had rode his cock, slowly, and he was merciless. 

“I want to watch ye fall apart, my own,” Jamie’s voice was suddenly closer than it had been before and I opened my eyes to see him just inches away. My lips parted to say something, but no words came out. Instead, I reached up and pulled him down to me, pressing our lips together, our tongues molding. It was sloppy, wet, hot and I needed him inside of me. 

“Please, Jamie,” I begged, bucking my hips against his hand as he kept up his rhythm. As I began to feel a rush of something break loose inside of me, Jamie quickly pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, rock hard and throbbing. 

“Oh, Christ,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he held still for a moment. I leaned up, pressing against him slightly as his hands came behind me and pulled off my shift. Pulling his head down to my breasts, I sighed as he took my hard nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue on the sensitive bud. With all the worries about Brianna, I had begun to feel rather neglected and I knew he had felt the same. 

“Jamie,” I uttered between thrusts and slid my hand between our bodies, pressing firmly against his balls. He let out a cry against my chest, breathing heavily for a moment before switching to my other breast. Giving it the same attention, I moaned, letting my body release all the hurt and anger I had been holding in. 

“Yer mine, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed his way up my chest, neck and then finally my mouth. Spreading myself open to him, I laid myself bare — physically, emotionally and in every other way possible. He speared into me with an unrelenting force that said I was his and belonged to no one else. 

“Uh!” I cried out as he hit my innermost depths, pressing my hands firmly on his arse, drawing him even still further. With his head buried in my neck, Jamie uttered a stream of words in gaelic, spilling himself into me. 

Tenderly and carefully, he pulled out a moment later and rolled over until I lay on top of him. With my help, he brought the blanket over the both of us and kissed the top of my head as I rested it against his chest. “Sleep, _mo nighean_ , I’ve got ye.” 

_And sleep I did._

The next morning, we repacked our things and gathered around a small fire to eat a quick breakfast of rabbit that Ian had been so kind to catch that morning. I would be glad to return home, if only for a proper meal cooked with vegetables. 

“How much longer, d’ye ken uncle?” 

Jamie wiped his mouth with his thumb, his eyes flicking through the trees. He never stopped watching — keeping an eye out for potential threats. “A few days at best. If the rain keeps down we should be there soon. Although I dinna ken what we’ll find when we do.” 

“Do you think he’ll be with them?” I asked, afraid to ask the real question… _would he still be alive?_

Jamie saw it in my eyes however, a deep sympathy mirrored in his own. “I dinna ken, Sassenach. I only hope.” 

With the horses saddled and our few belongings stored, I took my hair down from it’s sweaty mess on top of my head and decided to plait it. 

I felt hands come behind me, squeezing my waist. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen ye wi’ yer hair plaited,” Jamie tugged on the end of it, tied with a ribbon that was Bree’s. 

“I haven’t in years, but my head was beginning to grow sore and it’s too hot to wear down,” I sighed. “My head isn’t the only thing that’s sore. My bum feels quite numb.” 

Jamie spun me in his arms, his hands sliding down to said bum and gave it a firm squeeze. “Did ye feel that?”

“Mmm, I did,” I grinned. “Perhaps it’s not going numb after all.” I leaned up to kiss him, pressing myself against him, but then I heard a loud cough beside us and we both looked over to see Ian, trying to look busy tying things to his horse. 

“We better behave,” I chuckled and swatted at Jamie’s hands. 

“The lad doesna ken what it’s like to have a wife wi’ a fat bonny arse,” Jamie smirked, glancing over at Ian who gave no indication to having heard him. 

“If you keep calling your wife’s arse fat, then you won’t be touching said arse for awhile,” I smiled, pinching his chin. 

“Och, Sassenach. What I wouldn’t give for a moment alone wi’ ye,” he said, pressing his lips against mine. 

“You had your moment last night,” I smiled against his lips. “If we don’t get going then we won’t ever find Roger and be able to return home with a proper bed.” 

I looked over to see Ian climbing astride his horse and seeing as he was facing away from us, I sneakily slid my hand down between Jamie and I and gripped him, feeling him harden in my hand. “The faster we go, the quicker we can stop and I can relieve this for you.” 

Before he could force my hand to stay there, I pulled away and out of his grasp, chuckling to myself as I climbed onto my horse. Jamie stood still, his hands on his waist and his head bent. “Aren’t you coming, Jamie?”

“In a minute, Sassenach,” Jamie squinted his eyes at me. “Ye’ll pay for this…” 

“Oh I intend to,” I winked, squeezing my thighs against the beast under me. I trotted up next to Ian who gave me a wry grin. 

“What have ye done to uncle Jamie this time, auntie?”

“Nothing he doesn’t deserve,” I laughed, looking back to see that Jamie was now walking over to his horse, carefully climbing astride. “I’ll be glad to be home soon.” 

“Ye and me both, auntie Claire,” Ian smiled and then whistled for Rollo who came barking beside him. 

We set off, trotting along the path towards our final destination. With any hope, we would find Roger and he would be alive. With luck we would be able to bring him back with us and with only a miracle, we would all get out of this safely and return to Brianna who was waiting for us. 


	31. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during DoA before Bree has arrived.

There is truly nothing better than having someone brush your hair. And if that someone is a tall, red headed scot with large hands who happens to take you to bed every now and then — it’s even better. 

Most nights, it was me who stood above Jamie, picking out nettles and grass from his hair. He was a wild man, a savage. One who would crouch in bushes to catch his prey and proudly bring it home for me to cook. One who cleaned his gun methodically each and every night, placing it back in its spot above the mantle. Running my fingers through his curls each night felt as good for me as it must have for him. 

My fingers would dig into the base of his skull, massaging the tender spot where so many years ago he had been struck with an ax. Jamie would sigh and his shoulders would ease, all the tension relieving from the day from just my touch. 

He had just come in for the day after hunting with Ian. They had caught a few rabbits that would cook nicely for stew and also a deer they had been hunting for several days. Ian was outside, skinning the deer and Jamie was stomping his boots on the edge of the porch as I had made him promise to do before he came inside. 

“My Sassenach,” he smiled, wrapping one arm around my waist as he kissed me hello. “Did ye manage to dig up all yer wee herbs?”

“Oh yes,” I kissed him again, tasting the salt of perspiration on his lips. “My wee herbs are stocked and accounted for.” 

“That dear should last us a few weeks, thank Christ we caught it,” he took a seat near the fireplace, lifting his feet up on a small stool in front of him. “Twas a close call, but Ian was the one to shoot the beast.” 

“Ian’s a good shot, eh?” I came to stand behind him, already pulling out a few bits of grass from his hair. 

“Learnt from the best,” he hummed softly and I knew he would have a slight smirk dancing on his lips. 

“That he did,” I bent to kiss his temple and he reached a hand up, caressing my cheek. 

“I missed ye today as I do always when I’m parted from ye,” he turned his face to kiss me. “Come sit,” he rose then, taking my hand and leading me to sit in his chair. 

“Why? I have to get all the weeds and bits from your hair before supper,” I looked up at him, following his gaze as he walked behind me. 

“Ye do that every night, mo ghraidh, ’tis my turn to do it for ye,” he smiled and then placed his hands on my shoulders, urging me to sit back in the chair. I wasn’t going to complain if he wanted to touch my hair, in fact it was a welcome. 

“Where’s yer wee brush?”

I pointed over near the bed, “Just in the cabinet.” He found it quickly and walked back over behind me, tugging at the string I had to tie my hair back. “Are you going to tell me why you got the sudden urge to brush my hair, Jamie?”

He scoffed, “Can a husband no brush his wife’s hair?”

Smiling, I nodded and relaxed further in the chair, “I suppose he can. It’s just not something they normally do.” 

“If men had wives wi’ beautiful hair like yers, they would do it more often, Sassenach,” Jamie said as he ran his fingers though my hair from scalp to end. “A wee bit tangled.” 

He started at the ends, brushing out any kinks before moving up to my scalp. “Have you done this before James Fraser?” 

“My Mam used to ask me to brush hers sometimes,” he said and I knew he would be blushing. “I didna mind it, twas better than gettin’ the strap from my Da. She had straight hair though, no curly like mine or yers.” 

“Red hair,” I said softly. “Like yours… like Brianna’s.” 

“Aye, just like hers,” he said wistfully. “Ye told me she has curly hair too, but wears it straight now? How is that possible, Sassenach?” His fingers continued to run over my head as he put the brush down beside me. 

“It is curly, just like yours and mine. It was quite a pain when she was growing up, but we managed it,” I smiled, remembering how the comb would get stuck in her hair fresh after a bath. “In her time, there’s a way to relax the curls with solutions — chemicals or by using a hot iron of a sort.” 

“All that just for straight hair?” He chuckled. “Seems like a pain.” 

“Beauty is pain, my love.” 

“I ken she is beautiful wi’ whatever hair she chooses to have,” he said and my heart fluttered at his statement. I wanted more than anything for him to be able to see her for himself. To hold her in his arms and to touch that beautiful red hair that I had touched so often. 

“I used to plait her hair as a little girl, she always wanted it that way for school,” I said fondly. 

“I ken how to plait, Jenny taught me,” Jamie said as he pressed firmly on my scalp making me moan slightly. Then I felt him parting my hair into three sections and turned my head to look up at him. 

“Are you seriously plaiting my hair right now?” 

He looked down at me with wide owl like eyes, “Should I no?”

“Do what you must,” I laughed and then turned back to let him continue. It was almost hypnotic — the feeling of his fingers tugging and pulling my hair into a three strand plait. He had large hands so I imagined that he would be able to easily hold all of my hair in them. My eyes were closed and the heat from the fire was sinking into my bones. He reached down, his hand finding the string I had worn earlier that he gave me to hold. A moment later, he was tying up the end of my plait. 

“Looks bonny,” he said, bending over to kiss the top of my head. Before I could move and insist he let me continue the work on his hair, his hands were at my shoulders, warm and strong on my tense muscles. 

“Mmm, that feels nice,” I sighed, feeling drowsy. 

“My wife works hard to make our home lovely,” he said softly. “She deserves to be treated with such admiration.” 

“You do have a way with words, Jamie,” I smiled, melting at his touch. “Ooo, just there.” He dug into my back, pressing firmly with his thumbs. “You also have much stronger hands than I do.” 

“Naturally I would, Sassenach,” Jamie laughed, squeezing my shoulders. His hands moved down my arms, lightly pressing. With every touch, I couldn’t help but moan as the tension was released from my body. Most of my days were filled with labor — feeding the animals, tending to my garden… making love to my husband, and my body ached. His fingers were like magic, soothing every muscle. I shivered as he slid his fingers lightly back up my arms and moved them over my neck. Pressing lightly, he dipped his fingers over my chest, settling on the tops of my breasts. 

“Smooth as silk,” he said, lightly stroking the skin peeking out over my bodice. It had been warm in the cabin and I had taken off my kerchief before he had returned home. I felt my nipples harden under my bodice, standing to attention from his delicate touch. There was just enough room for his hands and he slid them down further meeting bare flesh. “Warm too,” he chuckled, “I could keep my hands here all day.” 

“I have no issue with it,” I smiled, letting my head fall to the side against his arm. Moaning as his hands began to knead my breasts, I pressed my thighs together, feeling an ache build. Jamie was gentle but firm, exerting just enough pressure as he touched my nipples, pulling and tweaking them. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I mumbled. Just as he squeezed them together again, his hands slipped out and I opened my eyes, turning to protest. He walked around to kneel before me, pulling me to the edge of the chair and pressed his lips firmly against mine. 

His tongue snaked out between his lips, parting my own. My hand slid up to cup his cheek as he held me to him. “I needed to kiss ye, Sassenach.” 

“And I’m glad you did,” I smiled and pulled him back to me, letting his weight press me back onto the chair. 


	32. A Pair of Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This missing moment is inspired by a post linked below about what might have happened with Claire and Jamie and a pair of thigh high boots.

Inspired by [this post. ](http://curlsgetdemgurls.tumblr.com/post/182435646321/balfeheughlywed-rainmanjdog-lburks226)

* * *

 

With our land grant from Governor Tyron, we had left Wilmington a few days ago and had finally made it to our little piece of Heaven. It was a generous amount of land, filled with trees and high up in the mountains. The small smile that never left Jamie’s lips as we travelled through our own land made my heart ache.

Destined to be the Laird of Lallybroch, Jamie was a born leader. His rightful place was that of a man with people to lead. He told me that once we acquired the land, the people would be easy to come by; there were many Scots that had settled over here in the colonies. 

My only worries, as well as his, were that any settlers we did find would be apprehensive about owning land commissioned by a Governor of the King of England. We had few options and both Jamie and I agreed that this was what was best moving forward. 

I didn’t feel a pang of regret as I looked around now at the trees, the blue sky and beautiful scenery before me. We’d been walking for most of the morning and early afternoon, mapping out our land and placing markers into the ground. 

“Where now Auntie?” Ian called as he shoved another marker into the earth. 

I rolled out the map again, tracing my finger over the spot where we were, “It’s another hundred yards that way and then we have to turn to the south again.” 

“We must have placed a hundred posts,” he exclaimed, sighing as he went back to fetch another one from the cart. 

Jamie finished hammering his post and came beside me, walking near, his hand brushing mine. “This is ours. Wonderous is it no?”

I smiled, recalling a song from my time in Boston, “My country tis of thee, sweet land of liberty, of thee I sing.” 

His brow quirked, “Poem from yer time?”

“It’s a song,” I sighed. “Called ‘America’, it has the same melody as ‘God save Great George our King’.” 

He laughed at that, a smirk dancing on his lips. “Are ye tellin’ me the Americans stole it from King George and made it their own?” 

“We did,” I laughed, placing my hands on my hips, watching as he planted another marker into the ground. 

“Heartily applauded then,” he smiled. “Sing it for me, Sassenach.” 

“No!” I shook my head. “I will not sing it.” 

He looked up at me then, a look of desire clear in his crystal blue eyes that had made me commit ravishment many times before. “When you sing, all proper and polite like yer in church, I must confess, it makes me want to do indecent things.” Jamie slid his arms around my waist, dropping the hammer to the ground. 

“Like what?” I smiled, brushing away a stray piece of hair. My back was against a tree now, having been pushed firmly against it by Jamie. His fingers dug into my waist, squeezing that bit of flesh that I could never seem to get rid of. 

“Where to begin?” His tongue snaked out, teasing. 

Moaning quietly, I slid my hands inside his coat, feeling his toned stomach. “The beginning is always nice.” 

Jamie’s hand slid slowly down my side, grabbing fistfuls of my dress in the process. “Are ye wearin’ those tall boots?”

I was. 

He lifted my skirts above my knee, pressing himself closer to me while doing so. No amount of layers could hide his own arousal. “Ah, you like them?”

“As I said, Sassenach,” he leaned in, his lips close to mine. “Verra indecent things.” 

My head fell back against the tree bark as his lips closed over my neck, sucking lightly, his tongue flicking out. Meanwhile his hand was busy stroking my exposed skin just above the top of my thigh high boot. They had been a gift from Jocasta, as I was in need of a whole new wardrobe for our life out here in the mountains. 

“Jamie,” I sighed, my fingers pressing firmly against him. Ian had gone off with a few markers, but I knew he was close by. 

“Sassenach,” he mumbled back, his fingers dipping down into my boot and I squirmed, desperate for his hand to move somewhere else. 

“What kind of things?” I asked, tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck, making him look up at me. His lips were parted and his hand below never stopped moving. 

“Maybe I’ll press ye up against my co—“ I pressed my lips against his, rubbing my body in a slow circle against him. “Christ, ye wee temptress.” 

My breath hitched as his hand slid out of my boot, skimming my thigh and traveled further up. I had to bite my lip to keep quiet as his fingers began a slow exploration between my thighs. “Jesus Christ,” I muttered. 

“Do ye have anythin’ to confess then?” He smirked and I knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was. 

“All sorts of things,” I sighed happily, arching against him as he pressed his thumb firmly against my core. Moving my hips, I told him what I wanted and he complied. His mouth was once again on my neck and I kept my hands on his waist as I rode his hand to completion. 

Satisfied and limp as a noodle, I kissed him, brushing his hair off his forehead. His smug look was something to behold and I very badly wanted to commit more indecent acts on the forest floor. 

“Auntie! Uncle Jamie!” Ian called and we were both brought out of our aroused state. 

_“Ifrinn,_ ” Jamie cursed, his lips pressing tight together. “What I wouldn’t give for a moment alone wi’ ye, _mo nighean donn_.” 

I tugged on his coat, “Well the faster we get these markers done, the faster we can set up for the night,” I smiled. “Perhaps Ian can make himself scarce for a few minutes.” 

His brow rose in question, “Minutes? Och, no, Sassenach…. I need hours wi’ ye.” 

“Days,” I kissed him. “Weeks you shall have soon enough.” Pulling on his hand, I walked off towards the direction of Ian’s voice. We had our home and soon we would have walls around us, a new beginning in a new world. 


	33. A Bairn is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just after Bree has given birth (in the book)!

“Jamie, you’ve counted his toes and fingers four times already,” I laughed as I finished cleaning up. Bree had just succumbed to a deep sleep that happens after one gives birth. Her body had exerted itself and now it needed to rest. 

We had arrived just in time. Bree had gone into labor only hours after we had come back from months of being on the road. Roger had decided he needed time to think about everything we’d told him. I knew Jamie was struggling with this — that he somehow failed Bree, because Roger didn’t come back with us. 

But the moment Brianna called out for Jamie, begging him to stay with her as she gave birth — I knew a burden had been lifted from him. 

“He’s so perfect,” Jamie smiled, his finger softly stroking the baby’s cheek. Bree hadn’t named him yet, and I think she wouldn’t until Roger came back. If he didn’t… then I feared we’d be calling the baby Gizmo. 

“Indeed he is,” Wiping my hands on a wet cloth, I removed the rest of the blood and set the cloth aside in a basin. Jamie was sitting on a chaise lounge in the corner of the room, with the baby cradled in his arms. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of him. 

“I’m so proud of Bree,” I said as I sat beside him. “It’s not a walk in the park giving birth.” 

“Nah,” Jamie chuckled softly. “It doesna seem so. Brianna is strong and she did well did she no?”

“Yes, very well considering she didn’t have any pain medication,” I sighed. That was the hardest part for me, to see her in so much pain and knowing that I couldn’t help her with that.

“What was it like for ye, Sassenach? With Faith…” 

Looking up at him, I felt my throat close up. We rarely mentioned our first daughter, born a stillborn. I knew she lived in our hearts forever, but it was always a surprise to hear her name on Jamie’s lips. 

I leaned against his shoulder, sliding my finger into the baby’s hand. “It was… the most physical pain I’ve ever felt in my life. When you give birth, you can usually endure that amount of pain, because you know that at the end of it, you’ll get to hold your baby in your arms.” 

“I wish I coulda seen her,” Jamie said sadly and I turned to kiss his shoulder. 

“I wish that more than anything.” Tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered that horrible day that we lost Faith. Jamie had been in the Bastille for dueling and it had been weeks later that he was released. Jamie hadn’t been there to see Faith or Brianna as babies, but now he held his own grandson in his arms and it lifted my heart to see it. 

“And how was it with Bree? Was it different in yer time?”

It had been a very different experience entirely. 

“I was put under anesthesia,” He made a Scottish noise, looking down at me. “Um, it’s a sedative of sorts that puts you to sleep. I didn’t want that — I wanted to be awake.” 

“Ye were asleep when ye gave birth, Sassenach?” He sounded almost amazed. 

“I was. It was the scariest thing I ever had to do. After Faith, well I wanted to be awake in case anything went wrong, but the doctors…” I rolled my eyes. “They thought they knew what was best for me and certainly they do know a lot, but when it comes to giving birth, I think women are the experts on that subject.” 

“I ken ye were brave, Sassenach. And I ken that had ye no been asleep, ye woulda been verra strong,” Jamie said, kissing the top of my head. “Ye are the strongest women I ken. Bree is a close second,” He added.

“If we were in Bree’s time, they would have given her something called an epidural, it numbs the pain, but you’re still awake.”

“Like whisky?” He laughed.

“Almost like whisky,” I smiled. The baby was quite content in Jamie’s arms and was now sucking on his pinky finger. 

“I coulda done wi’ a wee epidural back when ye mended my hand at the abbey,” Jamie said, squeezing my hand with the very hand that had been broken to pieces from Jack Randall.

“You were barely awake for most of it anyways.”

He sighed, looking down at me with a far off look in his eyes, “Aye, I dinna remember most of that time, but I remember the pain.” 

“Oh, Jamie,” I pulled him down to me, kissing him deeply. 

“It was all worth it though, Sassenach. To be here wi’ ye now,” he smiled against my lips and then turned his face to look down at our grandson. “To hold our wee babe in my arms. To see bits of ye and me in him and his mother.” 

“You wouldn’t change anything? Not even all the pain you had to go through?”

“Nah,” his lips curved up on one side. “If it meant that things didna turn out exactly as they have, I wouldna change a thing. To be here wi’ ye and Bree — I promised ye I would find ye. And it’s ye who found me.” 

“And our daughter that found us,” I smiled. 

Stirring came from the bed and we both looked up to see Brianna waking up slowly. “Mama? Da?”

“We’re over here, darling,” I said and then Jamie rose, walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge with the baby. 

“Yer wee one has been fast asleep, just like ye,” Jamie smiled and handed the baby back to Bree. 

“I feel like I could sleep forever,” Bree yawned as she took the baby back into her arms. Then Jamie moved to sit beside her on the bed, sliding his arm around her shoulder and they both just stared down at the baby. 

I became overwhelmed with emotion as I watched our daughter being held in Jamie’s arms, her own child cradled in hers. When I left Bree and returned to Jamie, I never thought I would see her children, let alone ever have Jamie see them. Wiping a few tears away, I sat down on the other side of Bree, laying my head on her shoulder as we all just watched the baby, his little lips smacking. It must have been hours that we sat there — together, as a family. 


	34. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire catch a few wee fishies! Set somewhere between Drums and ABOSAA!

Sometimes, moments of my life with Jamie before I left through the stones would come to me in flashes. Not the big ones either. I thought of our wedding - _and wedding night_ \- often when I was separated from him. Now that I had returned to be with him, smaller moments came creeping to the surface of my brain — as if seeing the very man of my dreams unlocked the door to them. 

Just after we married, Jamie and I had spent several days together - mostly in bed, but a lot of time outdoors. He showed me the Highlands and taught me to appreciate their beauty the way he did. He also showed me how to catch a trout with his bare hands. 

I was sitting in my garden, here on the Ridge, when Jamie asked me if I wanted to come help him catch fish. 

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be,” I laughed, shielding my face from the sun. He walked over to me, an empty bag slung across his shoulder. 

“Then ye’ll be there for moral support, Sassenach.” 

“If you insist,” I smiled and abandoned my herbs and vegetables in favor of catching trout with Jamie. 

When we approached the small stream just a short walk from the Big House, I was reminded of the first time I’d seen him do this. I was so mesmerized, not by the actual catching of the fish, but by him. Seeing Jamie in his natural state — the highlander he was born to be, was when I first began to really fall in love with him. Of course, now we were in the back country of North Carolina and not his homeland of Scotland. A fish was a fish, however. 

Apparently, Jamie was thinking about the same day and said as much whenever he bent down to his knees near the stream. “Do ye remember that day, _mo nighean donn_? When I showed ye how to catch the fish?”

“I do actually,” grinning, I dropped down beside him. “I was very impressed.” 

“Aye, ye were?” He cocked his head as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. “I think one day I may die tryin’ to impress ye, Sassenach.” 

I laughed, thinking he was probably right. There were many occasions over the years when I noticed him showing off for me, but none of that ever mattered — he had already caught me. 

“If only I’d known it took catchin’ a trout to impress ye,” he scoffed. “I wouldna done so many other foolish things.” 

“I like the foolish things though,” I ran my hand over the back of his neck and a slight shiver ran over his body. 

“Like I said,” he smirked. “One day I’ll die tryin’ to impress ye.” 

Sleeves rolled up, Jamie then put a finger over his mouth, signaling for me to be quiet. Slowly, he slipped his hand underneath the flowing water and held very still. It was just like before, his hand was flat under the surface, his fingers stretched out, waiting for their prize. 

A few moments later, I saw a splash in the water nearby. Jamie had seen it too, and I barely noticed the shift in his shoulders as he bent forward. The only sound was the rush of the stream and the wind in the trees — I dared not utter a sound. 

Quick as lightning, Jamie closed his hand over the fish as it swam right under his grasp. A splash of water and a yelp from Jamie and he was clutching it with both hands. I grabbed the bag, holding it open as he mercifully killed the fish with one hit to the head and then dropped it into the bag. 

“Job well done,” I smiled proudly. “Catch a couple more of these and it’ll be a delicious feast tonight!” 

“Och, do ye wanna try, Sassenach?” Jamie asked, wiping his hands on his breeks.

I placed the bag down beside me, eyeing the stream for more fishy inhabitants. “I don’t think I’ll be able to catch anything.” 

“It’s no so hard,” he shrugged, as if it truly was the easiest thing in the world. “Come here, give me yer hand.” 

Obliging him, I moved closer towards the stream, offering him my arm. Jamie grinned as he rolled up my sleeve to my elbow, then placed a chaste kiss to the inside of my palm. “For luck,” he muttered. 

“Just lay yer hand flat under the water,” he guided my hand under the cool water and I uncurled my fingers just as I had seen him do earlier. “The trick is to wiggle yer fingers just a bit, but slowly so the fish doesna suspect a thing.” 

“I didn’t see you moving your fingers,” I remarked, looking up at him. 

“Aye, I did, but ye didna see it because of how slow I was movin’ them,” he nodded. “And ye’ll want to be quiet, so the fish doesna get spooked.” 

That was my cue to stop talking and I turned back to the task at hand. Jamie kept his hand on my wrist, a slight twitch from his own fingers to remind me to move my fingers slowly. I didn’t see any fish nearby and I was about to open my mouth and say something, but then one came swimming down the stream. 

It was a small thing, a bit smaller than the one Jamie had just caught. I was still unsure of my fishing capabilities and thought I would have much more luck with a bait and hook. We waited for what felt like minutes before the fish came any closer to my hand. 

I would either catch it or I wouldn’t, so I waited until I thought the wee fish was under my hand and then slowly began to close my fingers as Jamie had instructed before closing my whole hand around the slippery creature. 

Somehow, I managed to hold on to the thing and triumphantly pulled it out of the water, whooping and hollering as I did. 

“I caught it! I caught the bloody thing!” 

“ _Tha!_ ” Jamie shouted, moving back as I flung my arms wildly around. “Give me the wee beastie, Sassenach.” He took it from me and did as before, then held up my catch of the day. “Yer first fish!” 

“Can’t believe I caught the poor thing,” I sighed happily. “That’ll probably never happen again though, beginner’s luck.” I laughed as I wiped my hand back across my forehead.

“Ye did a fine job of it too,” Jamie said and then crawled forward to kiss me. Laughing against his lips, he managed to push me back until I was laying on the ground, never mind the dirt and twigs. 

“Get off me!” I laughed, pushing against him as he settled himself over me. “You’re extremely heavy!” 

“Ye dinna like it?” He chuckled and then pressed his face against my neck, swiping his tongue up from the base to my ear. “I intend to catch ye next, Sassenach.” 

Suddenly I met his eyes and thought he was very serious about his next task and so I surrendered, laying as still as a dead fish. Jamie bent down, his arms on either side of my body, one thigh wedged between mine. Starting at my ear, he nibbled gently, then kissed my cheek and nose. 

Only when he pressed his lips against mine, did I move both my arms to wrap around his waist, pushing down so he lay still further on me. He wiggled his hips and I felt him, rock hard and straining in his breeks. 

“Mmm,” I moaned as I moved my hips along with his. “What if someone comes by?”

“Who the hell would come walkin’ by the stream, Sassenach?” He leaned up on his arms, laughing down at me. Glancing from side to side, his mouth quirked up, “I dinna see anyone and besides, I dinna need to undress ye to please ye.” 

“Oh you don’t, do you?”

“Nah,” he grinned and then his hand was on my knee, pushing the fabric of my dress out of the way. 

“Was this your plan, hmm?” I bucked my hips as his hand pressed against my legs, “Bring me out into the woods with the promise of catching fish, only to have your way with me?”

Jamie slid one finger inside of me, wiggling it like he did with the fish. “It wasna my sole purpose of bringin’ ye out here, but it was a factor.” 

“Uh!” I moaned as he slid another finger in, all while I unfastened the ties of his breeks. “Next time, you don’t have to ask me to come fishing with you,” I laughed, then arched my back as the tip of his finger pressed against my clit just so. 

“I do too,” he sighed as my hand wrapped around him. “We’ve a house full o’ people, Sassenach. How else am I to be alone wi’ my wife?”

My hips flexed and I let out a sound of protest as he slipped his fingers out of me. His licked his lips as he covered my hand with his and guided his cock to my entrance. Gently, he pushed forward and we both sighed. 

“Tell everyone to bugger off,” I laughed. “I can’t—“ 

“Ahh,” Jamie rolled his hips, leaning back on his arms as he began a steady rhythm. 

The sound of the flowing river likely silenced the sounds of our love making, but I didn’t care who heard us. I slid my hands under the hem of his shirt, pressing cold fingers against his hot flesh. Jamie held himself over me, shielding me as we gave into one another. It felt like the first time — every time we laid together, it was all new. 

So many nights I had lain awake, searching for the feeling of his hands on my body, of his kiss on my lips. Flashes of our life together hit me when I least expected it. At the grocery store and I would remember lying under the stars, protected only by his arms and plaid. Or at the hospital and I would be transported to the Highlands, riding side by side leading the Scottish army to their fateful end. 

Those flashes came less and less now that I was with him again. To make new memories — to not dwell on the past. 

Jamie pressed his lips to mine, sliding them apart with his tongue and I flexed my hips, urging him to go deeper, harder, faster. Obeying my wants, he thrust forward, unleashing the power he was holding back. It wasn’t long before we both were shaking from it, limbs trembling and bodies sweating. 

Rolling over on his side, Jamie brought me with him and I laid there on top of him, listening to the sound of his heavy breathing. 

“We only caught two fish,” I said softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

He laughed and my body moved. “Gimmie a moment, Sassenach. I’m no as young as I used to be. But ye shall have yer wee fishies.” 

“Take all the time you need,” I grinned and laid my head back down on his chest. 


	35. Honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime between TFC & ABOSAA! NSFW...

The buzzing of bees surrounded me. Tiny little creatures that held the power to inflict pain in an instant. Worker bees. Collecting pollen and turning it into honey. Helping to protect my garden of unwanted little creatures. I admired them for their efficiency and for the fact that I got to eat the fruit of their labors.

I collected several honeycombs the other day and was now checking on them in my surgery. The honey sat thick and with an almost amber tint at the bottom of the jars, waiting to be spread on toast or drizzled over porridge. It was also a great antiseptic and helped keep wounds clean. 

One of the Beardsley twins had fallen while hunting and gotten a shard of wood stuck in his leg. It had taken both Jamie and Roger to hold him steady while I carefully removed it, and quickly disinfected the area before wrapping it with a honey poultice. 

What I wanted with it now was it’s sweet taste however, and so I unscrewed the lid and dipped my pinky finger in, swiping the side of the jar. Sucking on my finger, I made a humming noise, enjoying the sweet thickness. I would make a cup of tea later and add some in — always my favorite part of the day. 

I scooped up another little bit onto my finger and sucked on it, turning around to clean up my mess from earlier and jumped back when I saw Jamie standing in the doorway. 

“I didna mean to scare ye, Sassenach,” Jamie chuckled as he walked in and leaned against the counter. 

“I just didn’t expect to see you,” I smiled and kissed him. 

“Sweet,” he licked his lips and then mine. “Honey?”

“Yes, I was just tasting a little from the latest batch,” I turned and grabbed the open jar, holding it out to him. “Want a taste?”

He made a Scottish sound in the back of his throat and then stuck his finger down into the jar, pulling out a nice glob. Jamie sucked on it, his cheeks hollow as he tasted. “Is it to your liking?”

“Mmm, verra good, Sassenach,” Jamie smacked his lips. “Almost as good as yer honey.” 

Heat creeped up my chest and to my cheeks and I smacked him on the shoulder. “Oh, stop it,” I laughed and then he leaned down to kiss me. 

“I mean it!” He laughed now, his own cheeks and ears tinged with pink. “I like the bees honey just fine, but yer honeypot is… even sweeter.” 

“You haven’t called it a honeypot since Paris,” I smirked and set the jar down on the counter to wrap my arms around his neck. 

“Have I no?” His eyebrow flicked up in curiosity. 

“But you have called it a few other things,” I leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his neck. “But not honeypot.” 

“I wonder…” he said softly and then reached behind me, grabbing the jar of honey and sticking his finger back in. He pulled out a thick glob of the amber sweetness and held it there on his finger. “Would ye like a taste, a nighean?”

I nodded, wondering what he was up to. I parted my lips for him to slide his finger in, but he only went so far as my lips, spreading the honey around and then leaned in, his lips just a breath away from mine. Then he kissed me — the stickiest, sweetest kiss I’ve ever had. 

Jamie’s tongue snaked out and licked my lips, then the roof of my mouth and I moaned, pressing my body against his. Before I could get what I really wanted — him undressed — he pulled back, placing his finger over my lips. 

“Just a moment.” Jamie reached for the laces of my bodice and started pulling on them until they fell open. Next, he untied the string of my shift, pulling the fabric open so the globes of my breasts were revealed, the nipples now hardened and barely covered by the thin material. 

“What are you doing, Jamie?” I asked, laughing as I watched him grab the honey jar once again. 

“I’m testing something,” he said, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Slowly, he dipped two fingers into the jar and then pulled them out, the honey dripping down his hand. I wanted more than anything to suck on his fingers and then place them somewhere else a bit lower, but he had his own agenda. 

“What—“ I started to ask again, but he gave me a look and then proceeded to drizzle the honey over my neck and chest. It was sticky and the sweet aroma made my stomach growl. “Are you going to clean this up?”

Jamie pressed against me, and I could feel him, how hard he was under his trousers. He had me pinned back against the counter and all I could do was tilt my head back as his mouth descended on my neck. His tongue was warm and he licked from my collarbone up to my jaw, smacking his lips. 

“Mmm, it does taste sweeter on your skin,” he smiled and then placed his hands on my waist. 

“You’ve made me all sticky, Jamie.” I looked down at my chest, seeing the honey still there. “I’ll have to wash again in the stream.” 

“Not a problem, Sassenach,” Jamie kissed me quick. “I’ll see to that.” Then he finally bent his head down and swiped his tongue between the valley of my breasts. My skin prickled from the rasp of his beard and I let out a sigh. One of his hands pulled back the rest of my shift and his mouth closed over one nipple, swirling his tongue. 

“Jamie,” I sighed, letting my hands slide into his hair. Once he cleaned up one breast, he moved to the other one, licking and sucking the honey off my skin. The remnants of the honey stayed on my skin however, and it was slick and with a slight sheen. Jamie lightly bit down on one breast and I arched my back against him. 

“Will you lay back, Claire?” He said softly and when I nodded, he lifted me up, placing me on the counter and I laid back, waiting for him to do as he pleased. Jamie crossed the room and pushed a cabinet in front of my surgery door. 

“What are you doing?!” I laughed, leaning up to sit on my elbows.

“Ye dinna have a wee lock on yer door,” he came back to stand in front of me. “I dinna want anyone to interrupt us.” He moved his hands to my hips and managed to pull down my skirts and with my help, he pulled off my shift as well. I now lay naked and bare before him on the counter. 

“You could have picked a more comfortable place to do this,” I laughed. 

“No time,” he nearly growled and then he was reaching for the honey again. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” I muttered and laid my head back. My head shot up though whenever I felt the cool honey being drizzled over my stomach and thighs. “It’s everywhere…” 

“Aye,” he attempted to wink as he set the jar down. He had covered me in honey — my chest, my stomach, the tops of my thighs. I looked in between his thighs and could see an obvious bulge; he wanted me. 

“What are you going to do about this?” I asked, trailing a finger in the honey from my navel up to one breast. I could see his mouth water. 

“Taste ye, Sassenach,” he leaned down, his mouth hovering over my navel and I shivered from his breath. “Eat ye…” 

When he placed his tongue flat on my stomach, I couldn’t help but let out a moan, or perhaps it was a deep groan of satisfaction. The honey was thick and he wasn’t in a rush as he placed both his hands on my hips, licking around my stomach. Tingles raced through my body and I sat up on my elbows to watch him, sliding my hand in his hair. 

“Don’t get honey in your hair,” I said softly and he looked up at me, his blue eyes dark with lust. 

“I plan on it,” he smirked before kissing and licking down to my thighs. He parted them easily as he got down on his knees before me, coming eye level with my slit. “There’s the honey I was looking for.” 

“Oh bloody hell,” I mumbled and then he was there, his head in between my thighs. Jamie’s tongue moved slowly up along my folds. One hand squeezed my side and I couldn’t help but clench my thighs around him. He brought me to the edge, physically and mentally over and over again. My hips bucked against his mouth and then I had to cover my mouth with my hand whenever he opened me up and sucked on my clit. “So sweet,” he mumbled against me, his hair tickling my thighs. My body began to shake, my back arching from the counter, my nipples hard and aching. His tongue moved faster, the tip of it driving me absolutely wild. 

“Jamie, I can’t—“ I breathed quickly, looking down at him. 

His response was only to part my legs wider, lifting them onto his shoulders and he nibbled on my clit, sucking on it and I felt ravished in the most delightful way. My own lips called out his name repeatedly as I came down from my climax and then Jamie was there, his lips just an inch away from mine. 

“Did I taste as sweet as the honey?” I cupped his cheeks with my hands. 

“Sweeter,” he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. 

“You need to—“ I tried to sit up and move my hands to his breeks, but he was already undressing, his cock in hand. My mouth parted as I watched him stroke himself, pre-cum on the head. 

“Oh, dinna worry,” Jamie kissed my lips hungrily and I pulled him down to me, opening myself up to him. 

“Please,” I begged. “I need to feel you inside of me,” I then did take hold of him, guiding him home. He teased me with just the tip, barely pressing in. Biting his bottom lip, I placed both my hands on his arse. “Now is not the time to play games Jamie Fraser.” 

“I’m no playin’ games, Sassenach,” he grunted, swiping his tongue against my lip and then pushed forward, capturing my moan in his mouth. “Ye still have a bit of honey left.” He wrapped my legs around his waist and then held nothing back, ramming his hips into me. I held onto him, pressing my sticky chest against him. 

He filled me so completely, so deeply. “Harder,” I moaned and he angled my hips and leaned forward so that I laid back against the counter again. Then he grabbed my legs and slid his hands to my ankles, holding them up straight. I nearly came when I saw him look down at the place of our joining and he slid almost all the way out and then pushed forward again. 

I felt possessed and free all at the same time. My hands gripped the counter on either side and I felt the tightening of my belly and tingle up my spine as he thrust forward one last time before spilling into me. 

His weight pressed down on me, his mouth against my chest and I cradled him to me. “Ye still smell like honey, Sassenach.” 

“It’s no wonder,” chuckled, making his head move. “You spread it all over me.”

“I dinna think I can ever look at honey the same again,” he tilted his chin to look at me. “But I dinna think I mind.” 

“You ridiculous man,” I laughed and tugged on his hair to pull him up to me, kissing him deeply. Slowly, he then pulled out and before I could jump down, he lifted me into his arms. “Come on my wee bee, let’s get ye properly cleaned up.” 

“Alright, my mess maker,” I laughed as he set me down on my feet, hastily dressing me in my shift before we made our way down to the river to wash away the sticky mess of our sweet desire. 


End file.
